The New Me
by BlueRedRosa23
Summary: I never thought my best friend will betray me like this. Shoot me on the chest..I thought I was going to die,but I was wrong. I was saved by a vampire who promised me I will get my revenge on her.
1. Chapter 1

Me:Here is a new story! I made this one from the things I like coughvampirecough XD Well then this story is going to be on Alexis pov only. She will tell you about this new life and new people she meets that change her life to the better. She will get heart broken and as well ask stuff about herself as well.

Marina:*sighs* Let's hope this one is good.

Me:I hope so to! :3

Marina:Yeah and don't forget your other stories!

Me:I won't I promise! I'm confused on chapter 21 if I should make that chapter for Haine only :3

Marina:*sighs*Just get your mind straight.

Me:I will!

_**Disclamer:I don't own Yugioh GX**_

__Marina:Enjoy!

* * *

><p>You could hear loud music blasting every where you go. Today Terra High students are celebrating the big win against Middleton High school in the annual prank competition. You could see beer can's on the floor and girls making out with random guys. I sigh sitting on the sofa with my boyfriend and playing with the can in my hand bored. I wasn't the type of girl to go to wild parties,but my boyfriend David was a party animal and he would take..no force me to go with him. I look to the side to see my best friend Seika flirting with a guy she barely knows.<p>

"Lexie are you okay?" David asks me with a frown on his face.

"Yeah I'm fine I just need to get some fresh air. I'll be right back." I told him while standing up.

"Be careful then." David says to me. I give him a nod and walk out of the house,it was quite difficult to get out,but I finally got out. I sigh and rub my temples. I wanted to go home so bad and relax my body. This is not me,but popularity change me into a spoiled brat and I knew it.

"Maybe I should go back and tell David to take me home early tonight." I say to myself.

"Aww Lexie your going to leave early!~" I hear Seika from behind me. I turn to her and give her a smile.

"Yeah. I'm not feeling good." I tell her.

"Feeling guilty about those poor student's from Middleton?" Seika asks me walking to me.

"No. Why would I?" I ask her with a smirk.

"Well Lexie I want to go home as well. Let's walk together to my house." Seika says ignoring my question.

"Why?" I ask her.

"So we could have a sleep over dummy!" Seika says happily.

"Good idea. Then wait for me hear. I got to tell David I'm leaving." I say. I was going to turn around,but Seika firmly grabs my wrist.

"I already told him no worries~" Seika says with a grin.

"You did? Wait where you planning this?" I ask her grinning back at her.

"Duh~ Let's go!" She tells me pulling me with her out of the front of the house that any minute a police car can come and crash the party.

"Your quite in a hurry." I tell her.

"Well I'm tired that's why~" Seika tells me sticking her tongue at me.

"Me too." I say with a smile.

We both walk the street's in silence. It was a quite night today except you could hear the party from this distance. I look at Seika she is unusually quite tonight.

"Hey Seik's are you okay?" I ask her. She was gripping her purse quiet tightly...Maybe something happened on the party?

"Yeah,but Lexie could I tell you a secret?" Seika asks me with a serious face.

"Yeah you can." I tell her. I was suddenly pulled by her into a run down store. This building was here ever since I was small you could only see hobo's live here. I look to the side's in hope not to find one,because this place is like there house so I didn't want to come crashing into it.

"Alexis Rhodes...You want to know what I think of you?" Seika suddenly asks me.

"Why are you asking that?" I ask her confused.

"Well you want to know?" Seika asks with a devilish smirk.

"...Yeah." I hesitated feeling confused to the extreme.

"I always hated you..All the guys wanted you and you stole the person I love with all my heart." Seika says angrily at me. I look at her shock not knowing this.

"Why? Why are you telling me this?" I ask her angrily ready to fight her.

"Why? Because this is good bye for ever." Seika says pulling a gun out of her purse and pointing it at me. I back away from her to hit a wall. I mutters some curse words to myself,and look at her with a hurt look.

"Seika...I'm sorry I didn't know you had feelings for David...And I can't say I'm sorry about the guys wanting me...I never wanted to be born like this." I tell her sincerely. She was blinded by hate for me and jealousy as well.

"Your not sorry you bitch!" Seika screams at me pulling the trigger. The first bullet scraped my shoulder. I kneel down hissing in pain and gripping my shoulder in pain. "You are soo full of it! I hate you so much that I don't care if I bloody my hands killing you!" Seika continues to scream at me. My body was trembling,but not by fear...but by anger. I was so angry at her and hurt,because I never thought she was going to betray me.

I stand up and charge to her with my fist drawn back ready to hit her on the face,but a bang echos in this run down place. I stop mid way on punching her. I had tears on the corner of my eyes. Seika was smirking at me. My chest it hurt like hell. She looks to where the bullet penetrated the middle part of my chest. I let my body fall to the ground as blood run's out of that wound like there's no tomorrow...It happened so fast the bullet the wound...I didn't even feel it,but now I could.

"Alexis Rhodes today is the day you die." Seika says icily to me dropping the gun and kicking to the side. "Good Bye. Don't worry I'll take care of every thing you hold dear now..So you could die in peace." She says giving me her back and walking out of the run down place. I place my hands on my chest putting pressure on the bullet wound ignoring the tears that are running on my cheeks. Those tears weren't because I was afraid of death instead they we're because of the betrayal my best friend. Why didn't she tell me about it. I could of change,but it turned out like this. I keep putting pressure on the wound trying to hold back the blood a little. I closed my eyes thinking this was just a nightmare and I was going to wake up any minute now.

"Ah so humans girls work like that?" I hear a curious voice ask me. I snap my eyes open to see a boy around my age look at me with a curious face. I replay his question and the first thought that came to me was that this boy was from the rich part of the city,but his clothes weren't.

"Why you ask that?" I ask weakly. He kneels in front of me and looks at me. His eyes we're honey gold colored,but they creep me out the pupil wasn't round,instead they we're like cat eyes.

"Do you want revenge?" He suddenly asks me that. "Do you want her behind bars for what she did?" He continues to ask me.

"Why are you asking me this? You know you could called the ambulance." I tell him. He leans close to me and smirks at me. My eyes open like saucers when I see a fang poke out from his upper lip. "Your a vampire?" I ask trembling a little. Great I was going to be his meal for the night.

"Yes I am. That's one of the reason's a can't call the ambulance girl,but any ways do you want revenge against that girl?" He asks me again. I look at him confused,but soon my expression turns serious.

"If I say yes. What are you going to do then?" I ask him suspicious. My vision get's a little bit foggy,but I quickly ignore it.

"Turn you into a vampire just like me,so hurry up and decide before you die or I just make you my meal." He tells me with a frown on his face. I gulp and look at him,but shake my fear away and nod.

"Please turn me into a vampire um?" I say in asking manner for his name. He sighs in frustration.

"Jaden Yuki." He tells me leaning to me already putting his lips on my neck.

"I accept your offer..Jaden Yuki...I want my revenge" I tell him weakly closing my eyes already feeling faint,but I felt some thing stabbing me on the neck rather painfully. By instinct my body tensed up and my good hand grip his shoulder tightly. All that pain that was cursing thru my body I couldn't take it anymore and fainted on him. Not caring if he drinks all my blood or that he kills me. I was already dead in the inside. My best friend tried to kill me instead of coming to talk to me and telling me this so we could work it out together,but she didn't and know I want my revenge against her. She could have any thing she wants except my life! Tonight my normal life will take a change from normal into some thing more. I won't let her have my man!

* * *

><p>Me;Next chapter she describes the history about where she lives. I hope you guys enjoyed it ^w^<p>

Marina:Poor Alexis *frowns*

Me:Don't worry she will get her revenge,but let's ask the audience if they want Alexis together with David or Jaden?

Marina:I prefer Jaden. Oh and what am I in this story?

Me:Well...*whispers to her*

Marina:What! Really!

Me:Yup~ And in this story Jehu starts in it XD Same with Jesse ^w^

Marina:Which one I'll choose mhm.

Me:you don't choose! I do and well let's hope this story is good ^w^

Marina&Me:Read&Review&Enjoy~

Marina:Peace out!

Me:Adios I que regresen pronto~


	2. Chapter 2

Me:Heres another chapter hehe this story is going to be like the vampires from vampire knight,but a little different. Yes they could walk in the sun,but they won't sparkle XD

Marina:Okay Bastion was introduce in this story,but when I'm going to be introduce?

Me:Well in a few chapters as you could see.

Marina:Well it's time for disclamer before you fall asleep on the keyboard.

Me;Zzz*already asleep*

Marina:You got to be kidding me! Okay sheesh whatever I'll do it _**Disclamer Blueredrosa23 doesn't own Yugioh GX.** _Enjoy~

* * *

><p>I groggily wake up to see myself in bed. I quickly sit up ignoring the migraine that was coming to me and the pain on my neck. I close my eyes and take a deep breath to ease the pain a little. I didn't know where I was the only thing I knew was that this room was fit for a queen. I look around to see a vanity table near the huge window a big closet on the far end while the bathroom door was next to it. I jump a little on the bed to feel that it was quite bouncy. This was a room that really fitted a queen. I sigh and touch my neck to feel 2 holes in it. The memory was still fresh on my mind..At first I thought it was a nightmare,but when I felt pain run thru me like there's no tomorrow. I knew in a nightmare or dream you don't feel pain for sure. I rub my fore head gently in annoyance where the hell am I! I hear the door open to see Jaden walk in with another guy his age. He looked different his hair was black and had like 3 Grey lines on both sides of it.<p>

"Well I see your awake." Jaden says sitting on the bed.

"Yeah? Well any ways could I go home?" I ask while looking at the clothes I was wearing. I glare at them it was a dress like pajama...The ones I dislike so much. I'm not the girly type instead I'm the tomboy type.

"Sorry,but you can't. Anyways do you know about the cities legend?" Jaden asks me.

"Yeah...A little. They don't talk about to much in school." I tell him. He sighs in annoyance and looks at his friend.

"Well before my friend Bastion here tells you a little about ourselves. I should remind you that your not a human anymore." Jaden says nodding at Bastion I presume.

"What don't tell me I'm going to burned alive if I walk under the sun?" I tell him with a glare knowing this.

"On the contrary my lady you don't burn on fire. We vampires have evolve just like the humans evolve from primates." I hear Bastion talk to me with a British accent.

"Okay then. How do you guys die then?" I ask him curious ignoring Jaden.

"Well we died by getting shot or old age. As I told you before we have evolve. We could act as human if we want to. So yes we could walk under the sun without burning alive,but are eyes are still sensitive by the sun's rays." Bastion explains it to me.

"I see. So wait! If you guys evolved like the humans. Can you guys eat human food as well?" I ask Bastion.

"Yes we could. We could act as Human,but there's a different between vampires and humans." Bastion says to me.

"And what's the difference?" I ask him.

"The difference is that we have power...We could kill anyway with the snap of our fingers." Jaden was the one who answered me this time.

"So wait...Do I have powers as well?" I ask the both of them.

"Yes,but we need to train you first in the martial style of fighting. We still get hunted by vampire hunters." Bastion tells me.

"There's Vampire hunters as well!" I ask my voice raising a little.

"Yes. There are the only humans who can notice the difference between us and the other humans." Bastion says walking to the window.

"I see...Is there more mythical creatures in this town?" I ask Jaden this time.

"Well there's werewolves,dragonic humanoid's and angel's and were cat as well. There's a lot of them." Jaden tells me with a bored expression.

"No wonder the teacher's skip some parts of the history books in school." I say out loud.

"Well girl you may not know,but some of your teachers could be mythical creatures same with some famous companies." Jaden points out.

"For starters my name is Alexis Rhodes." I tell him icily.

"Do you think I care?" Jaden asks rather rudely.

"Well before this turns into a fight. Alexis was it?" Bastion asks me, I nod for him to continue. "You should be careful where you go in this place. Your scent hasn't change from human to vampire. You still smell like a human." Bastion says walking to me and examining me. "And if you have more question's about our kind I'm in the second floor which is this one next to Jaden's room." Bastion says leaving me alone with Jaden.

"Okay Jaden when could I have my revenge?" I ask him with a serious expression.

"When the time is right." Jaden tells me not even looking at me.

"Sheesh takes for the great answer." I tell him sarcastic.

"Your welcome!" He says in a fake happy tone. I didn't understand him at all I look down at my hands playing with the cover.

"Why did you save me? You should of let me die you know? So I wouldn't be a burden to you." I ask him sincerely. I hear him sigh.

"You wanted your revenge and your not a burden to me Lex. It's quite the opposite I'm.." Jaden could finish his sentence,because the door slams open and a little boy with wings on his back and brown hair walks inside this room.

"Big brother! Yubel is looking for you!Kuri" The little boy tells Jaden suddenly he looks at me and a wide smile spreads on his face. "Big brother who is she! Hiya! My name is Hane Kuriboh!" Hane tells me walking to me and looking at me with a big smile.

"I'm Alexis Rhodes...It's a pleasure to meet you Hane Kuriboh." I tell him sincerely.

"Hane what does Yubel want this time?" Jaden asks tired.

"She wants to talk to you about your father or something." Hane says still looking at me.

"I see. Well I leave Alexis to you then." Jaden says getting off the bed and walking to the door. "Take good care of her understand." Jaden tells Hane with a smile. Mhm that's the first time I see him smile...He looked handsome with it..No! I can't cheat on David that's for sure!

"Alexis~ Can you come with me to see my best friend?" Hane asks me giving me the puppy eyes.

"Sure,but first I got to change." I tell him with a warm smile. I never had a younger brother so I was a sucker for little kids even if I'm a tomboy. I walk to the closet and open to see the most horrid thing in there! There we're a lot of dresses in this closet...They look so freaking girly! There wasn't any jeans in here only skirts! What we're they trying to do...Change my style? I growl menacingly at the clothes and quickly pick up a lavender skirt and a dark purple shirt with spaghetti straps. Lucky there we're long socks that reached my fore leg. I run to the bathroom and quickly change into this pathetic clothing. I hear a knock on the bathroom door.

"Are you ready Big sister?" I hear Hane ask from behind the door.

"Give me a minute." I tell him trying to hide my smile. I finish putting the socks and walk outside to look myself at the huge mirror that Hane Kuriboh was pushing on my direction. I look at my reflection surprised. I looked so different the only time I wear a skirt was for school and nothing more.

"You look very pretty Big sister!" Hane says looking me up and down from behind the mirror.

"Who was the one who choose this clothing?" I ask him curious.

"Yubel did! She said it will fit you perfectly! And she was right!" Hane says walking to me with a purple star hair clip. "And this is for you big sister! Maybe this will help?" Hane says to cutely. I gently pick it and examining it with a smile,but first I walk to the vanity table in search of a hair tie in which case I find quickly. I quickly put my hair into a ponytail and clip the hair clip on one of my bangs pushing it back.

"It looks perfect." I tell him with a smile. He nods happily and grabs my hand pulling me with him.

"Let's go then~" He says dragging me out the room and down the stairs. I didn't mind at all he was just a small child,but I should pay attention to my surroundings...The house...no Mansion is the word! The walls we're colored crimson red. There we're paintings of people I didn't know,but the place had an atmosphere of freedom. I sigh in content of this feeling. "We are almost there!" Hane says letting go of my hand and looking for some slippers for me in which he finds and gives them to me.

"Why are we wearing slippers outside?" I ask him confused.

"Because it's fun that way! And we are heading to the garden!" Hane says walking to the door opening it for me to go first. I giggle at his cuteness and walk outside first to stare in awe at the garden. There we're trees and flowers everywhere of each kind. In the middle of the garden there was a fountain with a statue of a swan spreading his wings.

"This place is beautiful." I exclaim happily at the sight in front of me.

"I know right!" Hane says closing the door. "This place is where all the vampires and other creatures come to run from reality." Hane says with a sad smile.

"I see." I say frowning. This place is like a resort for them. I hear a girlish giggle and look at the fountain to see a girl with light purple hair playing with the water rather cutely.

"It's Ruby! Ruby!" Hane calls her. She snaps her neck at out direction and I stare in shock. Her eyes we're ruby colored just like her giving name. She was wearing a white dress with a necklace around her neck with a ruby on it. She skips happily to us and looks at me curious.

"Who is this Kuriboh?" She asks tilting her head to the side making her look adorable.

"This is Alexis Rhodes! Big brother's mate!" Hane says to her happily. I look at him surprise.

"I'm his mate!" I ask hyperventilating in front of them.

"Yeah..I think?" Hane says confused.

"By the way she is acting she doesn't like the idea." Ruby points out. I start taking deep breath trying to calm myself. I only have one true love and that was David!

"Heh that's what she thinks know~" Hane says to Ruby happily.

"I suppose,but Alexis are you alright?" Ruby asks concerned.

"I'm fine just a little bit dizzy." I tell her.

"Oh I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Ruby Carbuncle." Ruby says giving me a hug. I tense up and hug her back just to have Hane join us. We burst out laughing at his little action. I think I'm going to get along well with these 2. I suddenly hear a menacingly growl come from behind one of the bushes. I tense up while Ruby sighs in annoyance and Hane just ignores it.

"There's something else here." I say out loud getting nerves.

"It's just Jehu...Jesse is better than him thought." Ruby says as we break the hug and she looks around in the garden.

"I agree!" Hane says with a smile on his face. This 2 weren't even scared that there was some thing growling behind the bushes ready to come and kill us!

I take a step behind just to have my leg tap some thing wet. I tense up and look behind me to see nothing,but when I look down I see a wolf growling menacingly at me. His dark blue fur and orange eyes that are staring at me with so much hate. I replay some words that Bastion told me..it was that my scent is still human! Ugh he was serious about,because know I have a wolf that is glaring at me and ready to pounce at me. Heh first day of being a vampire and here I am going to get killed by a wolf I suppose.

* * *

><p>Marina:Well she is still k.o. But anyways why does Jehu want to attack when he doesn't know anything about! Why are Ruby and Kuriboh humans in the story...Because I want to know!<p>

Me:Because I wanted them to be. *yawns*

Marina:You we're awake?

Me:Yes,but don't worry this story chapters will get long. is that my fingers are frozen and it hurts to type XD

Marina:What you did?

Me:Window open XD

Marina:I see not something smart.

Me:The breeze was good okay!

Marina:Sure it was anyways~

Me&Marina:Read&Review&Enjoy~

Marina:Peace out!

Me:Adios I que regresen pronto!


	3. Chapter 3

Me:Okay here is the other chapter!

Marina:Waho that was fast!

Me:I know! Here we will learn more stuff!

Marina:Indeed!

Me:Did you drink something? Because we never agree on stuff.

Marina:Oh that well...Must be the chocolate anyway just start the damn story!

Me:Shees no need to bite my head off! Anyways Disclamer time~

_**Disclamer:I don't own Yugioh GX~ If I did...I wouldo f have awesome drawing skills! Which i don't XD**_

Marina:Enjoy~

* * *

><p>I take a deep breath. "Good boy.." I say shaking as a leaf. He continue to glare at me,but he didn't attack me...I wonder why? Was my scent changing into a vampire scent? Maybe not he change position to the one wolves use when there about to attack there prey's. I gulp in fear and try to commend my body to move,but it didn't. He suddenly jumps at me I stumble back at his impact on me. I come crashing down to the floor with him on top of me while my hands try to push him off.<p>

"Jehu stop!" I hear Ruby scream at him. He was putting pressure on my rib cage with his front paws. I bit my lip trying not to moan in pain. He opens his mouth at me showing his sharp teeth. My blood drains from my face. This is it! He was going to shred me to pieces! I close my eyes praying that this wouldn't hurt,but suddenly the wolves weight was lifted from me. I open my eyes slowly still scared of the events that happened to see a beautiful women looking at me concerned with a newspaper rolled up and with the wolf next to her covering his nose in pain. She must of hurt him with the newspaper. I look at her up and down to see that her hair is 2 colored one side was Grey while the other was dark purple she had it tied up in a bun and only a few locks of hair framed her heart shape face. She had a diamond in the middle of her fore head her eyes we're different color! One was a gold while the other one was green. That didn't surprise me having classmates that we're contacts and some times they wear them with different colors,but what surprised me was the demonic wings on her back there we're medium size. She extended her hand at me for me to grab it which I do and she helps me get up.

"Sorry for Jehu. He had a little fight with humans and they badly injured his twin brother." She tells me dusting me off as I was her doll.

"It's alright um miss?" I say curious of her.

"I'm Yubel. I'm a dragonic Humanoid." Yubel says answering my inner question.

"Oh! Um Yubel is that your true form?" I ask her.

"No. I use this form to lure human males to kill them,but anyways why are you doing outside your room? Your not suppose to be outside yet." Yubel reprehends me like a small child disobey some rules.

"Sorry,but what do you mean I can't be outside yet?" I ask her getting more curious. Yes Bastion did explain to me some stuff about vampire,but not a lot.

"Well let's go inside and I will explain you everything then." Yubel says walking to the door and holding it open for me. In which I quickly walk inside wanting to know everything about vampires. "Kuriboh,Ruby! I leave Jehu to you guys." Yubel tells them.

"Yes ma'am!" Hane and Ruby say at the same time. She closes the door and gestures to the living room of this Mansion. When I sit down at the love seat while she sits on the couch.

"Okay you want to know about some stuff that Bastion didn't tell you Am I correct?" Yubel asks me crossing her legs.

"Yeah...Tell me every thing about vampires please." I tell her with curiosity lace on every word.

"Okay then. I'll start telling you. As you can see the vampire kind have evolve like the humans. You guys can walk now under the sun,but the sun rays are still quite painful on the vampires eyes." Yubel tells me with a teachers voice.

"I see,but don't we need blood to live as well?" I ask her ignoring the baby barf coming up my throat.

"Yes. If you don't drink blood once in a while you guys will go berserk trying to find a prey,but as I said before you guys have evolved. You can eat human food as well,but blood is important for a vampire. If you don't drink blood well let's just say you get blinded by thirst that you can kill any one." Yubel says almost smirking.

"So..that means I got to drink blood so I won't go berserk and kill any one?" I ask getting quite scared of this revelation.

"Yes,if you don't say good bye to the closest people in your life. A vampire that goes berserk will attack first the most precious things on his or her life,and the later other people she or he doesn't know." Yubel says to me looking me up and down.

"I see,but why does my scent hasn't change yet?" I ask her wanting to know this answer.

"You we're biting by a vampire right? Well it takes time for the venom to corrupt your whole entire body. If you get bitten in the neck it will take more than 27 hours,because the blood cells will change every organ in your body will change as well." Yubel tells me sounding like a doctor.

"Oh,but how does vampire hunters know how to notice the different between humans and vampires?" I ask her.

"Well they have being train like dogs to sense there presence. That's how they know." Yubel pointed out that fact.

"I see,but I got a curious question." I tell her trying to hide my fear. You wonder why? Because I haven't gotten blood on my system that's why!

"Ask away." Yubel says in encouraging manner.

"Well I was wondering why wasn't I thirty for blood when I woken up. You know I should of have being right?" I ask her putting my hands on my knees gripping them tightly.

"Correct,but you we're feed when you we're asleep by Jaden."Yubel tells me covering her mouth with her hand.

"How? He could put his wrist on my lips for me to suck it from him." I say confused.

"Why don't you ask him?" Yubel says getting up and gesturing with her hand to follow her. I stand up and follow her giving her curious glances every time she will look at me and laugh a little. I look at myself to check my clothing wondering if it was the clothes,but every thing seemed fine. Maybe she just have the giggles? We stop in front of a big door. "This is Jaden's study this is we're he talks to other mythical creatures that want to stay in this place just to hide. Your are free to go inside there any time you want." Yubel tells me opening the door and pushing me inside. "Good luck deary!" Those we're her final words to me when she closed the door in my face. I sigh and look around the place to find this place full of books and a desk was place in the middle where Jaden was sorting thru papers bored.

"What do you want Alexis?" Jaden asks rather rudely to me. I walk to his desk to stop mid way scared. There next to his desk was another were wolf,but this one had normal blue colored fur and teal eyes. He was looking at me curious. I was waiting for that reaction to change from curious to the one the other shared with me,but that thought quickly change when I saw that both back legs we're injured...Maybe this was Jehu's brother? Or maybe not?

"Well I was wondering...How did you feed me when I was asleep?" I ask him walking to his desk ignoring the wolfs stare.

"What? Alexis make the question more understandable." Jaden says with a smirk. This guy knew how to press my buttons.

"Why aren't I thirsty for blood you idiot!" I ask rather rudely letting my anger take hold of me.

"Well you want to know?" Jaden says play fully ignoring the paper know.

"Yes I want to know!" I say angry. He lifts one of his hands and points at my lips. "Okay? And?" I ask getting more aggravated by the second. He then points at his own lips. My eyes turn into saucers..He didn't! Didn't he? "You didn't kiss me did you?" I ask trying to act cool,but failed miserable. This lips belong to David and only David!

"No I didn't kiss you." Jaden says. I sigh in relief hearing this. "I tongue kiss you." Jaden says with an innocent smile. I gap at him...He put his lips on top of mines and and put his disgusting tongue inside my mouth! "It was the only way to feed you so don't complain about it." Jaden says inspecting me.

"But...but you kissed me without my permission!" I tell him angrily wanting to slap him on the face.

"Yeah? Oh and you look nice with skirts that jeans you know?" Jaden suddenly says. My whole body tenses up and a blush creeps into my face. I quickly shake my head to the sides not wanting him to look at my face.

"Are you okay?" I heard a southern voice ask me from we're the wolf was. I look at the direction to find a handsome blunnette with gorgeous teal eyes look at me with a concerned expression. I notice his legs we're bandage,but you could see that they we're still bleeding.

"Um I should be asking you that." I tell him pointing to his injured legs.

"Don't ya worry this wounds will heal fast! By the way I'm Jesse Andersen. Jaden best bud." Jesse says giving Jaden a smile while this person just rolls his eyes at his best friend.

"I'm Alexis Rhodes and I'm nothing to Jaden." I tell him with a smirk trying to look at Jaden's face to notice he wasn't even looking at us...Jerk!

"Well that's what you think for know." Jesse says chuckling to himself.

"What makes you say that?" I ask him confused.

"Well ya will see in due time." Jesse tells me limping to the door. He opens it and gives me a smile,before living me and Jaden alone. That guy he is injured instead of staying still he just leaves to I don't know where!

"You seem concerned for Jesse." Jaden says looking at me.

"Well he seems kinda nice. Why wouldn't I be? I meet his brother I few minutes ago!" I tell him sitting on top of the desk giving him my back.

"Did he tried to kill you?" Jaden asks me.

"Yeah." I say I hear him chuckle to himself and I sharply look at him. "What's so funny you jerk?" I ask loosing my patient with this guy. Even thought he change me into a vampire and I'm not freaking out like some people due. He is getting on my The people I hate list.

"Nothing Alexis,but you should be worry by him any more. When your human scent's disappears and the vampire one comes and takes it's place he won't attack you...He will apologize thought." Jaden says picking a paper up and skimming thru it. "Mhm" He says to himself. I get curious and lean to read the paper.

"Fairies?" I say out loud.

"Yes,it seems they want to stay at this resort. I wonder why? There suppose to protect nature and the animals." Jaden says with a confused expression.

"Maybe they just want to relax a little?" I pointed out.

"Maybe. Who knows.."Jadens suddenly stops. I look at him to see him blushing. I raise one of my eyebrows at him,but decide to follow his stare. I quickly find out he was staring at my chest...I forgot I wasn't wearing a t-shirt instead a shirt that shows well what's the word...Oh yeah rack. I quickly put my hands in front of my chest covering almost everything while Jaden head quickly look to the side his face looking really red. "So—rry!" Jaden stuttered embarrassed. I growl menacingly at him.

"You better be!" I tell him feeling my face heat up from embarrassment or something else? I hear Jaden grunt and close his eyes. I wanted to smack him really bad,but couldn't when we both hear the door open.

"Slacker!" I hear some one scream angrily.

* * *

><p>Me;is it Chazz? Dr. Crowel? Bonaparte! So many questions! Next chapter will be kinda different...I think,but here I introduce Jesse and Yubel! Yes she is human,but that form is her fake form her real form is the dragonic form she has and the diamond is her 3rd eye. She just makes it look like a diamond that's why.<p>

Marina:Who hurted Jesse!

Me:Hunters duh! But not vampire hunters.

Marina:does hunters are going down!

Me: -_-

Marina:What!

Me:Nothing~ Anyways here are the creatures the characters take!

Jaden:Vampire.

Alexis:Half-breed little by little she will be turning into a full vampire.

Jehu and Jesse:Were wolves

Ruby: Were cat.

Hane kuriboh: Angel (He is Jadens guarden angel to be in fact.)

Yubel: dragonic humanoid.

Me:Well that's everything! Don't worry more characters will come! and we can't forget Zane can't we? ;)

Marina:Believe it! And me!

Me:And her.

Marina&Me:Read&Review&Enjoy

Marina:Peace out!

Me:Adios I que regresen pronto!~


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Here is another chapter :D took some time making this one,because I was distracted by How it all began...It's getting to dramatic if I say so myself.

Marina:You said it! But anyways you have to start looking for some information.

Me:Yeah about the deadly sins...I'm going to put them in this story~ I can tell you Camula will be here,but not as a good guy.

Marina:Good good any ways time to say those words~

_**Disclamer: I don't own Yugioh GX~**_

__Marina:Enjoy~

* * *

><p>I quickly look to the door to see Chazz Princeton! Wait what was he doing here! If your people are asking how I know him,well I don't. His family owns a company and my dad works as a police guard on said company so I have seeing him once or twice.<p>

"Slacker! I can't believe you broke your dad's rules!" Chazz says angrily at Jaden who smirks at him.

"If I'm going to become king. Why not make new rules you know? They are quite useful." Jaden says at Chazz. I notice Chazz was grinding his teeth in sheer anger. Dude I know how you feel there,this guy gets on my nerves too.

"Chazz take it easy you know how Jaden is." I hear a feminine voice say behind him. Chazz turns to her with a warm smile. That's when I notice how the girl looks. She had black hair tied in a ponytail and Grey eyes what caught me off guard was the bunny ears and tail. She looks at me and gasps in surprise she quickly walks up to me and grabs one of my hands.

"Hiya! My name is Mindy what's yours?" Mindy asks me while her bunny ears are straight. She look cute and innocent,but I wonder why didn't she had a last name?

"I'm Alexis Rhodes." I tell her quite surprise of her actions. With one of her hand she touches one of her bunny ears.

"I'm a demon bunny Lexie! It's a pleasure to meet you!" Mindy exclaims happily.

"It's a pleasure as well Mindy." I sincerely tell her with a warm smile.

"Huh? Rhodes? Is Jorge Rhodes related to you?" Chazz asks while closing the door and walking up to me.

"Yes. Why you ask Mr. Princeton?" I ask him politely. I hear Jaden snort angrily.

"You call him Mr. Princeton and yet you can't call your savior Mr. Yuki?" Jaden asks in a teasing manner. I giving him a glare that could kill someone.

"Slacker don't get jealous that your girl likes me more than you." Chazz says with a smirk. This time my glare turns to Chazz. That bastard I was just being polite!

"I'm not his girl Chazz." I say icily to him. Mindy was still on my side playing with a lock of my hair.

"You got pretty hair." She tells me with a smile. I give her one in return.

"Really? Then would you want to be my second girl then?" Chazz asks in a flirting manner I frown at him.

"Hell no! I already got a man." I tell him. He stares at me surprise. Heh never thought a girl will talk to you like that? I stick my nose proud of myself just to hear Mindy giggle.

"She got you good Chazz." Mindy says with a devilish smirk she turns to me. "You said you already got a man who is it?" Mindy asks me curious.

"His name is David Rabb." I say with a warm smile spread on my lips.

"Hey Slacker don't tell me your getting jealous?" I hear Chazz ask Jaden who in returns growls menacingly at him.

"Um Chazz maybe we should go?" Mindy asks rather nervously. I wonder why? Jaden doesn't look dangerous.

"Tch whatever. It was nice meeting you Alexis hope we see each other again,and Jaden stop playing against your father's rules. If you hope to become the next King then don't break them." Chazz says before leaving us. I look at Jaden curious.

"Next King?" I ask him.

"It's a Yuki thing so you don't have to worry to much about it." Jaden tells me nestling his head between his arms rather cutely...No I won't think like that! The only person who I love is David I said in my mind and subconsciously nodding.

"Well I have a question. Why did Chazz said you broke a rule?" I ask him playing with a lock of hair.

"Because I turn you into a vampire instead of killing you. Even if we evolve like the humans,we cannot break the forbidding rule and that rule my father's ancestors made it." Jaden explains sighing.

"So the forbidding rule is turning a human into a vampire?" I ask him surprise. He turn me into a vampire,even thought he broke a rule that was forbidding in his family line. I sad smile forms in my face..Maybe he should of killed me right there instead of having your family against you,and trying to kill you with there hands. Because I think it goes like that.

"Yes,and Alexis don't worry about it. I choose this." Jaden says suddenly hugging me from behind. My whole body tenses up,but it soon relaxes to his small action. "And I didn't break any rules." Jaden says in a whisper that only I could hear.

"Huh?" I ask confused. He quickly breaks the hug.

"None of your business." Jaden says icily at me. I glare at him. Bi-polar much? First he suddenly hugs me and know he is acting little his old jerk self...But I feel like he is hiding something from me. They way he acts around me? Is like he knows me pretty well. I want to know if he does know me well.

"Yeah I suppose." I answer him absentmindedly.

"That's rig..Wait did you just agree with me?" Jaden asks surprise. I stand up and start walking out of the room deep in thought...I want to know what your hiding,but I don't want to pressure you to give me the information quickly. I walk up the stairs so in deep that when I snap out of my daze I was already in my room. I walk to the window and softly touch the glass.

"Night has come quickly." I say quietly to myself.

I didn't want to go to sleep yet,because I was feeling home sick rather to quickly for my liking...But it was normal. I was really close to my family,so that's why. I wonder if my parents are freaking out same with Atty. I sigh and tear my eyes away from the scenery that was in front of me quietly walking to the bed trowing my body at it. Not caring if I hurt something. Why Seika? Why did you have to shoot me? If you shared your thoughts with me I will have help you,but instead you choose to end my life. Heh this new life is it good or bad? Am I having feelings for Jaden? Wait that last question doesn't make sense,but I want to know. I want to know why he acts that way towards me...When in reality we just meet yesterday at night..Why does he act jealous and cold towards me? That's the question I want to be answer. I close my eyes drifting to sleep.

I feel the strong rays hit my face. I groan and cover my face with the covers to have them rudely yank away from Hane Kuriboh.

"Wakey wakey Big Sister! Today is your training!" Hane says happily at me. I groan and open my eyes to see him smiling at me.

"Not evening a morning?" I ask him playfully yawning a little.

"Oh sorry! Good morning big sister!" Hane says getting off the bed and walking to the door opening to let Ruby inside.

"Good morning Alexis." Ruby says bowing down at me.

"Oh! You don't have to do that!" I tell her getting off my bed and walking yet again to the closet.

"Um Alexis today you will be wearing some thing different." Ruby says walking to me handing me some skinny jeans. I almost gasp in happiness,but acted cool I give her a thank you smile and walk to the bathroom getting a black t-shirt Kuriboh handed me. I quickly put it on,but this time in the first time I let my hair down. I dislike having it long. I always wanted to cut it short,but something in my mind told me not to. I walk out the bathroom to see Yubel inside my room.

"Ahh so your ready for your training today?" Yubel asks me with a smile.

"Yeah I suppose." I tell her putting some ballet flats.

"Is something trouble ling you?" Yubel asks me. I shook my head to the sides.

"No. I'm just nervous." I lie to her. She nods and starts walking out my room. Ruby and Hane grab my hands and drag me to we're Yubel is going. My body tenses up knowing that's the study room. She opens the room and waits for the kids to pull me inside. I didn't want to look at his face...I wonder why? I sigh and stand next to Yubel.

"So this is the girl I'm going to train? I thought she would of being a little buff,but she looks like a barbie doll." I her a feminine voice say in front of me. I growl and look at the person who insulted me. She has tan skin and is buff. Her light purple hair is tied back in one long ponytail reaching below her waist she had 2 scars on her left eye and green eyes. She wore combat clothing and had an aura around her that scream power.

"Tania don't be rude to your future apprentice." Yubel tells the women.

"What ever anyways barbie I'm Tania and I'm a demon tiger." She says smirking.

"I'm Alexis Rhodes not barbie." I say hissing at her.

"You got guts girl." Tania says looking at my face. "Maybe your not a barbie doll at all." She adds with a smirk.

"Well the training room is prepared for you guys to train." Bastion says walking next to Tania and giving her a smile.

"Thank you Bastion,but today I prefer to use the garden. I want to test her speed first." Tania says at Bastion.

"Test my speed?" I ask confused.

"Yes,but I'm going to have a little help." Tania says looking at Ruby. I look at her confused. "She will turn into her real form and your going to try and capture her." Tania explains to me.

"I see...So when do we start?" I ask her excited.

"What about right now? You seem like your ready." Tania says smirking at me.

"Guys. Could I talk to Alexis alone." Jaden suddenly speaks up. My whole body tenses up.

"Sure why not boy." Tania says,but turns to me. "Do you know where the garden is located?" She asks me.

"Yes I know. Don't worry I won't run away." I tell her with a determined expression.

"Good then let's go guys." Tania tells the others. Yubel cast me a worried look at my direction. I give her a smile that says behind the lines don't worry about. When every one was out I turn to Jaden taking a deep breath.

"Yes?" I ask in a timid manner.

"You we're acting weird yesterday Alexis is something bothering you?" Jaden asks me worried.

"I just want to know...Why did you let me live? Instead of killing me." I say telling half the truth.

"You wanted your revenge didn't you? So that's why." Jaden says not looking at me.

"But that doesn't explain everything!" I tell him angrily. I was worried of him..I wonder why some times,but I was.

"Then what do you want me to tell you then?" Jaden says coldly at me his eyes change from brown to honey gold. My whole body tensed up and I look at the floor scared.

"Nothing." I say not looking at him at all. I hear him sigh in frustration. I hear the chair legs screech on the floor and foot steps walking towards me. I feel a warm hand touch my chin lifting it up. I was staring back at the honey gold colored eyes that brought fear into my body.

"Alexis...Speak up and tell me want you want me to tell you." Jaden says icily. My whole body was trembling.

"Why do you act so cold towards me?" I ask him trying to look away,but he had a firm grip on my chin.

"Because I'm waiting for you to learn your lesson...That the guy you love is not really who he is." Jaden says softly,but still in an icy manner.

"I know how David is." I say angrily at him. This time fear turning into anger. I hear him sigh and letting go of me.

"Think whatever the hell you want...When you learn your lesson come to me,but if you haven't learned it..Don't even come near me." Jaden says icily yet again. I look at him shock and hurt. I give him a glare ignoring the tears that we're forming in my eyes.

"Whatever! I don't need you any ways!" I say angrily to him walking to the door an opening to slamming it like a small child. I lean on the door my back press to it. Why would he say something like that? And why does it hurt so much? These question's I didn't know how to answer them. I look down ashamed of myself. I should now me better than any one else.

"Didn't know Jaden had that kinda attitude on him." I hear a southern accent next to me. I didn't even need to look up to know it was Jesse.

"Go away Jesse." I tell him closing my eyes tightly.

"Sorry gal,but I'm not Jesse. I'm Jehu." Jehu says to me. My eyes shot open and I quickly turn to his direction to have orange eyes look at me if I was a specimen. "You seem upset by his little outburst." Jehu points out.

"Who wouldn't." I tell him trying to hide the hurt that was forming inside my body.

"Well I won't even care,but others will any ways I came here looking for you,because the others are waiting for you." Jehu says grabbing my wrist and literally dragging me to the back of the house we're the garden is. "Maybe this training will help you forget." He says.

"I hope so,but why are you helping me?" I ask him.

"Well I'm going to be helping you on training as well." Jehu says with an evil smirk. I gulp and sigh maybe I do deserve this...But I want to know what Jaden said is true or not.

"Jehu?" I call him.

"Mhm?" He says looking at me.

"Can you help me...Get a little information on some people in the city...Can you accompany me there?" I ask full of hope.

"No." Jehu says glaring at my direction. "I don't get along with human's,but if you ask Ruby or any one's they will surely go with you." Jehu says opening the door to the garden. I didn't want to bring any one,but forget it...I'm going to escape tonight and go to the city to see if it's true. Well time to start the training!

* * *

><p>Me:Jehu is mean and Jaden littel outburst is~ Because he is~ Jello XD<p>

Marina:Jello?

Me;Yup~ That word has 2 meanings so that's why I say it~ And oh! The Animals in he Chinese Zodiac are demons :3

Marina:When is my time to shine?

Me;When Alexis escape that's all I'm going to tell you.

Marina:Whatever any ways here are the new characters in the story and the creatures they take form.

Mindy: Demon Bunny(Member of the Chinese Zodiac.)

Chazz: ? He isn't human I tell ya,but he didn't tell :3

Tania: Demon Tiger (Member of the chinese Zodiac.)

Me:Yup,but theres more to come~ And know to read the city of bones and read more mythical stuff,because I don't want to fail the readers! And I do enjoy learning more stuff about Mythical creatures x3

Marina&Me:Read&Review&Enjoy!

Marina:Peace out~

Me:Adios I que regresen pronto~


	5. Chapter 5

Me:Here is another chapterin this story! I hope is good :3 But anyways this story might be in hiatus for a little while,because I want to finish the high school fic How it all began :3

Marina:True that! And more chapters to go in that story and I confess to Jesse!*blushes*

Me:Yup~ But little by little,because I need to make a chapter of Chazz ^w^

Marina;*growls*You serious!

Me:Yup~ Anyways Disclamer time!

_**Disclamer: I don't own Yugioh Gx~**_

__MarinaEnjoy~

* * *

><p>I have being running around the garden for like 4 hours and haven't found Ruby! She was a cute little cat with 4 ears and a huge Ruby on her tail...Even thought she is cute...She is hard to catch! I sigh in frustration running around this big garden in search of something small is really hard!<p>

"Come on Alexis you can do it!" I hear Tania say from the end of the garden. I look at there direction to glare at all of them. Those bastards we're having tea and looking at me if I was a TV show! I sigh and ignore them. I caught a glimpse of Ruby's tale under neath a rose bush. She must of gotten tired,but this is a rose bush...and roses have..THORNS! I quickly jump to catch her getting cuts in the process,because of the thorns in the rose bush. I tried not to pay attention to the smell of blood,but to the little cat in my hands. I inspect her for any scratches or cuts,and sigh in relief when she has none.

"Are you okay Ruby?" I ask her standing up and cringing a little. She looks at me and licks my cheek to cutely. "I'll take that as a yes." I tell her walking to the others.

"I see you caught her and it took you 4 hours...You could of have being killed if your opponent was as stealthy as Ruby." Tania says with a frown on her face. "Tomorrow we are going to do the same,but this time I'm going to give you a time when that time runs out. Well say good bye to some thing." Tania says sighing. I look down ashamed of not doing good,but I'm still not a full vampire yet. Yubel pats me on the back and Hane Kuriboh hugs my legs...There we're trying to comfort me. I give them a smile not like the previous one that was force.

"Well time for you to get in the showers." Yubel says to me. "And as well we need to patch up those cuts." She points out. I look at my arms and legs to see them cut. I sigh and look at Ruby who was still in my arms. She gives me soft rubi and jumps to the floor. She walks to Jehu who calmly picks her up.

"Alright." I tell Yubel walking to the door that leads inside the Mansion. Hane stayed with Yubel and was giving me a worried look...Like he knew some thing. When I get inside the Mansion. I sigh today was full of failures. I still feel hurt for Jaden's little outburst...and should I say scared as well? I sigh and walk with my head hung low,but that is when I bump into some one. I look up to see chocolate brown eyes and my whole entire body freezes.

I bump to Jaden when he clearly told me not to come near him. I gulp waiting for him to say some thing,but instead he just walks away from me. Great Alexis you really did pissed off your savior...Why couldn't you keep your mouth shout! I sigh to myself and walk to the room I was staying. When I reach it and open the door I came face to face with my reflection. I look at my reflection to see that I had cuts on both side of my cheeks and the rest of my body,but I knew I deserved this. I quickly grab some pajamas and the clothes I'm going to change for tonight's escape.

"Tonight...Let's see if it's true." I say in a whisper,and go to the bathroom to take a long shower! I hid the clothes I was going to wear tonight in the bathroom under the sink in the bathroom. When every thing is in plan I turn to the shower and turn it on,and quickly take my clothes off jumping to the shower hissing a little,because the water when it touch my bare skin was stinging my whole body. I sigh trying to make my self comfortable with the pain. I close my eyes enjoying the hot water,but quickly open them when I felt a presence in my room. I quickly turn the shower off,and jump out of it to quickly put the pajamas that I was lucky to find one's that brought long pants. I hang a towel around my neck,so the shirt wont get wet...but it still will.

When I get out of the bathroom and look at the bed to see Jehu and Jesse. I blush in embarrassment I never did have my guy friends hang out in my room. The only guys who could come to my room was my older brother and cousin...only those 2. I look at Jesse and notice he had a first aid kit.

"Um guys what are you doing here,and Jesse why do you have a first aid kit?" I ask the both of them.

"Well we are here to clean your cuts and patch them up." Jesse answers with an innocent smile.

"Yeah,because Aqua isn't here at the moment." Jehu says bored already.

"Aqua?"I ask confused whilst sitting in the middle between them.

"She is the only fairy that works here,and she is a healer fairy." Jesse answers me,put a wet cotton on one of my cuts that I have on my cheek. When he does I hiss in the painful stinging sensation. I look at Jesse's legs to notice only one was bandage now.

"Jesse can you walk properly now?" I ask him worried for him.

"I can limp on my wolf form,but in my human form I can walk a little fine." Jesse answers me with a gentle smile. I hear Jehu sigh and press a cotton on my cut that was on my arm rather roughly. I hiss at him this time to hear him chuckle. So my pain brings him joy! What an ass! I glare at him. This continue for about 20 minutes and all my cuts we're cleaned and patch up! Jesse inspects me head to toe proud of his and his brother's work.

"Jesse don't be proud of this when we could do better in a hunt." Jehu says bored of being in this room.

"Whatever Jehu,but any ways Alexis I want to tell you something." Jesse says with a serious expression on his face. "Don't be mad at Jaden he just wants to help you,and he has being a lot of pressure because of his father..Who wants to force marry him with the youngest member in the Flannigan family." Jesse says with a frown on his face.

"Oh I see...And Jesse I'm not mad at Jaden." I tell him sincerely...It's the opposite he is mad at me! But I didn't want to say it especially to Jesse,because I know Jehu already knows.

"Good! Well we be living you Lex...Wait aren't you hungry?" Jesse suddenly asks me.

"No...I'm not hungry." I tell him.

"Okay,but if you need anything just give me a call." Jesse says walking to the door with Jehu behind him. I was waiting for the door to close,but it didn't instead Jehu was looking at me with a serious face.

"In the kitchen there's a door that leads outside the front of the house,when you get out of the house run directly and you will reach the towns park okay?" Jehu tells me with a frown in his face. I look at him shock,but quickly regain my composure.

"Why are you telling me this?" I ask him.

"My personal business,but any ways if you tell any one that I help you a little...I will rip your tongue out of your mouth understand?" Jehu says with an evil smirk on his face. I gulp and nod. "Good well bye bye." Jehu says closing the door of this room.

"...What a gentle man." I say sarcastic to myself.

I wait for night time to come,and it came rather quickly for my liking...I sigh already wearing the clothes I hid in the bathroom. It consisted of a short black dress that reach my mid fore leg,and black thighs. I knew if I wear girly clothes I'm not going to be notice...I hope.

"Alright I remember what Jehu told me...but I wasn't expecting 2 doors!" I whisper angrily at myself. I was already on the kitchen. I randomly choose the door that was in the far corner,and pry it open gently to notice this was another door to the garden. I growl menacingly when I see Jehu tomorrow...He is so dead! I gently close the door and walk to open like before the other one gently. When I do I was facing trees,so I choose the right one I think? I get out of the house and start walking to the side,but I felt some one's presence so I look behind me to see if some one was following me,but no one was. I must be getting paranoid know.

I start walking again to notice a car park in front of a staircase. I look to direction of the stair case to see the Mansion's front. A grin dances on my face. I look away from the Mansion to the dark path that leads to the park. I gulp and shake my head to the sides. No time to be afraid Alexis! I take a deep breath and start running ignoring the presence I felt before. Whilst running I thought of some thing funny...Maybe that presence that was following me was another were wolf. I laugh dryly at myself for thinking so stupid. I suddenly stop in front of a chain that was holding a sign that said in bold lines "_**Not**__**trespassing.**_"

"Why would the put that here?" I ask myself going underneath the chain thingy to come out to the east side of the park. I look around to see old man's walking with there lover's. I continue to walk around the park in search for some one.

"Oh David! This place is gorgeous at night!" I hear Seika's voice. I quickly hide behind a tree. When I look to the side to see Seika hugging David's arm like they we're a couple.

"What's going on?" I ask quietly to myself. Glaring at the people in front of me...That's when I start thinking maybe Jaden was right? I quickly shake that thought away,and continue to look at the people in front of me.

"I know right...And I get to share with you Seika...Know our relationship doesn't have to be a secret anymore." David says with a warm smile at Seika. My whole body freezes up and I stare in shock at those people who I thought they we're my friends and one was my lover. I see them lean to each other for a kiss. I close my eyes letting the emotion of betrayal,hate and the truth run thru my body. My whole body was trembling I knew I was crying,but not because I was sad...instead for being so stupid!

"I should of knew...I should of knew long time ago!" I say angrily not caring if some one heard me. The wind around me turn icy cold,but that's when I think...we are in mid February why would the wind turn cold? I open my eyes to gasp in surprise I could see my breath!

"David dear let's go home it's getting a little bit chilly! And I want to give you a surprise!~" Seika says in a disgusting flirting manner.

"Sure why not? I love your surprise." David says equally as her. I thought I could trust them,but I was wrong! I growl menacingly at them...If I'm a vampire? Why not make them suffer. I was about to walk out of my hiding place to hurt them...I didn't care if my hands will be stain with there blood,but I just don't care anymore! When half of my body walks out of my hiding place I was roughly brought back to it. I gasp sensing the same presence that was following me since I left the house. I turn to look at it...to see Jaden there standing in front of me with a frown in his face.

"What we're you about to do Alexis?" Jaden asks in a hissing manner.

"I wanted my revenge,but this time is 2 people I want to have my revenge." I tell him showing my fangs at him menacingly. I was blinded by hate and anger that I didn't care who I attack right now.

"By the way your acting...You don't want your revenge...Instead you want to kill them Alexis." Jaden points out with a hurt expression. When I saw that face all my anger and hate disappear,but worried replace it's place.

"Why do you have that face? I was the one who got hurt not you." I tell him not liking that face on him.

"Yes,but you shouldn't let hate consume your whole body...Alexis I care for you. If you want I could help you forget about that pain you have now...If you give me a chance." Jaden tells me softly with a small smile. I look at him confused...How can he care for me when we meet in that night? Maybe we meet before and I can't pin point it out.

"Okay...but I still want my revenge on them." I tell him...Maybe making peace with Jaden is what I want know. I hear him sigh.

"You will have your revenge in due time." Jaden tells me.

"And I will be ready for that time." I say finally accepting it. I should wait,because know I'm just a weak vampire, and at the same time I don't want to be a burden for Jaden.

"Let's go home shall we?" Jaden says with a small smile. I give him a smile happy that we made peace between us,but some one caught my eyes and it was a girl probably my age with black hair with blue highlights tied in a pony tail,and combat clothing. My eyes open wide as saucers when I see a gun strap in her waist...Tonight I saw my first vampire hunter looking at us with hate on her brown eyes,and a smirk on her face knowing in the future I was her next victim on her list.

* * *

><p>Me:And we see the first vampire hunter in the story! And as well Jaden and Alexis making peace with eachother! Later chapters we are going to see Alexis attitude change towards Jaden and as well she mmets his dad and stuff! And learns some thing about herself! ^w^<p>

Marina:Sweet I made my debut! :D But why do I hate Lexie in this story! *pouts*

Me:Because she is a vmapire and your a vampire hunter!

Marina:Oh! Any ways...I hate David so much.

Me: I know,but in future chapters those 2 will tell Alexis there tue plans,because well I'm not going to say when amnd how.

Marina:Party Pooper!

Me:What ever! Any ways if you guys want to learn about Marina and Aqua's information in my profile there information is there same with some future oc's that will be in this story. :3

Marina:Yup time to say it!

Me&Marina:Read&Review&Enjoy~

Marina:Peace out~

Me:Adios I que regresen pronto~


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Sorry I took long on this chapter :3 any ways in this one! You will notice Alexis changing a little...I think? But any ways next chapter might come out soon :3 I'm just really distracted sorry!

Marina:*sighs* Any ways you should go to google ya know?

Me:Oh yeah! Time to read about the deadly sins! Okay time for Disclamer time so I can leave you guys read in peace~

_**Disclamer: I don't own Yugioh GX that's for sure.**_

Marina:Enjoy~

* * *

><p>I sigh in relief when we reach the Mansion. I look at Jaden who was deep in thought.<p>

"Jaden what's wrong?" I ask him whilst we walk up the stairs

"Is that aren't you hungry?" Jaden asks me with a frown on his face.

"Mhm I don't know there." I pointed out for him. I didn't feel hungry, but my throat did burn a little.

"Are you sure?" Jaden asks me whilst opening the door like a gentleman.

"I suppose, but any ways let's talk about this in the morning." I tell him sincerely. We both walk inside, but we suddenly stop. Because in the middle of our way was a blue fur wolf with teal eyes. "Um Jesse..What you saw right now...Don't tell any one!" I tell him in a pleading manner. Jesse just stands up and walks away, but in the distance you could hear a wolfish chuckle.

"Don't mind him. He was the one who told me that you left the house." Jaden points out the obvious. I give him a glare and sigh. I wasn't in the mood to have a fight with him.

"Jaden...you guys are hard to trick right?" I ask with a smirk.

"Pretty much." Jaden says whilst yawning. I give him a light push and signal with my hand for him to go to bed.

"Jaden is time for bed, and you look like you need it." I tell him giving him another light push.

"Alright, but you don't have to be pushy." Jaden says. He starts walking up the stairs, but turns to me. "You as well need to sleep Alexis." Jaden tells me looking at me. I nod and walk up the stairs quietly. When we reach the end of the stair case we split up. Jaden takes the left side of the hall way while I take the right side of the hall way. I yawn out loud when I reach my room.

"I made peace with Jaden, but Seika and David...you guys better watch out." I say menacingly showing my fangs. I jump under the cover's without changing my clothes feeling to tired to do so. Sleep over takes me to quickly.

_**Dream sequence.**_

_I see my reflection looking at me, but she wasn't me...I would never wear a white frilly dress. I look down to look at my clothes to see I was wearing my skinny jeans and my favorite dark blue shirt. I look back at her._

"_You couldn't be me...could you?" I ask her placing my hand on the mirror. She does the same as well._

"_I'm not you...I'm the past you!" She says in a childish manner. I look at her confused. How can she be the past me?_

"_Yeah right and pigs can fly." I tell her sarcastic with a frown in my face. She tilts her head to the side and gives me a warm smile._

"_If humans keep saying that...A pig might fly." She says smartly to me. I give her a soft giggle at what she said, but what caught my attention she said "humans" I look at her inspecting her face._

"_Your not human?" I ask her confused now, because she looks human...The fragile kind of humans._

"_Sorry, but I'm not." She says with a small frown. _

"_Then what are you then?" I ask her backing away from the mirror just in case she decides to attack me. _

"_I'm a vampire." She tells me showing her fangs at me. My whole body tenses up and one of my hands reach my lips to we're my fangs are. Her fangs we're bigger then mines, but what caught me off guard was that her body started getting off the mirror...It was like magic the mirror was like a door for her. When her entire body was out of the mirror she walks up to me. We have the same height, but I have a feeling that we are both different._

"_How did you do that!" I ask a little bit impress for that little show that I saw._

"_This is a dream, but any ways I came to you in this dream to give you a warning." She tells me putting a lock of her hair behind her ear. I look at her and notice her hair is longer then mines, even thought it's the same color as mines same with the eyes._

"_And what's the warning, but first tell me...How can you be a vampire? Did you get bitten by another vampire?" I ask her wanting to know._

"_Well I was born a vampire, and no the only time I gotten bitten by a vampire was to give blood to my lover. Any ways the warning is...the 7 deadly sins are alive...and they will come to you for one reason...To make you one of them and to make you kill your future lover." She tells me with a serious face._

"_I see, but I don't have your future lover! Sheesh I just saw the guy I use to love kiss the person who almost killed me!" I tell her angrily. She looks at me and pats me on the shoulder._

"_That one isn't your future lover! He is the reincarnation of my past lover...even thought he seems more nicer, but any ways be careful with the deadly sins alright." She tells me in a soothing manner._

"_I'll be careful with the deadly sins, but are they vampires?" I ask her interested._

"_Only one is, but the others might be other mythical creatures." She tells me in a thinking manner._

"_I see, but now I'm curious. How does your old lover look like?" I ask her curious. She looks at me and gives me a girlish giggle. Now I know why are we different...She is girly and I'm the tomboyish one. Great my past self was girly._

"_Well let's see...If I tell you it wouldn't be fun! The only thing I could tell you are our names and then go find a family tree book!" She tells me in a childish manner. This is the other difference as well I'm mature and she is childish._

"_Okay then tell me the names please." I tell her in a soothing manner._

"_My name is Asuka! And his name is Judai." She says with a warm smile when she says the last name._

"_...You guys have Japanese names! Oh this is just perfect!" I say angrily. I hear Asuka giggle at me._

"_Have fun Alexis!" Asuka says disappearing with the help of the cold wind. _

"_This must be the craziest dream I ever had...In my entire life." I say out loud with a frown. Not wanting to remember the other dreams I had when I was young. _

_**Dream sequence over.**_

I groggily open my eyes. Why am I still tired? I ask myself this whilst getting off the bed. My throat was killing me that's for sure. I quickly collect the clothes I choose to wear today which consisted of a red school like skirt with a black polo shirt and black socks with red converses. This outfit seems pretty decent on my books. I walk to the bathroom to look at myself in the mirror to see that my face was white as a sheet of paper.

"Odd? I recall having peach skin." I say to myself while I do my school morning routine which was brush your teeth fix your hair and put the uniform on. I put my clothes on and clutch my neck putting some pressure on it so the pain would go away. I was really confused here. When I get out of the bathroom and as well walk out of my room. When I reach the living room some one taps me on the shoulder. I tense up at first, but when I look at the person who tap me to see it was only Jaden.

"Alexis you look pale." Jaden says inspecting my face with a frown on his face.

"I think I didn't sleep well or some thing I'm still tired thought." I tell him with a weak smile. I hear him sigh and extended his wrist to me. I look at him confused at his actions.

"Alexis you need to drink blood now or you will faint and without knowing you will go in a rampage." Jaden says with a concerned look. I gently move his wrist to the side not wanting to drink blood. My fangs haven't penetrated some one's skin yet, and hell no I won't bite him!

"It's fine Jaden I'll just ask Jesse if he could cook some thing for me...you know it might be that...Know that I'm thirsty for blood you know?" I tell him hoping what I said was true.

"No, your definitely thirsty for blood Alexis. Stop being stubborn and just bite through my skin. Before I force feed you." Jaden says in a serious way. I gulp and cradle his wrist on my hands. I start to blush in embarrassment, but it was the only way I suppose. I start leaning to his wrist with my mouth close at first, but when I caught whiff of his scent my mouth starts opening slowly.

I gently bite him making my fangs penetrate his flawless skin. I close my eyes whilst I drink from him. The taste of blood wasn't bad as I thought at first...His blood was surprisingly warm and should I say sweet? I continue to drink from him until the burning sensation on my neck disappeared when it does. I slowly take my fangs out of his skin and as well open my eyes...I knew I was blushing, because this was my first time and well I heard his heart beat...Damn wrist area! I look at him to see his thumb brush my lower lip cleaning it from any blood that I left there.

"There...Is that bad?" Jaden asks me in a gentle manner. I look away from him and glare at the wall.

"No...It was ac-tually g-ood." I stuttered when I do I bit my lower lip angrily. I hate showing weakness specially this kind of weakness. I hear Jaden give me a soft laugh. I look back at him and give him a smile, but the moment we we're having got ruined by a gasp behind me.

I look behind me to see a girl not older than me like in the age of 15 I presume. She was glaring at me with hate on her brown eyes her blueish purple hair reached her waist and it's spiked we're down making it look as she had split ends. She was wearing black booty shorts and a orange t-shirt and some red and black boots. What really caught my attention was a witch hat that she was wearing.

"What is this!" She exclaims angrily at us. She walks to me and I notice she was shorter than me. She did look adorable, so she couldn't be a witch? Or maybe I'm becoming a stereo type person with witches.

"I was just feeding her Blair nothing more." Jaden says annoyed at her. So her name is Blair? I think it suits her pretty well.

"I don't give a damn! I'm your Fiance and here you are cheating on me with a slut!" Blair says angrily like a small child. I glare at her for calling me a slut. First know the person don't judge them quickly!

"Blair don't assume stop crap like that, and for starter's I didn't agree to be your Fiancee." Jaden says in a hissing manner. Man I feel so out of place right now! I notice Blair look like she was about to cry.

"Don't you love me!" She asks closing her eyes. I started feeling sorry for her. This was to much for me.

"No." Jaden says with no emotion on his voice. Blair eyes snap open and look at him shock just like me. How can he be that could! I growl at him menacingly, but he ignores me.

"I...I see." Blair says with tears on her face. Right in that moment I wanted to give her a hug for support she looked so devastated in front of us. She looks away from us and run's out the door in to the forest that was around this house. My whole body tenses up when she does that. This place wasn't safe at all specially that forest! My mother use to tell me that a murder use to live there. I was going to run after her, but Jaden grabs my wrist preventing me from searching for her.

"And where do you think your going?" Jaden asks me with anger lace on his voice. I take deep breath I know I made peace with him yesterday, but Blair might be in danger for goodness sake!

"I'm going to search for Blair if you can kindly let go of me." I tell him trying to get out of his grasp, but to no veil.

"No, you are going to continue your training." Jaden says leaning to me. Getting on my personal space I growl and him, but nod having a plan in my mind. "Good then I'll be leaving then." Jaden says walking to his studies. When the door closes I sharply turn around ready to look for Blair to accidentally bump in to a boy. He look so fragile that I thought he got hurt quickly. He had a almost bowled cut hair and innocent Grey eyes.

"Oh my are you okay!" I ask worried. He looks up to me and blushes.

"Yesss, but have you seeing Blair?" He asks me in a French accent.

"Yeah...Well she ran out of this place, but I'm going to go search for her." I tell him not wanting to explain the fight that happened here to a 15 year old that looks like a small boy. He must be probably the same height as Blair.

"Could I come? Oh I'm Marcel Bonaparte." Marcel says to me in a polite gesture.

"Alexis Rhodes and yes you may." I tell him with a smile. He must be worried about Blair like I am.

We both walk out of the Mansion, but I look back just in case Jesse wasn't there or any one that could report me to him. When I don't see no one I quickly walk to the forest with Marcel next to me.

"This...place is big." Marcel says frighten whilst looking at the trees. I sigh we haven't gotten to far, but the trees did take shape into sinister forms. Great know this is going to take form in to a scary movie.

"Don't worry Marcel. The trees just grew like that." I tell him a reassuring manner once remembering what my cousin Alec told me about trees. Some grow in weird shapes and forms. That was the first time he paid attention to Biology class that's for sure.

"I hope your right Alexis." Marcel says to me looking to the sides getting more scared. I sigh and hope we find her fast. That when I hear some one sobbing in almost the deepest part of the forest. I was kinda amaze that I heard it...Maybe was because this forest is to quite?

"Let's hurry up...I have a bad feeling about this place." I tell him walking fast almost leaving the poor boy behind me. He catches up with me when we reach a gorgeous lake.

"What are you doing here?" Some one asks me in a hissing manner. I look to the side to see Blair sitting on top of a flat rock with her knees up to her chest. I walk up to her with Marcel next to me looking at the water not her. "Stay away from me!" She says angrily at the both of us.

"No...Your in pain and it was my fault that your in pain." I tell her looking at my hands.

"Why don't you just die! Jaden was more nicer when there wasn't a slut next to him." Blair screams at me. I knew that Jaden wasn't nice at all, because of what Jesse told me...He was stress out.

"I was almost going to die." I told her quietly sitting next to her. She looks at me shock, but then hisses at me.

"Lair!" Blair yells at me whilst pushing me in the progress. She wanted distance between us, because she was heart broken.

"I'm not lying...Having your suppose best friend shoot you, and then you find out that she was having a secret relationship with your lover...Well you tell me how I really feel about all this" I ask her looking at the glistering water. I hear her hiccup like a small child, but I was caught off guard when she hugs me like a teddy bear seeking for it's comfort.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean...to judge you quickly! I...just want someone to love me for who I am!" Blair says in a muffled voice. I hug her back and like a baby that is crying I rock her back and forth trying to calm her down. Marcel kneels behind her and places a hand on her shoulder giving her a gentle reassuring squeeze.

"Shh...your not alone you have a lot of people who love you for who you are." I tell her whilst looking at Marcel who was as well helping me calm her down. She sniffles and looks at me with a tear strain face.

"Really?" She asks me innocently.

"Yes...really." I tell her with a smile. I'm almost good at this stuff thanks to the drama queen Seika. She gently pulls away from me and gives me a smile.

"Thank you um?" Blair says getting up and playing with the hem of her shirt.

"Alexis...Alexis Rhodes." I tell her getting up. She gives me a bright smile and as well one to Marcel.

"Thank you Alexis and Marcel!" Blair says like a small child. She grabs one of my hands and Marcel's. She was standing between us wuth a grin on her face. "Let's go home~" She tells us. I tense up hoping that Jaden didn't found out I went against his will.

"Yeah let's go." I tell them. We both start walking to the creepy forest to have us 3 suddenly stop. In front of us was a gorgeous women. She has long straight green waist length hair with 1 large curl above her fore head. Her outfit consists of a long red dress, displaying her cleavage with long slits revealing the side of her legs, straps crossing her arms just below her shoulders attached to a red cap and bat broaches below her cleavage, and above the slits, gold armbands and bracelets on both arms and heeled shoes with laces continuing up her shins. Her eyes we're Grey colored, but had a dot in the pupil area.

"Who are you?" Blair asks getting behind me whilst Marcel does the same.

"My name is Camula...One of thee deadly sins my precious." Camula says with an accent showing her fangs in the process. I tense up knowing this one was the vampire from the deadly sins.

"Wh—at do you want?" Marcel asks scared of her. She smirks at Marcel, but her line of vision turns my direction with her hand she points at me.

"Her...If you don't mind child come with me." Camula says to me not reveling which sin is her.

"And if I say no?" I ask her using my body to shield Blair and Marcel. Asuka gave me a warning about them, and as well Jaden maybe he knew what this forest hid...I gulp praying that she wouldn't attack us.

"Well girl I must take you with force then." Camula exclaims happily that she will have to do that. I frozen in place I'm not strong yet, and here I am standing in front of a deadly sin...I can't believe I am going to say, but if you could hear me Jaden...Please come and help me like last night! She lunges at me with her mouth wide open showing me her how pointy her fangs are. I close my eyes waiting for the impact.

* * *

><p>Me:Yeah I know I could make Alexis fight Camula, because! She doesn't have her full powers yet and it's she isn't well train to fight against a deadly sin such as Camula! In later chapter you will find out more deadly sins and a surpise one as well!<p>

Marina: Surprise?

Me:*sigh, but whispers to Marina*

Marina: 0_o How?

Me:Past baby!

Marina: Stupid answer anyways~

Blair: Witch. :3

Marcel: Hasn't told no one. :3

Camula: Vampire plus a deadly sin. She hasn't identify which sin is she. In later chapters she will.

Asuka: Full Vampire. (And Alexis past self which is the total oppesite of her in so many ways.)

Judai: Full Vampire. (Asuka's lover)

Alec: Alexis cousin and my oc XD

Me:And there you go! I know I use there Japaness names, but I have a reason for it, and you will read in later chapters :3

Marina: 6 characters have introduce themselves in this chapter waho!

Me:Yup any ways time to say those 3 words! Before I get back to thinking about stuff~

Marina&me: Read&Review&Enjoy to your hearts content~

Marina:Peace out~

Me:Adios I que regresen pronto~


	7. Chapter 7

Me:Here is the other chapter! Time to say hello to the contrary and heavenly virtues~ Hehe!

Marina:It took you long enough!

Me:Well~ Because I was reading the deadly sin and heavenly and contrary virtues...That information gave me a scary nightmare! Ugh but I still finish the chapter~

Marina;*sighs* You got that scared of a nightmare?

Me:...The nightmare was crazy it was like the new movie the devil inside me...Almost like that! And I never watch that movie XD Any ways Disclamer time~

**_Disclamer: I don't Yugioh Gx or any thing else! Just an old fashion mp3 XD_**

Marina:Enjoy~

* * *

><p>A loud bang echo in the forest, and I open my eyes to see Camula in front of me gripping her shoulder tightly. Blood was housing out of it like there's no tomorrow.<p>

"Pathetic vampire." I hear a girls voice behind Camula. Camula makes a sharp turn when she does this I could clearly see who shot her. It's was the same girl I saw in the park last night! She was holding the gun in a professional way and was glaring at Camula.

"Why you brat! How dare you interfere with my plans!" Camula says angrily at her.

"Because this world doesn't need a Apocalypse from what your guys are planing." She tells her in a serious matter not letting her guard down.

"Humph that is not what we want to achieve girl!" Camula says angrily at know showing her fang, but she suddenly smirks. I had a feeling what she was thinking.

"Watch out!" I say running to Camula who was lunging herself at the young vampire hunter with her fangs showing...If my feeling is right she was going to turn her into a vampire! Every thing around me turn in slow motion. The only thing I remember was the girls face she was smirking. That's when I see a blob of blue fur bite one of Camula's leg rather painfully. I stop mid way to notice this blue fur was Jesse!

"Jesse!" I say to happily to see him. Camula roughly pulls him out of her, but in the process ripping some skin out of her leg...It was disgusting to see in my eyes. I felt like throwing up, but I had to stay strong.

"This isn't the last time you will see me girl! Same with your mutt friend and hunter! I won't be alone next time I promise!" Camula says disappearing into the trees shadows. I let my body feel into the ground my hands we're in front of me...I was in shock that I meet a deadly sin rather to quickly for my taste.

"Alexis!" I hear Blair and Marcel shout my name. I was so in shock that I kinda felt faint.

"This vampire is really weak, but what does the monster want her?" I hear the girl ask herself...That was the last thing I heard when I completely fainted.

I don't know how much I slept, but I felt some one touch my fore head gently making me wake up.

"Ugh." I say opening my eyes to see Jaden sitting on my bed with a worried look. I quickly sit up on my bed realizing that maybe he was pissed off at me. "Sorry!" I blurted out quickly I hear him sigh.

"It's alright, but next time you do this you will get punish." Jaden tells me with a frown on his face. I give him a nod and he sighs yet again. "Next time please don't do that...You got me worried when Jesse brought you back from the forest." Jaden tells me putting a lock of my hair behind my ear.

"I'm sorry, but...Blair and Marcel are they okay!" I ask him worried invading his personal space.

"Yes they are okay...It is you who fainted under the pressure Camula was exerting from her body." Jaden tells me...So I didn't faint because I was afraid? Instead of the pressure that women was giving from her body, but that pressure it felt familiar.

"Jaden do you know about the deadly sins?" I ask him with a serious face.

"I do, but I'm not going to tell in fear that you will go chasing them down." Jaden says laying down on my bed. He was giving me his back. I sigh in frustration when he said that. I wasn't going to chase them down, but if the deadly sins are coming to get me...I need to learn if they have a common enemy.

"Okay Jaden I promise I won't chase them down, but do they have enemies?" I ask him again this time placing my hands on the visible shoulder.

"Okay then well they do. Even if there different mythical creatures there number one and two enemies are the 7 heavenly virtues and 7 contrary virtues." Jaden explains to me.

"7 heavenly virtues and 7 contrary virtues?" I ask confused.

"7 heavenly virtues are the strongest ones and they can't be converted into a deadly sin, but the 7 contrary virtues are the ones that fight along side the heavenly virtues, but they can be easily converted into a deadly sin. There has being rumored that there are only 3 contrary virtues alive in this world." Jaden tells me whilst yawning.

"What happened to the others? And are all the heavenly virtues alive?" I ask worried gripping his visible shoulder.

"They we're killed by the 7 deadly sins, and about the heavenly virtues...well only 5 are alive to this day. The other twos they sacrifice themselves in order to protect the others and the last remaining contraries." Jaden says with sorrow in his voice.

"I see." I say laying down in the bed, but giving Jaden my back. Our backs we're touching each other, but I thank the Heavens he couldn't see my blush. "Jaden?" I call him taking a peek from my shoulder to hear his shallow breathing. I quickly sit up and place my hands on his arm whilst my face is looking at his face.

He has fallen asleep in our conversation! I was going to wake him up, but what are the chances your going to see him asleep and vulnerable like this? Never if you ask me. I analyze his sleeping form to notice his child like face. When he is awake his face looks mature and serious, but when he is asleep he looks like a child. I resisted the urge to pinch his cheeks and paint his face not wanting to go to that caliber.

"You do look different when you are asleep Jaden." I tell him running my fingers through his hair subconsciously. I yawn and lay down on my bed ignoring the person next to me. "Maybe a short nap will be good." I say quietly to myself. I close my eyes and yet again give Jaden my back. Sleep came quickly thanks to the body that was next to me.

_**Dream Sequence.**_

_This time my dream took me to a cave that was lighten by the shiny gems it was producing through the ground floor they we're in different shapes making the cave look like some one painted it. It was a beautiful scene of nature in my eyes. I look around in amazement of it's beauty._

"_It seems I choose the best place to talk~" A childish voice says from behind me. I turn around to see Asuka wearing this time a sapphire blue kimono. It look nice on her, but her hair was down making her look like a total princess in the little get up._

"_It is nice, but what do you want to talk about?" I ask her. She sits on the floor and pats the area next to her. I walk up to her and sit on the area she was patting a few seconds ago._

"_Well by the looks of it you have meet a deadly sin." Asuka points out._

"_Yeah, but I kinda admit she was kinda scary." I tell her looking away from her._

"_I knew you would be afraid. You haven't gotten your powers yet, so don't be ashamed that you we're scared Alexis~ Any ways I didn't came to talk to you about that!" Asuka chirps happily. I look at her confused when she suddenly takes out a small rod from one of her kimono's sleeves._

"_What's that?" I ask her looking at the silver rod that she had on her hands. It was quite small for my taste if you ask me._

"_This will be your weapon on the future Alexis...It's called the Luna rod...That's why it's silver color, because the moon's color is silver...I think?" Asuka says having a blonde moment._

"_My weapon for the future, but isn't to small for me to fight against deadly sins coming...I don't know after me!" I tell her glaring at the rod. I hear her sigh. She suddenly stands up and place the rod in one of her arms whilst the other grabs her arm that is holding the rod._

"_Luna...it's time to show your true beauty." Asuka says to the rod. I look at the rod to see it shinning and changing form. The lower region started to grow really long whilst the upper region grew some inches long until it took a curve making a long and wide blade. When the light faded instead of the rod being in Asuka's hand there was a huge silver colored scythe in it's place._

"_Waho! That kinda took me by surprise." I tell her walking to the scythe._

"_This is Luna's finally form. Her second form is just the same rod you saw on her first form, but longer and is use for combat just like her finally form." Asuka explains it to me. She hands the scythe to me to have it transform to it's second form._

"_What the! Why did it transform to it's second form whilst I'm holding her?" I ask Asuka whilst examining Luna from head to bottom._

"_You haven't realize your true powers yet Alexis. When you do Luna will change into her final form when you hold her, but for now it's going to take that form." Asuka points out the obvious._

"_I see, but where do I find her?" I ask her looking at Luna._

"_When you hear some one calling for you~ When you do go look for your trusty weapon~" Asuka says changing from serious to happy._

"_Okay, but it won't be complicated when I find her then?" I ask her a little bit worried._

"_Nope~ And to answer your other question that you might have on your head. When this dream is over she might start calling for you~" Asuka says extremely happy of this. A warm smile spreads on my lips._

"_I hope she does...So we could fight together." I tell sincerely. I hear her giggle and look at her confused. "Why are you giggling about?" I ask her curious._

"_Well can't a girl laugh! Seriously any ways it's time to awake! Before the day turns to dusk!" Asuka says looking at the caves beauty._

"_But before I wake up...When I'm going to meet Judai's reincarnation?" I ask her whilst handing her the rod in which she places it inside her kimono's sleeve._

"_Mhm...Maybe you already did? Or not yet?" Asuka's says play fully with a smirk. I groan in frustration with her answer. "Any ways~ Bye bye Alexis~" Asuka says. I look at her confused waiting for her to disappear, but that's when the dream turns black_

_**End of Dream Sequence.**_

A yawn out loud snuggling into something warm and hugging it tight. Mhm it's so warm! I open my eyes curious to see what's the warm thing I was hugging to see Jaden's red blazer. At first I close my eyes thinking he left it there and I was just hugging it for sheer pleasure, but when I snuggle into it I felt something hard. I growl in confusing of this, and sit up but still having my arms circle on said something. My eyes open wide as saucers to still see Jaden's sleeping figure. I look at my arms to see them circle around his waist.

"You...have got to be kidding me!" I whisper harshly to myself. I untangle my arms from his waist quickly and move far away from him on the bed to hit the wall. I was blushing from embarrassment this only happened once when I was sharing a bed with Seika...She told me I like to cuddle at night and laughed at my face. I thought she was lying about it, because I never did like hugging David or my brother nor Alec.

I was so deep in thoughts. That I didn't feel the bed shift a little I turn to look at Jaden, but know his face was looking at me! I was praying that he was still asleep, and he was! So he didn't feel me cuddling him? I sigh in relief that he didn't feel it nor notice it.

"Alexis I didn't know you like to cuddle Jaden!" I hear a southern accent. I look at the door of my room to see Jesse standing there with a grin on his face. My blush worsen, because a person saw what I was doing with Jaden.

"Don't tell a soul Andersen!" I tell him menacingly.

"Ouch calling me by my last name! That hurts Alexis! And any ways I won't tell!" Jesse says happily. I grumble to myself ignoring the person who was sleeping next to me. "And any ways Alexis I wanted to talk to you about some thing." Jesse says in a serious manner. I tilt my head to the side confused at his sudden change.

"Okay, but what is?" I ask him whilst looking at the sleeping figure next to me. I had this urge to ran my fingers again through his hair.

"We should talk private can you jump out of bed without waking Jay up?" Jesse asks whilst pointing to Jaden.

"I'll try." I say to him whilst sighing in disappointment that I had to leave Jaden...Wait what! I shake my head to the sides and climb over Jaden without waking him up or making him feel uncomfortable. I sigh in relief when my legs touch the floor without making the slightest of sound.

"I can't believe you did that without waking him up." Jesse says chuckling at me. I roll my eyes and point at the door.

"Was there something you needed to talk to me in private?" I ask with a frown on my face.

"Aww put a smile on your face Alexis! I'm just going to take you away from Jay for a few minutes!" Jesse says walking out my room. I follow him, but gently close the door behind me. I give him a glare.

"I'm not frowning because you took me away from Jaden idiot." I tell him with a frown.

"Yeah yeah whatever makes your boat float Alexis." Jesse tells me smartly. I roll my eyes at him. "Let's go to Jaden's study to talk okay?" Jesse asks me. I nod and follow him there when we reach the study he opens the door for me. "Ladies first~" He says play fully. I chuckle at him and walk in when we are both in he takes a sit on a chair and points to the one that is looking at him directly. I take a sit there and look at him.

"Okay talk. What's so important that you have to tell me that we have to hide here." I bluntly said to him.

"Well you heard about Jay talk about the contrary virtues right? That there only 3 left." Jesse says in a serious matter.

"Yes, he did tell me about them and the heavenly virtues as well, but what does this have to do with the private conversation?" I ask him confused. I hear him take a deep breath.

"Well...Because I'm one of those contrary virtues...Jesse Andersen Contrary Virtue Humility at your service." Jesse says with a smirk on his face. I look at him surprise.

* * *

><p>Me:Oh no! Alexis is learning more new stuff! And in later chapter she meets David face to face! Okay I have a serious question! Should I make Zane a normal demon? Or a chinese zodiac member? Because Syrus will be the same as him except in the Zodiac and virtue and sin. In this chapter Alexis sees her weapon in the other she will meet 2 deadly sins and get her weapon~<p>

Marina:that's a lot of drama in there!

Me:Yup~ Any ways here are the characters that we're in the story.

Jesse: Contrary Virtue Humility and were wolf~

Marina:So what's Jehu?

Me;In due time he will say what he virtue he is~ And Humility means The quality or condition of being humble~ Humility fights against pride one of the deadly sins x3

Marina:To much information XD Time to say those words~

Me&Marina:Read&review&Enjoy~

Marina:Peace out~

Me:Adios I que regresen pronto~


	8. Chapter 8

Me:Here's another chapter! And I'm sorry I took long *Marina glares at me* Ignore Marina's glare~ Any ways I just want to say that I haven't being writing these days de to some stuff, but well Happy late Christmas! And Happy early New Year! Just in case!

Marina;Well at least your gong to write more in this story right?

Me:Yes...Same with the how it all began! Ugh I need to post this story on facebook for a frind who might be starting in this story~

Marina: I see, but she won't steal my screen tme!

Me;What screen time! This is Alexis story not yours! You just have to wait until I make one of yours! any ways between us...Does the summary kinda sounds that Jaden was the one getting shot instead of Alexis? Because I re read it like 20 times and it comes to me like that XD

Marina:Your non-stop talking again!

Me:Woops! sorry! Any ways Disclamer time~

_**Disclamer: I don't own Yugioh GX~**_

Marina:Enjoy~

* * *

><p>I continue to stare at him with a surprise look. If Jesse was a contrary virtue...then that means Jehu is the other one! Jaden told me that there we're only 3 left, but if Jehu is the second one who is the third one then?<p>

"Jesse...Is your brother a contrary virtue?" I ask him curious.

"No...He isn't a contrary virtue Alexis~ He will tell you in due time for now you have some thing to do right?" Jesse asks with a smirk. I look at him confused, but when I suddenly feel a small shock run through my body.

"I'm waiting Alexis." I hear some one whisper on my left ear. I look behind me to find no one was standing behind me...Maybe it was Luna calling for me? It did sound feminine.

"Your right Jess!" I tell him suddenly standing up making him jump a little.

"Sheesh calm down Alexis. I know you want to be with Jaden all day, but chillax." Jesse says with a knowing smile on his face. I look at him not comprehending what he said and blushing at the same time...I don't want to be with Jaden all the time? Maybe I do? I sigh and rub my fore head in annoyance. Great now I'm thinking that way about him.

"No, but if you want to take my place on the bed we're he is...You can gladly do whilst I look for my weapon~" I say to him walking out of the study.

"Wait Alexis!" Jesse says next to me. When did he get hear fast? Wait he is a were wolf after all. I sigh and look at him with a frown on my face.

"What Jesse?" I ask him crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"You can't go alone in town, so I will be your escort for today! And I want to understand how do vampires get there weapons." Jesse says with an innocent smile.

"Sure you can go, but why can't I be alone on my old home town?" I ask him confused walking to the living room.

"Because vampire hunters are doing there job at night." I hear a feminine voice in the living room. I look at the direction where I heard her voice to see her sitting on the love seat drinking tea casually. I look at her confused to why she is in hear in this place casually drinking tea.

"What Marina said, and Alexis your a vampire even if your a weak one. They won't hesitate to kill you." Jesse explains to me with a frown on his face. I look at him then at the girl who's name is Marina , and I don't know but Jesse seems to know her name.

"I'm Marina Chardon...A vampire hunter who only hunts vampires that have gone berserk." Marina introduces herself whilst placing the cup in the table that was near the love seat.

"So you only hunt vampires that have completely lost themselves?" I ask her whilst walking to the door.

"Yes, and as well Jesse won't be your only escort Alexis." Marina says walking towards me with a smirk on her face. I groan in frustration. Great I have a were wolf and a vampire hunter as escorts! What am I? I freaking little kid or some thing?

"Okay okay! You guys can be my escort, but let's hurry up before Jaden wakes up." I tell them whilst opening the door.

"Ahh so your lover doesn't like it when you leave his place?" Marina ask me skipping happily next to Jesse. I ignore her question to pay attention to the soft whispers Luna is producing for me. "I'll take that as a yes." Marina says to herself.

"Let's just hurry up, and find my weapon so I won't need escorts any more." I tell them walking further away from them. Jesse and Marina catch up to me when I stop in front of the same chain like fence that was holding the same sign. I sigh and duck under it, so I could go to the park.

"Okay we are in the park...So where is your weapon?" Jesse asks looking around the park. Marina was standing next to with a bored face.

"It isn't here." I tell them, but point to the entrance of the park or the exit of this place. "It's in the city." I say to them with a frown. I didn't want to go back there...Where I use to leave...It brings memories. I feel some one grab my arm and gently pull me to the entrance of the park I look at the person to see Marina doing said thing. "What are you doing?" I ask her confused by her actions.

"What do you think? Pulling a vampire who seems afraid of going to the city duh!" Marina says with a smirk. I look at her shock, but give her a smirk. "And leaving dog boy behind as well~" Marina says the last part play fully. She was trying to make me feel comfortable around her, and it was working.

"Hey! I'm not a dog! I'm a wolf! That's 2 different animals!" I hear Jesse tel her with a pout. I started to think to myself. Those these 2 know each other really well? Are they friend or something? I sigh quietly to my self to look at them bicker. A warm smile spreads on my lips these 2 can make a person smile or laugh with there childish bickering. I suddenly feel a shock ran through my body again. My body suddenly stops pulling Marina to me.

"Ow! What was that for Alexis?" Marina asks me. I wasn't looking at her, but at the building in front of me...Luna was here! I could feel her presence and her voice calling me, but I look at the building more closely to notice it was an antique store.

"My weapon is hear!" I tell them with a grin on my face.

"Well what are we waiting for then?" Jesse asks us whilst opening the door to the said place. I walk in first looking around the place. It was full of really old stuff, but it look quite interesting. I take a deep breath, and walk to wear I could hear the whispers of Luna.

"This place is big." Marina says to herself.

"It is, but the stuff they have...It looks like...it belongs to mythical creatures!" Jesse says with surprise lace on his voice.

I ignore them to walk in front of the counter to see a rod in a display box...This was Luna I extend my hand to the rod, but some one stops me mid way.

"Girl what are you doing?" I hear some one ask me from behind. I quickly turn around to see an old man with a frown etch on his face.

"Well you see...um that rod you have in display caught my interest." I tell him scratching the back of my head.

"Sorry Lady, but it isn't for sale." The old man says. I look at him with a shock look...It wasn't for sale! I look at Jesse and Marina for help in these type of conversation. I see Marina nod her head and walk up to the old man.

"Excuse me sir, but that rod belongs to a vampire and I have to confiscated." Marina says with authority lace on every word. The old man scoffs angrily at Marina.

"I know it belongs to a vampire! But I won't give it to a vampire hunter! I'm going to give it to it's rightful owner young lass." The old man says whilst walking to the display box and opening it. Taking Luna out. "This belongs to a vampire that died with her lover...It was said that she didn't destroy the spirit that leaves inside the rod...Because she wanted some one with a kind heart to use it." The old man explains looking at the rod with a warm smile on his face. I take a step in front of the old man, and gently place my hand on top of the rod.

"The rod's name is Luna...This is her first form." I tell the old man whilst placing my other hand. When I do the rod starts to glow. The old man let's go off it quickly, and backs away when the glow disappears and Luna second form was in front of me with my hands still placed on the middle of the rod. "This is her second form." I tell the old man.

"Oh...my...So your the one who is going to use this rod...for good?" The old man asks me with a serious face.

"Yes, but how do you know this?" I ask him curious.

"My ancestors use to work with a vampires, but as time went by vampires weren't our only customers." The old man says with a grin on his face.

"Oh I see, but" I look down whilst speaking. Luna look so beautiful, but I couldn't take her from this old man.

"Don't worry lass you can have the rod...It seems your it's rightful owner." The old man says happily. He quickly searches for the case of it and gives it to me. "But lass...please be careful if this rod pick you it means there's trouble a rising some where, and oh I haven't introduce myself! I'm Walter Scotchville at your service!" Walter says happily to us.

"I'm Alexis.." I was interrupted by Jesse.

"Yuki! Yeah...Alexis Yuki at her service!" Jesse says with a grin on his face. I give him a glare that could kill some one.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Yuki...I hope every thing works fine for you and your friends." Walter says with concerned lace on his voice.

"Thank you, but we must be leaving." Marina says whilst pushing me out glaring at the old man for some odd reason. When we are out of the place I turn to Jesse who was hiding behind Marina.

"Andersen...My last name isn't Yuki you know that!" I tell him menacingly.

"He had a reason not to tell him your last name...Think Alexis do you want to get find by your family?" Marina asks me whilst looking around.

"What are you asking this?" I answer her with a question.

"Because the town thinks you disappeared that night you got shoot...Alexis there are posters with your name and missing in bold letters." Jesse explains to me. I see Marina walk up to a electricity poll and gently rip off the paper that was clip there. She walks back to us, but hands me the paper. I understand what Jesse was explaining to me. The poster I have on my hand was a flier that has my information and everything in it.

"So...my parents are looking for me, but...I'm not human anymore." I say sadly looking at the sky.

"Yes correct, but know that you said your first name...maybe the old man will tell the police or your parents." Marina points out. I look at her with a frown...Is it a good idea for my parents to reunite with me...When I have deadly sins after me? No...it's not.

"I hope the old man doesn't tell thought." I tell her.

"He won't...I just hope he doesn't see the flier." Jesse says whilst taking the flier off my hands and ripping it off into a million pieces. I look at the pieces of paper float in the brezze the wind produced around us.

"Well then let's go home shall we?" I ask them which they both nod in agreement.

As we reach the park I felt that presence I felt when I was near Camula...It was really familiar, but why?

"I see you can sense us!" Some one says behind us. The 3 of us quickly turn around to see a boy practically older than me, but what was funny was that he look like a koala. I hear Jesse hiss next to me.

"Be careful Alexis...He is one of the deadly sins as well." Jesse says walking in front of me in a protective manner.

"Licious! A were wolf I get to fight today! The name is Chumly Huffington and I'm an ogre, but I have to wait for my partner!" Chumly says with a devilish smirk.

"He isn't the only your going to fight today." Marina says walking next to Jesse with a frown on her face.

"So a vampire hunter thinks she could fight against an ogre? But what about a demon?" My whole body tenses up when I hear that voice behind me...It couldn't be? Could it. I turn around to be face to face with blue eyes I knew so much.

"Zane?" I ask in a whisper trying to control my body...I knew that familiar feeling I got from Camula...Was because of Zane! This can't be real! He can't be a demon or a deadly sin! I knew him since I was a small child, and his my older brother's best friend! How could this happen?

* * *

><p>Me;I think that's a cliff hanger or something? Well any aways~ I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and please don't kill me if I made Zane a deadly sin! *covers behind Marina*<p>

Marina:Don't hide behind me! Sheesh any ways I like that I was nice to Aexis in this chapter! :D

Me;What ever~ Any ways time to introduce the new characters~

Zane: A demon and a Deadly sin and partner of Chumly.

Chumly: A ogre and a Deadly sin parnter of Zane.

Me:And A lot to come as the story progresses! We should wait for the other contrary virtue and Jaden workng as a team :D And more Jaden and Alexis moments~

Marina:Hey! No telling the readers!

Me:Oh sorry! Well any ways time to say those 3 words~

Marina&Me: Read&Review&Enjoy~

Marina:Peace out!

Me:Adios I que regresen pronto~


	9. Chapter 9

Me: Sorry for the late update! I hope this chapter is really good it took me a lot of times and stuff x33

Marina:*sighs* It's going to get worse isn't it?

Me:Pfft no!

Marina:That's a yes...any ways let's start the story.

Me:Sure!, but first the disclamer and! I have seeing the light! *gets k.o by Marina*

Marina;And know you see the darkness~ Disclamer Blueredrosa23 doesn't own Yugioh Gx ^w^

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>"Zane?" I ask in whisper.<p>

"Alexis...I knew you we're alive, but didn't know you will be turn into a vampire to protect yourself ." Zane tells me with a frown on his face. I look at him confused by his words.

"What do you mean to protect myself?" I ask him confused.

"Alexis even thought you where a human...you where still a contrary virtue that has to die." Zane says to me with a frown still attach to his face. I look at him confused more then before! How could I be a contrary virtue!

"Zane...explain to me this...I don't understand nothing.." I tell him looking down not wanting to see his face.

"Very well then...The night of the party you went with your friends...Let's say it was all planned...That day you we're suppose to die..Not live." Zane explains to me, but it was to confusing and I was getting angry by the minute.

"Why! Just why does the damn Deadly sins want with me! Why do you people want me dead!" I ask him angrily.

"Why? Well I'll tell you Alexis...your a contrary virtue...just like Asuka...I don't understand how from vampire you we're reincarnated into a human...And at the same time...your suppose to be really close to one of the most powerful heavenly contrary...The Supreme king to be in fact." Zane says to me...I look at him trying to absorb all this information...How could I be a contrary virtue? And how did Zane knew about Asuka! This is all confusing dammit!

"Okay...If I'm a contrary virtue...which one am I?" I ask Zane with a serious face, but before he could answer me I add. "And who is the Supreme King I'm suppose to be really close?"

Zane was about to answer me, but I was suddenly brought into a hug by a dark brunette.

"Sissy your alive!" I hear my brothers muffle voice. My eyes open wide as saucers when I hear his voice and smell his scent...This can't be! Atticus can't be here! This place is dangerous! Atticus breaks the hug and inspects me head to toe. "I can't believe it...This must be a dream!" Atticus says with tears in the corner of his eyes.

"It isn't a dream Atticus, but a nightmare." Zane tells Atticus with a devilish smirk on his face. Suddenly he raises one of his hands up. At first I was confused, but when I see puffs of black smoke circling his hand I understood now. "Say hello to the famous scythe that transforms into any weapon. The Scythe that will separated your soul out of your body! Iram is your time to put people to sleep!" Zane says out loud the puff of black smoke take shape of a scythe. It's structure was beautiful just like Luna, but had this deadly aura around it.

Atticus looks at Zane shock, but turns to me pointing at the scythe.

"Didn't know Zane could do magic!" Atticus says happily. I give him a glare for being naïve at times like this! "And why did you mean a nightmare?" Atticus asks clearly confused.

"It's not magic Atty! Zane isn't human!" I tell him angrily. He looks at me confused, but burst out laughing.

"Sissy that's just hilarious! Zane isn't human! I don't know what happened by the time you disappeared, but he looks human to me!" Atticus says pointing out facts that weren't true.

"You should listening to her mate. This guy that is in front of you is a demon." I hear an Australian accent behind Atticus and me. I turn around to see a guy tilting his cowboy hat at me whilst he had Chumley in a chock hold. His hair was spike, but what caught me off guard was the bandages he has in one of his eyes...I wonder why? And the other think was that caught my interest about this guy was the crocodile strap on his back.

"He is a what!" Atticus asks in disbelief. I continue to stare at the guy with the bandage eye...That I completely forgot about Zane. I hear a whoosh behind me. I quickly turn around to see the scythe coming my direction ready to chop me off into 2 pieces. I tried to grab Luna fast, but the way Zane swing it...It was fast in people eyes, but in my eyes it was coming to slow...Tormenting me, and my existence in this word.

I was about to block the scythe of his, but a red blur step on it's way stopping it from cutting me into 2 pieces. I look at the scythe being push back by a black and gold trims sword that has a chain attach to it's end...This sword look weak compare to the scythe! I look at the owner of said sword to gasp in surprise. Jaden was the rightful owner of the said sword. Jaden was smirking at Zane's reaction of surprise.

"Never thought a deadly sin will be a demon." Jaden says with a smirk putting force on the scythe making Zane stagger a little bit. I feel some one grab my hands and start pulling me out of the park. I look at the owner of the hands confused.

"Sissy we need to get away from this crazy people!" Atticus says with fear lace on his voice. I stop pulling him to hard that makes him fall on his butt in the ground. He looks up at me. "Sissy what are you doing!" Atticus asks more confused.

"I'm sorry Atty, but tell mom, dad and Alec I miss them same with Mac." I tell him pressing a pressure point that was near his shoulder. I mentally thank Mac for showing me this little technique. I hide my brother's body near a tree that was near the parks exit. "I hope you will be safe here." I say quietly to myself.

I give my brother one last look, before running into the action. When I reach it. It seems Marina team up with the guy who has a crocodile strap on his back whilst Jesse and Jaden fight Zane. It seems Jesse transform into his wolf form and was currently biting Zane's scythe helping Jaden get an opening on his shoulder.

"Alexis!" I hear Marina call for me. I look at her confused, but suddenly understand. It seems Chumley has gotten out of his chock, and it was running my direction. I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

"Luna is time to show your beauty!" I say out loud. The rod starts glowing currently blinding Chumley as it transforms into her second form. "I'm sorry, but I have to do this." I say to Chumley who was rubbing his eyes. I didn't know much how to fight with a rod, but I knew how to hit with a baseball bat, and that's what I did to Chumley. I took a hard swing, and hit him on the stomach sending him flying to a tree knocking him out in the process. I hear some one whistle next to me.

"Nice swing Lex." I hear Marina say to me with a grin on her face.

"I'm with you mate, so you must be Alexis. I'm Jim Crocodile Cook at your service." The guy with the crocodile strap behind introduces himself to me. So his name is Jim? I look at him waiting for some thing, but instead he goes to the direction in which Jesse and Jaden are fighting.

"Don't worry about Jim. His a demon hunter, and a contrary virtue." Marina tells me with a smirk.

"I see." I say to her, but when I was going to ask her how did she know this information. Some one grabs us from behind pressing our back against his chest.

"Thank you guys for being defenseless. It was licious!" The owner of the chest Marina and I we're press to. I was squirming a little trying to get out of his tight grip, but failed. "Know Ms. Rhodes let me return the favor! To you and your friend!" Chumley says happily. I look at him through the corner of my eyes, but when I felt as if my air was being put on hold.

I couldn't breath, but I wasn't going to give up. From the distance you could hear metal hit another piece of metal quite hard, but that wasn't the problem now. My first thought was to bite his arm, but when I caught whiff of blood I started to panic thinking that some one got hurt specially Jaden. I had it! I was going to bite through his skin with my fangs, but couldn't when he roughly trowed Marina and me to the ground.

"That wasn't licious!" Chumley says in a hissing manner. I look at him to find in the arm that was holding Marina was a pocket knife penetrating his skin making him bleed like crazy.

"Mhm never thought a pocket knife will make him bleed like that, but I like it!" Marina says happily starting to get up wearing a smirk on her face. I look at her shock, but quickly shrug it off when Chumley glares at her.

"You like it huh?" Chumley asks pulling the knife out of his skin. Making the cut visible know. "Then why don't I do it to you!" Chumley roars at Marina running towards her with the pocket knife in hand. I stand up, and ready myself for another swing at him...But he suddenly stop mid way infront of Marina. I notice white puff of smoke surrounding his body making it difficult to move.

"Stop this! We shouldn't fight!" I hear a voice I knew well as a child as well. I look at the direction of said voice to see Syrus standing there glaring at us.

"And why shouldn't we Syrus?" Zane asks behind me. I turn around quickly to see Zane behind me wearing a smirk on his face. Odd? He wasn't trying to kill me with his scythe right now.

"Because this is wrong! What the deadly sins are doing is not the right thing!" Syrus says sadly. He must feel horrible, because Zane is a deadly sin. "Please brother...stop! This isn't you!" Syrus pleads at Zane. I hear Zane scoff angrily.

"Chumley...is time to go." Zane plainly says turning his body into smoke same as Chumley. I didn't hear Chumley complain, but I didn't paid attention to that, but to an old friend that was standing in front of us.

"Syrus? Are you a demon as well?" I ask him walking up to him. Syrus looks down ashamed.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys before, but Alexis are you a vampire now?" Syrus asks me with a frown on his face.

"Yeah, and a contrary virtue..." I say to him not believing the last part.

"Well then! Let me re introduce myself Alexis. I'm Syrus Truesdale a Heavenly virtue and demon as well." Syrus says bowing down politely towards us.

"You learn new things every day." Marina says to me. I nod hiding my surprise.

"Alexis." I hear Jaden call out to me. I look at him confused, but ready for his outburst. I hear him sigh and scratch the back of his head nervously.

"Maybe I should tell you as well that I'm a heavenly virtue to." Jaden says giving me a sad smile. I look around me to see every one standing near me. Jesse was still in his wolf form, but was next to Marina who was petting him on the head lovingly. Jim was next to Jaden giving me a friendly grin whilst Syrus was shyly playing with his thumbs.

"I see...So that means I'm truly a contrary virtue?" I ask all of them. Every one nods in agreement except Marina who was in a thinking manner.

"So that's why...Those deadly sins want to kill me." I say out loud, but kept hiding the Supreme King part a secret. First I need to know all the heavenly virtues to see which one is the Supreme King that's for sure!

"I thought it was something else." Marina points out.

"Yeah, but I think this is only the beginning right?" I ask nervous. I feel Jaden place a hand on my shoulder and giving me a gentle squeeze on it.

"It is." Jaden says in a whisper. I sigh and look at the sky with a frown on my face. Great when I thought I use to be a normal human I wasn't! These secrets will keep coming I have a feeling about that as well.

* * *

><p>Me:And there's another chapter done with the fight and Jaden coming to the rescue! coughcoughlikealwayscough Any ways Alexis learned some many things in this chapter ^w^<p>

Marina;and me too! I'm not etting Jesse lovingly in the head!

Me:Yesh you are! Any ways time to say hello to the characters that we're in this story before Marina says some thing rude!

Marina:You want me to say some thing rude? Heh idiota~

Me:...*fake coughs* Here are the characters!

Atticus Rhodes: Human for now~ x33

Syrus Truesdale: A demon and heavenly virtue.

Jaden Yuki: A vampire and a heavenly virtue~

Jim Cook: A demon hunter and a contrary virtue.

Me: other Characters will be introduce in other chapters as well~

Marina:Okay then. It's time for the 3 words so I could rest for another chapter.

Me:Hope you chock on your sleep *innocent smile*

Marina:Same with you my dear friend~

Me&Marina: Read&Review&Enjoy~

Marina:Peace out!

Me:Adios i que regresen pronto~


	10. Chapter 10

Me:Sorry for taking long on making these little chapter~ No worry my other sory won't be ignore and I will finish it...I'm just having problems on making a tense conversation with Haine and Nate X33 That's all, and as well I won't get distracted on this work and my college work...Stupid books aren't cheap -_-

Marina:Oh suck it up! If the books aren't cheap...Then don't buy them!

Me:...Then how do you think I will pass my classes?

Marina;I don't know you tell me?

Me:Your hopeless*face palms*

Marina:Says the person who was late on her first class!

Me:Well I can't change my nature x33 I was always late for my classes in high school, but it's all going to change!

Marina:keep telling yourself that morona.

Me:La tuya~

Marina:0_o

Me:Time to say disclamer before I get curse out by Marina x33

_**Disclamer: I don't own Yugioh GX~**_

Me:Enjoy~*run away*

Marina:You won't run away from me that easily!

* * *

><p>I look at Atticus walk back and forth angrily at the room his staying. I was siting in the bed with Jaden next to me whilst the others we're just standing. I never thought Jaden will let my brother stay in a resort that is only for mythical creatures, but I'm grateful he let my brother stay.<p>

"I don't get this at all! I thought it was all myth about mythical creatures!" Atticus states angrily at us. I sigh at first I thought that as well, but well who is a vampire know? Know I believe and I'm highly curious about other creatures as well.

"Well they do exist Atty." I tell him with a reassuring smile.

"That's bull Alexis!" Atticus tells me angrily. I sigh in annoyance at his stubbornness.

"Well they do really exist Atticus...You saw my brother, and the weapon he was wielding." Syrus points out. I thank the heaviness Syrus was here to help me make my brother believe that mythical creatures are real.

"Well that might be a magic trick you know!" Atticus says in denial lace in his voice.

"Atty...your in denial?" I ask him now fully comprehending him.

"Well Lexie...If you saw your best friend trying to kill some one precious to you...Would you rather be in denial?" Atticus asks with a sad smile on his face.

"No." I firmly tell him.

"I'm with Alexis as well Atticus...It hurts me as well, but you got to face the reality." Syrus says whilst looking at the ground. I look at my brother who was clenching and in clenching his fists. He was finally realizing the truth, but I'm afraid that he would be in denial like this when I tell him...That I'm not human anymore.

"Syrus...never thought you will say stuff that only grown up will say." Atticus tells Syrus with a smile.

"So that means your facing reality?" I ask him.

"Yes, but I want.." Atticus couldn't finish his sentence, because he turns to Jim. "You to train me...you are human like me, but yet you hunt demons right?" Atticus asks Jim who was surprise by the sudden request. I stand up from the bed angrily and glare at Atticus.

"You would not be doing such things!" I angrily tell him.

"I will Lexie! You don't know if he will come back and attack us! Syrus can't protect us from everything and neither this people!" Atticus states angrily. I wasn't going to back down, because this is my fight! Not his!

"Jim, Marina and Alexis could I see you guys outside." Jaden says whilst getting up from the bed, and walking to the door. I give my brother one last glare who looks at Jaden confused. I walk outside of my brother's suppose to be room to see Jaden leaning on the wall with Marina next to him looking clearly confused.

"So mate what's the plan?" Jim asks Jaden whilst closing the door not wanting my brother to hear, because I know the others could hear the conversation pretty well.

"Well just accept him as a student." Jaden tells Jim with his eyes close.

"What! Are you nuts!" I ask him in a hissing manner.

"I'm with Jaden here Alexis...You are being targeted by the deadly sins...The people you care for might be in risk as well." Marina points out whilst looking at Jim who nods in confirmation about this.

"But! It's my fight not his!" I say angrily at them.

"It's our fight as well Alexis, but you don't know what the deadly sins are thinking of doing." Jaden states with a frown on his face.

"I agree with him. I tell you mate..The deadly sins don't play fair...They will hunt out people who mean the world to the heavenly and contrary virtues." Jim points out.

"That's one of the reason's I'm here." Marina tells me with a sad smile. I look at her confused not understanding. "I will tell you later~" Marina says giving me a play full wink. I look back at Jaden who was staring back at me.

"Alexis don't be worry...Jim will train him well, same as Marina." Jaden says giving me a warm smile. I look at Marina who was giving me a peace sign.

"Might as well train him in the combat form against vampire don't cha think?" Marina asks me with a smirk.

"And I will train him in the combat form against demons...From these 2 forms..we will see which one suits him really well." Jim points out.

"Wait! What do you mean which one suits him really well?" I ask Jim confused.

"He can't be a demon hunter or vampire hunter at the same time you know? He has to choose which fighting style he feels comfortable." Jim explains to me.

"And if he becomes a vampire and demon hunter at the same time he might be hunted by both mythical creature, so we are going to train him in which style is better for him." Marina states proudly.

"So don't worry to much Alexis. He will be fine, and he isn't going to be much in danger." Jaden says in a manner that I trust his every word.

"Okay...I won't...Jim and Marina." I call out for the 2 who look at me confused. "I entrust you with my older brother...Please don't torture him to much." I tell them bowing down politely.

"We won't~ Except if my twin helps...then I can't guarantee he won't be torture." Marina says scratching the top of her head.

"Huh? Twin?" I ask her confused.

"Well my twin sister Marisol is a vampire hunter like me, but more stronger than me." Marina points out the fact.

"Oh I see." I tell her.

"Well mate tomorrow we will be taking Atticus with us...Is that alright with you?" Jim asks me. I nod in agreement. "Okay then. Should you go inside?" Jima asks me whilst opening the door.

I was the first to walk, but I notice every one was leaving the room giving me a pat in the back as they left me alone with my brother so I could talk to him.

"What did he said sissy?" Atticus asks me with a worried look.

"Well he will train you...Same as Marina, but Atty is this what you really want?" I ask him concerned.

"Yes...I want to know why the hell was in Zane's mind to have come to attack you, and..." Atticus couldn't finish, because he pull me into a hug. "I want to know why you ran away from home...And hide with these people..." Atticus says with sadness lace in his voice. I resist the urge to pull him away, but decided that he needed a hug even thought I dislike giving hugs, but he needs it more than me.

"Atty...I didn't ran away from home...I got umm." I wanted to tell him everything, but fear consume my very being. Atticus pulls away from the hug looking me directly in the eyes with a confused look.

"You got what?" Atticus asks curious. I brake away from his hold and walk to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow Atty! You need your rest for tomorrow~" I tell him with a fake smile. I quickly get out of his room not wanting to hear his response or anything. I had a feeling he was still in denial.

I sigh out loud and walk to my room when I reach it I slam the door open not caring who heard it. I quickly climb my bed not caring if I will sleep with the same cloth's, but I will change tomorrow any ways. I close my eyes awaiting sleep to come to me, and take me where Asuka is.

_**(Next Morning.)**_

I yawn out loud extremely tired. Why? Didn't catch a glimpse of sleep...I ran my hand through my hair annoyed...Why didn't I dreamed about Asuka giving me advices or anything? I get off my bed , and walk to my closet to get ready for the day. I hear a knock in the door.

"Come in!" I say whilst picking the clothes I was going to wear for today.

"Big sister Marina told me to give you this!" I hear Hane behind me. I turn to look at him. He was holding a piece of paper in his outstretched hand at me. I took at from him confused. "Marina said to read it's continents if you want to go see your older brother's progress any time you want." Hane explained to me. I nod and give him a smile.

"Thank you Hane." I say whilst patting him on the head.

"Your welcome big sister!" Hane tells me whilst walking out of the room. I mentally thank Marina as well. I open the piece of paper to see a direction written in it, so that's where she and Jim are going to train Atticus. I ran to the bathroom to take a quick shower. I finish showering and doing my morning routine I do every day.

"Might as well visit see the place he is going to be train right?" I ask myself quietly...And at the same time tell him the truth about my sudden disappearance as people think. I quickly put on the black skirt making a note to myself if Mindy, Blair or Marina come back to this place we will go shopping...I need some jeans! I can't continue to wear skirts every damn day! I put on a white polo shirt that has blue trims liking the shirt already. I put some long blacks socks. When I walk out the bathroom. I put some black vans finishing my look. I let my hair down just to lazy to put it on a pony tail that's for sure.

I walk out of my room, and start walking downstairs to see Yubel talking casually to a girl with light blue hair tied in a ponytail. She has the nicest of purple eyes that we're hidden behind some dorky glasses. She looks at me and quickly hides behind Yubel.

"Oh Alexis! Just the girl I was looking for~" Yubel says happily whilst walking away from the shy girl who was behind her. With her hand she points at the girl. "This is Aqua Illinos she is the nurse of the house, and at the same time a fairy." Yubel introduces her.

"It's...a pleasure to meeet you Ms. Alexis." Aqua stutterers cutely.

"Oh! Just call me Alexis no need for the Ms." I tell her sincerely with a smile on my face.

"Oh ookay!" Aqua says playing with her thumbs this time not stuttering like before. I turn to Yubel.

"Yubel is it okay if I go for a walk?" I ask her with a smile.

"Sure, but be careful okay?" Yubel says whilst looking at Aqua who was still playing with her thumbs.

"Thank you!" I tell her happily whilst walking to the door and opening to get out of the Resort to the woods.

I close the door gently and sigh feeling quite uncomfortable for some odd reasons. Well it was odd that Asuka didn't visit me to tell me some information, but that's not the point here. I walk to the left side of the forest knowing if I go straight I'll reach the park. As I continue walking the forest I notice this place seems familiar to me. Was it perhaps that old dare I was doing with Seika when we where in Middle School? The textures of the tree and the path I was walking it seemed so familiar to me, but that day of the dare...I woken up at the entrance of the park I don't know how, but I knew my school's tie I lost it...I think? It was such a blur that day...That I thought it was just a dream.

"A penny for your thoughts?" I hear some one ask me from behind me. I was so deep in thought that I jumped a little,but then my body tensed up...The same sense I felt yesterday with Chumley and...Zane. I turn around to face that person. When I do I see a guy taller than me with red hair that was spiked up. His eyes we're olive green or it's Grey? I couldn't see well with the glasses he was wearing. I step back away from him just in case he might attack just like the others.

"What do you want?" I ask him with a glare. He gently takes my hand and kisses the top of my hand in a prince charming manner.

"I'm Adrian Gecko a wizard if my lady wants to now, and as well a deadly sin." Adrian introduces himself. I notice he was still holding my hand. I tried to pull it back, but his grip on it was strong that almost made me epp in pain. "And don't worry I'm not going to attack you, but help you get your powers." Adrian says with a smirk on his face.

I look at him confused...Why would a deadly sin wants to help me get my powers, when he could easily kill me right now!

* * *

><p>Me;Well this chapter is a little...I forgot the word any ways~ I introduce Adrian and Aqua in this story~ And a little bit about Marisol~ But between us will Atticus be better as a demon hunter or vampire hunter? Or some thing else? you guys tell me ^w^<p>

Marina;Your just being lazy -_-

Me:I'm not! Any ways I'll tell you guys what the next character will be introduce next in the next chapter...And that's going to be!

Marina:Who is going to be?

Me:David...Because Adrian is a jerk~

Marina: -_- bs!

Me:David will appear in the next chapter, but it won't be a place that is like oh my gosh this place is pretty! That's all I got to say x3

Marina:Well time to put the characters info~

Marisol Chardon: Vampire hunter (Me: Better than Marina! Marina:Hey!)

Aqua Illinos: A healer fairy. (That's the reason she is the nurse in the house)

Adrian Gecko: A wizard and a deadly sin.

Me;Well that's everyone, and if your people are asking why i haven't put the name of the sins of each deadly sin is...because some one is going to provided that information to Alexis, but will it be a deadly sin or a contrary/Heavenly virtue or a normal person or mythical creature? It's between those~

Marina:Waho to much info! any ways time for those 3 words!

Me&Marina:Read&Review&Enjoy~

Marina:Peace out~

Me:Adios I que regresen pronto~


	11. Chapter 11

Me:Here is another chapter! I was planning on updating it on saturday, but I haven't finshed the chapter, but don't I will still update~ Any way here's the chapter!

Marina:*yawns* I'm quite tired

Me: Same here, but I got to stay strong! Know I can play my soulsilver~ I was going to make Seika say "I want to go home and curled up to my pikachu plushy," But naw it was funny at first, but I remember I got a pikachu plushie to XD

Marina: I don't~

Me: Hater! Any ways disclamer time!

Disclamer: I don't Yugioh Gx~

Marina:Enjoy~

Me:Yup! I hope is goodX3

* * *

><p>I continue to look at Adrian confused. I didn't understand why did he want to help me achieve my true strength?<p>

"You seem confused." Adrian points out the obvious.

"No duh!" I say angrily.

"Well my lady should I explain the reason why I want to help you?" Adrian asks me with a coy smirk.

"Yeah...Why won't you do that for me?" I ask hissing at him. I shouldn't let my guard down, but he was still gripping my hand.

"Well let's say...You weren't a normal human for starters." Adrian states. I roll my eyes, but keep quiet waiting for more information. "You know you're a contrary virtue, but not which one." Adrian says instead of explaining.

"Just explain." I say resistanting the urge to ask him if he knew which contrary virtue I was.

"Of course. Well I'll say when you we're in your pre-teen years...You and your friend came to this part of the forest; because of a dare should I say?" Adrian says still not explaining what I want to know.

"What does that have to do with my powers!" I ask almost losing my patience with this guy. Why couldn't he just get to the point already!

"It has to do a lot actually...That day was like a blur to you correct?" Adrian asks me.

"Yes...but how do you know that?" I ask getting slightly afraid of him.

"It doesn't matter my lady, but the thing that matter is what person you meet in that forest...Ever since that day you stop being an abnormal human." Adrian points out. "If I'm correct when you we're just a small child you we're taken to the hospital, because you in summer days you didn't sweat as other people and in cold days it was like the cold didn't affect you at all." Adrian explains to me.

"I was an abnormal human?" I ask clearly not getting this information.

"Yes my lady, but why don't we find out who lock your powers don't we?" Adrian asks me with a smirk on his face.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask him curious.

"Well you meet a vampire when you were in this place, because of _that_ dare….Don't you remember waking up in the entrance of the park with a major headache?" Adrian asks me.

"I sure do!" I answer him rudely. He gives me a smirk and closes his eyes and starts mumbling too himself. "What are you doing?" I ask getting nervous.

"I'm helping you UN lock your powers." Adrian says placing his hand on my fore head, when he does this act my whole body tenses up and a major head ache comes to me. I hiss in pain not liking the head ache. "This is only going to hurt for a few minutes~" Adrian says happily. I suddenly start seeing white, but then it turns black. I felt some one catch me, when I faint. "Oh I forgot to mention this makes you faint as well." That's the last thing I heard from him, when blackness completely took over me.

_**Dream Sequence**_

_I was standing near a middle school that look kind of familiar, but that's when I realize it was the old Middle school I use to go! I look around looking for someone, but first is this a dream or a memory? I was going to give up, until I saw a patch of brown hair run my direction. When she got near me I notice her features pretty well. It was Seika when she was a middle school student! She ran past me. I look behind me to see my middle school self-tying my shoes with a bored face._

"_Lexis! Guess what!" Seika asks happily. I remember back than we weren't jealous of our looks, instead people were. Back then my hair reach my shoulders whilst Seika reach her waist making look girly girl whilst I was the tomboy._

"_What? Don't tell me chicken butt." My middle school self said already bored of the conversation._

"_No silly! I made it on the cheerleading squad!" Seika says with a huge grin, back then we were naïve…I can't believe I'm saying this words, but I missed those days._

"_Congratz!" My middle school self said with fake happiness. Seika playfully punches my younger self and pouts_

"_Lexie stop being so could! Let's go celebrate!" Seika states with a huge grin. I was waiting for my younger self response, but it never came when the head cheerleader of the school came towards our direction wearing a frown on her face, and I shouldn't forget her to lap dogs._

"_Nobody's celebrating anything!" The head cheerleader hisses at Seika and my younger self. _

"_What do you want Cassandra?" My younger self asks whilst standing up. Oh Cassandra I wonder what happened to you when we all graduated middle school….Maybe not I suppose._

"_Well for your friend Seika to do a simple dare with her best friend…If she wants to join the cheerleading team." Cassandra says with a smirk on her flawless face. From all the girls in this middle school she was the first one that puberty hit on her body, because I was flat chested back then…Sometimes I miss being flat chested. _

"_We aren't doing any of your stupid dares! Any ways I'm already on the team!" Seika says angrily._

"_Oh but you have to our you're out of the team~ I can convince all of your team mates to go against you~" Cassandra says with a devilish smirk. _

"_We will do it." My younger self said with a frown on her face._

"_Lexie don't it's alright." Seika tells my younger self._

"_It's not alright. I hate this kind of people who think just because they have power over something. They could rule the entire damn school." My younger self says extremely pissed. Waho I did have anger problems back than as well….I thought Atty was joking about it._

"_Humph I'll ignore those words you utter, and just tell you the dare, but first follow me to where the dare will take place." Cassandra says whilst walking to the school entrance._

_I was going to suddenly follow them, but everything turned black and the scenery change from 2 girls with bruises on their legs and arms. It was Seika and me taking deep breath trying to regain their breath._

"_We shouldn't done this Lexie! I want to go home! But we are lost!" Seika says whilst cleaning her face with her hands. She was trying to hide the tears, but I still could see some running down her cheeks._

"_I know, but we can't turn back now." My younger self says acting brave so Seika won't be more scared, because when the other person is scared as well. Nobody thinks straight and bad things happen._

_I hear a wolf's howled not really far away, but near where Seika and my younger self is. I notice they both tense up and look around in search of the wolf. I was as well looking around for the wolf, and that's when the bush that was next to Seika started rustling._

"_Maybe it's a bunny?" Seika asks my younger self with high hopes. My younger self was about to respond her, but quickly shut her mouth when a grey wolf came out of the bushes._

"_Seika…Run now!" My younger self screams at Seika who nods. They both start running fast. I was trailing behind them, but the wolf was behind me growling menacingly as if it knew us. My younger self and Seika stop running, because in the middle of the road there was 2 ways to choose. "We got to split up!" My younger self tells Seika in a hurry manner._

"_But but…" Seika stutters nervously._

"_Just choose which way you're going!" My younger self says angrily. Seika nods and picks the left side whilst my younger self picks the right. _

_I was about to continue running after my younger self, but yet again my dream or memory which ever it is turned pitch black. The scene change as well I was near a lake different than the one I talked to Blair. It was big and the water had a greenish color in it. There was a small cliff next to it, and the rocks were flat as if there were sits. I look behind me to see the same forest my younger self was running. I star to panic, but when I found my younger self in the floor she was sleeping. It seemed I trip on something and hit my head making me fall unconscious. I hear her grumble in pain. She starts to get up, but clutches her head._

"_Ow. I should be careful when I run." My younger self says. She looks at the scenery in front of her. "Did I die? Is this heaven?" My younger self asks herself quietly._

"_This isn't heaven~ the wolf got tired of chasing you around so it went back home." A boyish voice was sound behind me; I turn around to the sound of the voice to gasp in surprise. There standing in front of me was Jaden! When he was younger, he was giving my younger self a grin. I never saw him grinning like that, but know I do._

"_Who are you?" My younger self asks scared. Now I act scared sheesh what's wrong with me?_

"_Just a person helping another person." Jaden answers my younger self's question. She gives him a pout, but suddenly gasps in surprise._

"_You're hurt!" My younger self exclaims surprise. She quickly takes the school tie off, and put it on Jaden's injury. "This will stop the bleeding." My younger self says giving him a smile. Jaden was looking at my younger self surprised….Mhm I wonder why?_

"_Thank you." Jaden says in stuttering manner. It was rather cute….ugh Why am I thinking this? Wait Adrian said I met a vampire who….He didn't! "Do you need help getting out of here?" Jaden asks my younger self polite._

"_Yes thank you!" My younger self exclaims happily. My younger self was still close to Jaden's younger self, but suddenly he frowns. "What's wrong?" My younger self asks worried._

"_I'm sorry, but I got to erase your memory." Jaden says with a sad smile._

"_What are you talking!" My younger self says angrily. I hear Jaden sigh and he gently places his left hand on my younger self fore head. "What are you do_" My younger self couldn't finish her sentence when Jaden clashes his lips to my younger self's lips. For some odd reason I blush and look away giving them some privacy, but I thought came to me "Why the hell I'm looking away when just my younger self is getting kissed by Jaden's younger self?" I look back to see my younger self has fainted on Jaden's arms. _

"_Huh? Why?" I ask myself knowing I was going to get an answer._

"_There are some vampires that have the power to erase some one's memories, but Jaden didn't know back then you were a contrary virtue so he accidentally locked your powers by that sounded action." Adrian explains this to me whilst placing both his hands on my shoulders. _

"_That doesn't make sense! How could a human have powers anyway?" I ask angrily._

"_Your family line has vampire blood in it, so if I give you a spell book to you or any family members in your family you could do a spell." Adrian points out._

"_Even Atty and Alec?" I ask in a whisper._

"_Yes, even those 2 but we have to wait and see don't we? Know wake up my lady we have a surprise for you~" Adrian says happily. I didn't like the sound of that, but took a deep breath ready to wake up._

_**End of dream sequence.**_

I groggily wake up to see darkness around me. I gasp and look around, but when I tried to stand up pain shot through my head. I quickly clutch my head. It still was hurting, but I open my eyes again and look around trying to do like a cat and see in the darkness, but the place suddenly brighten thanks to the full moon. My eyes open wide as saucers this place was the old abandon storage house! This time I get up, but slowly so my head won't hurt.

When I do such a simply acting I hear "Chank" sound. I look at the small sound to see I had one part of a police hand cuff on my left wrist, but which one has the other end. I follow the handcuff to see the other part hand a limp hand in it. I follow the hand to see the owner of it, to gasp in shock. I was staring at my beat up cousin!

"Alec!" I say whilst kneeling down next to him. "Are you okay?" I ask extremely worried. I hear a grunt produce from his mouth. He opens his eyes and look at me shock.

"Alexis!" Alec asks with tears in his eyes. Alec maybe my cousin, but we treated each other as siblings.

"Yeah." I say giving him a warm smile. He pulls me to a hug, as much as I dislike them….Alec needed it as well.

"Thank Goodness you alright." Alec says whilst he brakes the hug.

"We aren't alright Alec." I pointed out with a serious face, "We need to get out of here." I say helping him stand up.

"This place doesn't have exits….It is a secluded place." I hear the voice I didn't want to hear. Alec and I walk to the voice to see David handcuff to a post in the same condition as Alec….Probably worst.

"David!" Alec says worried. Alec walks to him whilst dragging me. I didn't want to be near him, because if I was….I'm going to hurt him in so many ways.

"Alec? And Alexis!" David says my name happily I scoff and look away from him. He sure knows how to act happy.

"Yup! It is Alexis, but why are the 3 of us here?" Alec suddenly asks whilst he was in a thinking position.

"Well my friend for bait, but it looks like we don't need you guys since we got what we want." I hear a seductive voice behind Alec and I. Alec and I quickly turn around accidently hurting ourselves with the handcuffs. There standing in front of me was a girl probably my age. She has mid back curly black hair and silver eyes full of lust? Her clothing was all black, but her pale skin cold be seeing in some patch of her clothing. This girl let's say her clothing style was one like a slut.

"Who are you?" I ask menacingly.

"She is beautiful!" I hear Alec and David say together. I roll my eyes and glare at the girl in front of me.

"My name is Dixie Flores and I'm a fairy…And a deadly sin at your service Alexis Rhodes." Dixies introduces herself in a seductive way. I growl at her. If she is a fairy then which kind of fairy is she?

* * *

><p>Me:*gasp* Alexis met Jaden when she was in middle school! And got reunited with David :0<p>

Marina: I didn't make an apperance in this chapter!

Me:Next chapter you won't appear...I think?

Marina: And who will appear?

Me: 3 people 2 you meet in previes chapter yadda yadda~ But I hope you guys like this chapter...Took so much time DX

Marina: Yeah yeah Character info~

Dixie Flores: Deadly Sin and Fairy. (Me:By the way she is acting you could guess which sin she is :3 It's really easy! Marina:No it isn't! Me:Shut up!)

Alec Rhodes: Human for now as well~

David Rabb:Human.

Me:Well here are some characters~ I don't know what I should turn David into...It's really hard DX Well any ways time to say those 3 things~

Me&Marina:Read&Review&Enjoy~

Marina:Peace out!

Me: Adios I que regresen pronto~


	12. Chapter 12

Me:Sorry it took so long! I was just thinking how to make this chapter interesting~ Well next chapter I think there's going to be Jaden and Alexi moment,and plus in this chapter we are going to see some new characters...Only 2, but meh I don't know anymore XD I blame the math test I took on thursday! I hope I get a C in that examen!

Marina:What the? That doesn't make any sense stupida!

Me:Don't be a player hater XD I love this saying!

Marina:I'm both I hate you and the game that *points to an old looking Nintendo Ds lite* thing you need to upgrade.

Me:I don't like that nintedo 3ds whatever you called that thing! I prefer old fashion stuff! Oh and we have a special guess! Come out Brenda Birch! x3 He only appears at movie camoes, but has a full role in the pokemon game Sapphire,Ruby and my favorite Emerald!

Brendan:I'm in the wrong anime.

Marina:Suck it up and enjoy this anime~

Brenda:What are you? The icy queen or something?

Marina:Fool you better take it back! Guy that only appears in movie cameos!

Me:Now now guys be nice!

Brendan:I'll be nice x3

Marina:Make me!

Me:Oh are you sure about that? *Takes chainsaw out* Remember this?

Brendan&Marina:0_o

Me:Brendan do the disclamer as I chase this black hair girl with blue highlights around~ you can record if you want~

Brendan:Okay? Blueredrosa23 Doesn't own Yugioh GX nor mua~

Marina:Someone HELP ME!*Runs away from BRR23*

Me:You won't get away from me! Mwahahaha

Brendan:*sweatdrops* Enjoy~

* * *

><p>I growl menacingly at Dixie pushing Alec back by force.<p>

"What do you guys want with me?" I ask her getting tired of being chased by her kind.

"The boss is the one who gives the orders so we don't know. We were told to find you, but if you put resistance we could kill you." Dixie explains bored. I hear the guys sigh in a dreaming manner.

"I won't go with you guys and that's finally!" I say angrily, but gasp in shock when I heard my voice when I said those words….It was mixed with Asuka's voice!

"Well Ms. Rhodes prepare to die then." Dixie says with a devilish smirk on her face. She starts walking near me, and I roughly shove Alec further hurting my wrist on the process. Dixie stops in front of me, and places her hand on my cheek. "Odd? You should have the same look as the other guys, even if you're a female." Dixie states in a thinking manner. I swat her hand of my face.

"I'm not that kind of girl." I hiss at her. She was about to speak up, but a soft bark from behind her caught or interests. It was a puppy I quickly notice it was a Shiba Inu, but what was surprising….not to surprising knowing Jehu and Jesse's blue fur, but this puppy's fur was red and silver eyes.

"What is this dog doing here?" Dixie asks, but takes a deep breath and look back at me with lust on her eyes. "Ms. Rhodes prepare to have everything taken away from you…Especially that guy." Dixie says seductively. I look at Alec not caring if she meant David, but she wasn't looking at them, but directly at me….So she was talking about…Jaden!

"Over my dead body." I tell her with venom lace on my voice.

"We shall…" She couldn't finish her sentence, because of an explosion caught her attention. I took this as an opening and round house kick her on the stomach. My leg connects with her stomach and sends her a little far from us.

"Nice kick my lady." I hear Adrian voice in the distance. I look at the direction of the voice to see him standing in front of the exit of this cursed place.

"You shouldn't do that! And Adrian how could you compliment this bitch when she just kicked me on the stomach!" Dixie says infuriated. She was clutching her stomach and looking me with hate on her eyes. I give her a glare in return from her hate look.

"Dixie don't be jealous, but I came to tell you we have intruders." Adrian points out. I look away from Dixie to notice the red fur puppy disappeared.

"No shit Sherlock's! I heard the damn explosion!" Dixie continues to say infuriated she might be a fairy, but she has worst anger problems than me.

"There tactics was a little predictable….Right Mr. Princeton?" Adrian asks whilst jumping some spaces away from the Axe that was coming down on him. I look at the Axe with interest…It looks like it was carved with fangs! I look at the owner and smirk knowing that hairstyle, and the person behind him.

"Chazz! Mindy!" I exclaimed happy to see them.

"Alexis!" Mindy says happily.

"Don't tell me I have to fight that girl with the pathetic bunny ears and tail? I rather fight with the novice vampire!" Dixie says almost growling at Adrian with hate.

"Sorry bitch, but you're fighting me!" I hear new voice, and I quickly look at Dixie direction to see her she was put on a deadly head lock from the girl who was the same age as me. She has short red haired and silver eyes just….like the puppy I saw a few seconds ago! I continue to stare at her until I see the Shiba Inu tail and ears on her.

"Go Jasmine!" Mindy cheers at the other girl.

"Get off of me you bitch!" Dixie hisses at Jasmine with hate.

"Just because I'm part dog doesn't mean I'm that!" Jasmine growls at Dixie.

"Seriously? Well Gecko it's you and me then." Chazz says with a smirk and placing his Axe in a better position for him to swing at Adrian. "Mindy go help Alexis and get out of here….This will get messy." Chazz says whilst he gives Adrian a glare full of hate.

"Yes sir!" Mindy says whilst jumping over Adrian who tried to block her way there. "For being a wizard you're not actually pretty smart knowing the Chinese Zodiac." Mindy says happily whilst reaching me.

"Chinese Zodiac?" I ask her confused when she reaches me, and starts pulling at the handcuffs gently.

"Well I'm the demon bunny right? And in the Chinese Zodiac there's the year of the bunny! Jasmine is the dog who as well is a year, and Chazz is the dragon who like Jazz and me have a year!" Mindy explains with a grin, but it soon turns into a frown. "Why can't this brake!" Mindy says angrily.

"Humph don't criticize wizard's bunny girl, but well Chazz you're the demon dragon? And here I thought you were a middle class vampire." Adrian says with a smirk whilst Chazz gives him a glare.

"At least I'm not scum like you." Chazz says with a smirk.

I look at Mindy who was still struggling with the handcuffs….Maybe he put a spell on them. I place my free hand on the handcuff whilst doing this Mindy tries her effort again, and this time it brakes.

"What the? Alexis you got power?" Mindy asks me.

"Why you ask?" I ask confused.

"The handcuffs were cold too cold! That's how the broke!" Mindy says whilst placing my hand on the handcuffs that were near David. I retreat my hand quickly. "What's wrong?" Mindy asks noticing this.

"Nothing….let just do this." I tell her ignoring the anger this guy who was in the floor was giving me. When Mindy breaks his handcuff slaps him hard on the face. "What the?" I ask trying to hide my smile.

"Only way to wake them up from that fairy of lust." Mindy points out with a smile.

"Oh!" I turn to Alec and mentally cringed when I slap him on the face not to softly.

"Ow!" Alec says whilst rubbing his cheek and giving me a pout. "What was that for Alexis?" He adds whilst looking at Mindy awkwardly. "And who's this girl with the playboy bunny ears?" Alec asks whilst staring at Mindy who was now hiding behind me.

"I'm Mindy and what the hell is playboy?" Mindy asks confused.

"You don't want to know." I answer her whilst looking at the exit. "Maybe we should run to the exit now?" I ask her not liking the stare someone was giving me from behind.

"Not yet bunny girl! I want to talk to Alexis about something." I heard David said angrily. I take a deep breath, and spun around to face him.

"This is not the time for talking David." I tell him icily. Mindy was looking back and forth between us just like Alec. They were clearly confused of the way I'm acting, but I'll tell them later.

"For me it is! When we get out of here you might run away like that day!" David says getting angrier by the second. I was going to say something back, but stopped when Mindy gave him a round house kick making him kneeled down and clutch his stomach. I was surprised and well happy that Mindy did that, but she didn't finish yet. She kneeled next to him and presses his pressure points on his neck making him faint.

"That's for calling me bunny girl, and Alexis is right here is not the place to discuss things!" Mindy says whilst placing David's body on her back. It looked like Mindy was giving him a piggy back ride. "Let's go! Run like there's no tomorrow for the exit got it?" Mindy tells Alec who nods in a serious matter.

"Then on your marks." I say getting myself ready for the run.

"Get set." Alec says whilst doing the same thing as me.

"Go!" Mindy says. When she does the 3 of us break into a run for the exit ignoring the attacks that were thrown in our way. If I'm correct it was Dixie who was attacking us. "Don't look back!" Mindy says. I do what she told me to do, but I couldn't feel Adrian's presence in there. Did he ran away and left Dixie alone?

We reach the outside and I decided to look at the front of the place. It was a old warehouse the towns people use to use when they needed to put stuff away or needed a place to stay and relax. I take a deep breath and look at Mindy who roughly places David on the floor. She turns to me with a worried look.

"Could you guys continue without me?" Mindy suddenly asked us.

"Why?" I ask her worried.

"I need to help Jazz….She might be a heavenly virtue, but she needs my help! I'm sorry Alexis, but I'll be right back!" Mindy says whilst running past me. I turn to Alec who was clearly confused.

"Alec could you grab David or drag him if you want. We need to get out of here as fast as possible." I tell him.

"Of course, but Lex you're acting with us….Especially your boyfriend." Alec points out.

"He isn't my boyfriend anymore Alec…" I tell him whilst looking at Alec who had David's arm slung around his neck making David stand up.

"What happened Lex? You know you could tell me." Alec says in a gentle way.

"This is not the place for me to tell you let's get going." I tell him whilst walking through the nearest bushes it had. If I go this way maybe I could reach Marina's place. "Follow me please." I tell him whilst looking behind me. He gives me a silent nod.

I take a deep breath and walk this path I choose for the both of us. David was still knocked out, but that shouldn't matter now. The only thing that matter is getting out of this place safely. I look both ways of the place I choose to go, but I quickly recognize it! It was the path I choose when I was a pre-teen…When I met Jaden! When this though came to me my head started pounding hard.

"Ow." I say out loud whilst clutching my head.

"Lex are you alright? Maybe we should take a break before continuing." Alec states with worried lace in his voice.

"No it's alright." I tell him with a painful smile. I was about to start walking again, but the pain got worst that I screamed in pain.

"ALEXIS!" Alec screams worried whilst everything around me turns black.

_**Dream Sequence.**_

I groggily sit up, and look around clearly confused, but suddenly remember what I was doing.

"Alec!" I screamed his name extremely worried.

"Do you have to scream? It's annoying." I hear a voice from behind me. I turn to the voice to only see darkness around me. Is this a dream? Or did I die?

"Who's there?" I ask whilst trying to stand up, but failed miserable when a new shock of pain ran in my head making me sit down.

"Haou." The voice yet again answers. I look around for this 'Haou' but didn't find it.

"Could you show yourself Haou?" I ask quietly trying to find why is this voice sound familiar yet cold?

"Humph." Haou says sounding angry. When I look at the direction of the sound I gasp in surprise. One honey golden was starring right back at me. It was the same color as Jaden's but it didn't had the pupil in a cat way as Jaden's, but instead like a normal human, but if I look more closely it had a white dot in were the pupil should be.

"You got the same eyes as…"I couldn't finish, because Haou came out of the shadows and I could now clearly see his body and clothing. I was staring at him shock…..He looks exactly like Jaden! Except that Haou was wearing an eye patch on his left eye and that same eye it had a scar.

"Jaden?" Haou finishes for me with a smirk on his face. I was curious on how he knows Jaden, but I was more curious on what happened with his left eye.

"What happened to your left eye?" I asked whilst looking him up and down still not believing this guy was Jaden's look alike.

"Fighting for what I believed made me loose this eye, and the scar it has been by protecting a loved one." Haou says with a bored tone. Suddenly he grabs my right arm and pulls me up. I was standing in front of him by force. "Alexis Rhodes do you want to know sins of the people you have met that are deadly sins?" Haou asked me whilst looking behind him.

I was curious why he was looking behind him, so I decided to look that direction to have my eyes open wide as saucers. Jaden was there looking at me with worried eyes. I mentally sigh in relief that his eye color was browned not like Haou's eye color.

"Alexis answer the question." Haou says in a sneering manner, but still looking at Jaden who gave him a glare.

"Yes." I answer him truthfully.

"Well then. Camula was the first one you met didn't you?" Haou asked.

"Yes." I say to him, but not looking at him, but at Jaden who was still giving me that look.

"Well then Camula's is the deadly sin of Greed." Haou says with a smirk. "Maybe I should just name them all quickly so you could be with your lover." Haou says playfully.

"Huh?" I say confused at his sudden change of personality.

"Nothing well as I was saying Camula is greed whilst Chumley is gluttony, and Zane is anger…" Haou couldn't finish telling me, because of the question I asked him.

"How can Zane be the deadly sin of anger? He never showed anger around Atty, Alec and me!" I ask him angrily.

"Only with a few people he would control his anger in order to protect them." Haou explains. I look at him confused, but decided not to question anymore.

"Okay then continue please." I tell him looking at the dark floor. Know I notice the scenery around us. It was all dark you couldn't see anything except Haou, Jaden and me.

"Well then as I was saying before Zane is anger whilst Adrian is pride and Dixie well she is easy to know." Haou states with a frown in his face.

"She's the deadly sin of lust." I tell him wearing a frown on my face.

"Correct, but there's 2 more left….But are you sure you want your revenge Alexis?" Haou asked me with a smirk on his face. I look at him surprise that he knows this people quickly shrug it off.

"Yes…I want revenge on Seika." I say looking at him. I could have my revenge on David between these days, because now I have him closer.

"Well your revenge will be needed for destroying almost half the deadly sins." Haou points outs.

"Why do say this?" I ask him confused.

"Because I don't know how a human could have the spirit of a deadly sin, but your friend Seika is the new deadly sin…..The sin is envy." Haou says without hesitation on his words.

"You're lying! It can't be true!" I tell him angrily with shock written on my face. It couldn't be true….could it? Jim is a human and he is a contrary virtue….I don't know if I should believe this Haou guy.

It's the truth Alexis." I hear Jaden say in a whisper. I look at him surprise that know he decides to speak up. "She shot Alexis, even thought she could of come to you when she had those feelings right? She could of talk to you and let you know right? But her envy towards you and the spirit of that deadly sin made her do that!" Jaden says angrily glaring at the floor.

"What my reincarnation is saying is true." Haou says whilst looking at Jaden. I look at Jaden having these weird feeling of giving him a hug and never letting him go. "She could of gotten and talk to you about her felling correct? You guys were close friends. She could have told you her problems, but she chooses to kill you." Haou points out whilst roughly throwing me to Jaden's direction.

I land on Jaden's chest almost softly. I look up to see Jaden giving me a sad smile.

"I'm sorry." Jaden says whilst looking away from me. I couldn't be mad at him anymore….Maybe was because I remembered? I lay my head on his chest and close my eyes.

"It's alright." I tell him softly. I felt his arms circle my waist and pulling me to him. I should have pulled away, because I dislike this kind of stuff, but Jaden is a different person.

"Alexis." Jaden says whilst leaning towards me. I quickly realize what he was going to do my mind told me to pull away, but my heart and body did the opposite. Our lips met each other. His lips were soft and the way he kisses was gentle like he was afraid of breaking me.

"Annoying." I heard Haou says. I break the kiss and give him a glare whilst he gives me a smirk. "You do know this is a dream? And this might not happen." Haou points out.

"I know." I tell him with a frown.

"It's time to wake up Alexis." Haou tells me with an evil smirk.

I was about to speak up, but the dreamed instead of turning black it turned white. I was blinded by this light.

_**End of dream sequence.**_

I groan in pain whilst opening my eyes. When I do I look around surprised. I was in my room!

"How?" I ask confused.

"I got you hear with your cousin and that other dude." I hear Jesse's voice next to me. I look at him and give him an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry I'm being a burden to you guys." I tell him. He pats me on the head brotherly.

"Lex you're not a burden to us, but instead family." Jesse says with a smile.

"Thank you, but Jesse I want to you show you something." I tell him with a smile. Jesse looks at me with a blush adorning his pale cheeks.

"Lex I thought that was only for Jaden!" Jesse says playfully whilst forcing the blush down. I give him a glare that could kill, and I grab his hand in which he quickly retrieves back. "Alexis your hand is extremely cold!" Jesse says surprise whilst inching a little bit away from me.

"Well I finally UN lock my powers." I tell him with a grin.

"So your power is ice? And element?" Jesse asks clearly surprised.

"Yes." I say happily.

I might have told Jesse first…No Mindy was the one who notice it first, but I have these weird feeling of talking to Jaden. I want to ask him if he remembers meeting a little girl when he was a pre-teen…..I want to know everything he knows of me. This might be hard, but I have a feeling that he will be at that place.

* * *

><p>Me:Well another Chapter done~ I hope you guys like this one and how *Fake coughs* Mindy kick David's butt and anyways I loved Haou-kun a lot XD Even if he only appeared on Season 3 of Yugioh GX. I know he is Jaden evil side, but damn he is hot just like Jehu XD<p>

Marina&Brendan:Focus women!

Me:*stops acting like a fangirl* Ups sorry! Well any ways guys Brendan will be with us for a little while until I changed him to another Trainer.

Brendan:You know you could never change me *winks* I'm the first pokemon guy trainer you use in all your pokemon games.

Marina:You do know she choosed Lucas now.

Brendan:What! Your cheating on me with Lucas!

Me:*sweatdrops* I choosed Lucas in the pokemon game, because I got bored of Dawn and anyways in Pokemon Black I was going to choose Black~ Because he got a special place in my heart*makes a heart motion* But choosed White instead.

Brendan:You better! I feel so heart broken!

Marina:Be a man dammit!

Me:Now now guys is time to put character info.

Jasmine:Demon Dog

Chazz:Demon Dragon(Me:Happy Chinese Zodiac Years! Marina:You forgot already? Me:Sorry. Marina:*sighs*)

Haou:?

Me:Well those are the new characters...I think? But let's hope that next chapter is better!

Marina:Hell yeah it would! It's going to be spicy and funny when Alexis is turned into a k

Brendan:*covers Marina's mouth*Now now don't tell the readers~

Me:Yeah! Don't be snitch!

Marina:*takes Brendans hand away from her mouth*Whatever time for those 3 words~

Brendan:Read~

Me:Review~

Marina:Enjoy~

Brendan&Marina:Peace out~

Me:Adios I que regresen pronto~


	13. Chapter 13

Me:Here's another Chapter! Sorry for taking long, but I got a lot of homework...Especially math -_- But! I'm half done with chapter 14~ I just need to finish all my homework rather quickly and bam I can start again on chapter 14~ For now i have to do a praise speech for tomorrow...which is really bad when you don't admire nothing XD

Marina:That's not a surprise there.

Brendan:I'm with her.

Me:Shut up guys~ Okay time to say hello to Black! He is our special guest for this chapter plus Brendan *smirks*

Black:Hiya~*Devilish grin*

Marina:Blackt-kun!*Glomps Black*

Me&Brendan:o_0

Black:Didn't know I had a fan~

Me:Didn't know she was a fan of you, but I'm one~ But I don't act that way ^_^

Brendan:You learn new things everyday.

Marina:Shut up~ Don't be haters~

Me:I'm not a hater!

Brendan:Marina aren't you cheating on Jesse?

Marina:0_o

Brendan:Thought so~

Me:And Black where's White?

Black:*pouts* I don't know.

Me:Well then MARINA YOU DAMN CHEATER!

Marina:I'm not cheating on one dammit!*Tackles BRR23 and Brendan* I hate you guys so much!

Black:Dog pile!

Brendan:Don't stand there Black and help us!

Me:Please!

Black:Mhm...Nope~ This is quite fun!

Me:*mutters*This time I'll get White.

Brendan:Please do so.

Marina:Know you guys are my dogs!*laughs evilly*

Black:Well Time for Disclamer Blueredrosa23 Doesn't own Yugioh Gx Or me nor Brendan~

Me&Brendan:HELP!

Marina:Enjoy my peeps~

Black:*Recording* White will like this for her next campain.

* * *

><p>"Jesse where's Jaden?" I ask him whilst getting off the bed.<p>

"His not here at the moment, but in his special place." Jesse says with a smirk. "Why do you ask?" Jesse asks curious.

"I need to talk to him. That's all Jesse." I tell him whilst reaching the closet.

"Oh! I thought you guys will make out or something." Jesse says in a casual manner. I blush red and throw him the first thing I grab in the closet….And it was a hanger that I throw at poor Jesse.

"Ow! That hurt Lex! Well then I'll be going, but be careful today~ we got Jaden's dad visiting." Jesse says annoyed. I sharply turn around and look at him.

"Jaden's dad?" I ask him before he even got up to leave.

"Yeah. Oldest vampire in the history. He is the only vampire that didn't evolve." Jesse points out whilst standing up. "And he has a huge dislike against the werewolf's~ so I will hang out in the forest today or visit Marina." Jesse says happily.

"I got a question." I tell him whilst walking back to the bed.

'What's the question?" Jesse asks.

"Is there something going on between you and Marina?" I ask not holding back my curiosity anymore.

"Well you could say that." Jesse answers with blush on his face.

"I see, but why does Jaden's dad hate werewolves?" I ask him with a frown. Jesse isn't a bad person or wolf, but his brother on the other hand is.

"He is a vampire that never aged….He stayed like that for millions of years….Which is pretty sad." Jesse says with a frown.

"That really didn't answer my question you know." I pointed out.

"Because you got to see with your own eyes how he talks to werewolves." Jesse points out whilst leaving my room.

"How he talks to werewolves?" I ask quietly to myself. I quickly grab a light blue summer dress that I found in the closet not in the mood to wear skirts anymore and put it on with some white ballet flats. When I finish putting these articles on my body I walk outside the room whilst brushing my hair with my fingers. My hair doesn't get tangle much, and it's quite good to just walk out the bed and no one notice if you got bed hair or not. When I reach the living room and walk to the kitchen I suddenly stop and lean my back against the wall. You ask why?

Inside the kitchen was Yubel glaring at an old man who didn't look old at all, but his face said otherwise. The way he was looking at Yubel if he wasn't proud of having her in this place, but what caught me of guard was that he had the same hair color as Jaden, but the dark part of the hair was in the top whilst the light part was at the bottom.

"Yubel I heard rumors that the skank who took my first son million years ago is back alive…Is that correct?" The old vampire asked angrily at Yubel.

"Well sir Kouki she wasn't a skank, but a normal vampire. Well anyways yes she is again alive, but with a different personality wise." Yubel explains to the guy who I know is Kouki Jaden's father.

"Different personality? Ho ho ho this will be interesting then. She will be out of this house faster than I was thinking." Kouki says with an evil grin. I had this weird feeling they were talking about me. I was about to get go inside to the kitchen and have a talk to this Kouki guy, but someone stop me midway.

"If I was you I won't spy on the old man." I hear Jehu hiss. I look at him to notice he wasn't looking at me, but at Kouki.

"Why wouldn't I? There clearly talking about me…I think?" I say the last part in a whisper, but Jehu heard it.

"You think?" Jehu says in a whisper.

"Yubel I know the next Haou in the family will be my new son." Kouki states proudly. Wait Haou is a title!

"Jehu do you know what Haou means?" I ask him trying to find that word in my translated dictionary I memorized when I was bored back when I was small. I continue to think hard, but a wave of pain shock in my head. Damn I thought a nice sleep will get rid of this stupid pain, but I was wrong. "So do you know?" I ask him yet again.

"It means Supreme King stupid." Jehu says whilst looking at the wall. I give him a glare that could kill when he called me stupid, but he said Supreme King! So Jaden's is the Supreme King I'm going to be his royal partner….Then maybe Judai is..I could finish my train of thoughts, because a new shock of pain in my head came back.

"Ugh it feels if I have a hangover or something." I mutter to myself whilst clutching my head tightly.

"You should go back to bed you know?" Jehu points out.

"I can't….I need to talk to Jaden about something." I told him wearing a fake smile.

"What do you need to talk to my son young _lady_" I hear Kouki's voice next to me. I gasp in surprise and clutch Jehu's arm tightly making him hiss at me. I look at him to have him giving me a glare of hatred towards my existence….Did I do something against this guy?

"Kouki you shouldn't get in a conversation you know that?" Jehu says with a taunting voice. He was wearing a smirk on his face and his orange were flashy dangerously at him.

"I don't need a lecture from a mutt like you." Kouki hisses at Jehu.

"Um." I was tongue tied, when his gaze sharply turned towards me.

"What!" Kouki says angrily at me. For some odd reason this sensation of courage came to my body, and I returned the glare he gave me before.

"I was going to say that Jehu and I are leaving Kouki, and what I will talk to you son is between him and I thank you very much." I tell him icily not caring for the surprise looks Jehu and Yubel were giving me.

"You have guts girl." Kouki hisses at me. I give him one last nasty look, before walking away with Jehu behind me. When we reach the living room I growl menacingly at the floor.

"He doesn't even know me! And yet he talks to me like I'm a pest!" I say angrily.

"Maybe he does now you, but anyways that's the last time I get near you." Jehu says whilst yawning out loud.

"What do you mean you get near me?" I ask him whilst glaring at me.

"Did you have a weird sensation coming to you like I don't know courage?" Jehu asks me whilst wearing a smirk on his face.

"Yeah…Why do you ask?" I ask him whilst looking at him with a curious face.

"I'll tell you some other time. Know go find Jaden and talk to him….Whatever you guys will talk." Jehu says whilst leaving the living room to the Garden.

"Weird guy, but yeah I need to look for Jaden." I say quietly to myself whilst walking outside, but not before giving the inside part of the Mansion one last look.

When I gently close the door, and practice what I'm going to ask him whilst my on feet take me to place….Where I have met him before. Not before long without noticing it I have reached the place. I look around surprised this place was still like the way I remembered it on my dream, but my first priority now is to look for Jaden, and I quickly find him lying on the ground with his eyes closed he was using his red blazer as a pillow. He was sleeping too closely to the edge of the lake.

"Should I wake him up?" I ask quietly to myself whilst looking at his sleeping figure. I sigh and kneel next to him continuing to stare at his face. Suddenly a warm hand was placed on my left cheek. I jump in surprise and land on my butt in the ground, but not too hard because I wasn't standing if I was that would have hurt.

"Alexis?" Jaden says sleepy. I take a deep breath trying to calm myself down.

"Good Morning?" I tell him trying to sound relax.

"How do you about this place?" Jaden asks now fully awake and changing his position to a sitting position.

"Um I had a dream about this place? Well anyways Jaden I got some questions to ask you." I tell him whilst sitting like a lady remembering I'm not wearing some pair of jeans.

"Okay? Then ask away I don't bite~" He says playfully. I roll my eyes at him, but look at the ground.

"Do you meet a girl in this place like I don't know in her pre-teen years?" I ask him whilst making small circles in the ground.

"Mhm yeah I did. She had the same personality as you as a matter of fact." Jaden says whilst looking at me curious. "Do you anything about her?" Jaden asks curious.

"A little." I lied to him. "But do you know how she looks now?" I ask him praying that he knows she changed…And notices that girl is me.

"Yup!" Jaden says happily.

"Really!" I ask him surprised and blushing.

"She has short hair and is flat-chested!" Jaden states happily. I look at him with a shock face, but it soon turned into anger.

"So you still think she has short hair and is flat-chested?" I ask trying to hide my anger.

"Yup! And as I said before she had the same personality as you~" Jaden says happily for my taste, but when he said "Same personality as me." I wanted to punch him, so he only remembers the girl's personality, but can't imagine how she will look like in the damn future!

"I see." I tell him whilst standing up. "Jaden do you want to have a swim?" I ask him innocently.

"Um no? Why you ask?" Jaden asks confused whilst standing up.

"Because~" I say with an evil smirk whilst pushing him to the water, but he caught my arm and pulled me with him.

The cold water touched my skin, but it didn't affect me to much….Instead it felt soothing in my skin…Must be because of my power. I felt Jaden grab my hand and start pulling me up, so we could get out of the water. When we both resource we quickly got out of the water, but without laughing out loud with that little stunt.

"I didn't know you had it in you Alexis." Jaden says when he finishes laughing I giggle into my palm and give him an innocent look.

"Well that was one of my secret." I tell him with a smirk. Jaden chuckles and gives me a warm smile.

"I want to know more of your secrets then Alexis." Jaden states in a serious manner. I look at him confused, but suddenly blush when his arm circle my waist and pulls me towards him.

"Jaden?" I ask in a soft whisper this time enjoying this feeling and position I was. I didn't care anymore the way his arms felt on my waist as he hugs me protectively made me feel safe and secure around him.

He didn't answer me, but instead started to lean in. I close my eyes waiting for his lips to touch mines, but a loud snap from a twig made Jaden stop and look at the direction of the snap whilst I open my eyes and sigh. I look at the direction of the snap to see David there glaring at us, but especially at me.

"Alexis….Know I now your true nature….No wonder you wanted to leave the party early….So you could be with that guy!" David says angrily whilst pointing at Jaden. I give him a glare and untangle myself from Jaden.

"I left that party early, because I'm not a party person not to be with Jaden…And look who's talking!" I tell him angrily.

"What do you mean who's talking! You're the one cheating on me!" David screams at me.

"You were cheating on me first with Seika! You knew about her plans that night as well!" I scream at him scaring Jaden a little.

"What do you mean plans?" David asked confused. I roll my eyes at him thinking I don't know him well.

"Stop acting David! And as well I always wanted to tell you this ever since I saw you in the park at night with Seika!" I hiss at him trying to calm down.

"I haven't cheated on you with Seika!" David says angrily at me.

"I don't care anymore! We are through! You're nothing to me anymore!" I tell him whilst walking away from him and Jaden who was looking between us.

"Alexis get back here this instance!" I heard David scream, but I didn't answer him back. Because I broke into a run back to the Mansion wanting to make a deal with Jehu, so he could torture that bastard. I continue to run, but stop when I suddenly hear hissing noises from both sides.

"Is someone there?" I ask not nervous, but ready to take my anger at the enemy. I look around reaching for Luna to gasp in surprise. I left her in the Mansion! I face palm forgetting the hissing sounds that were coming near me.

I felt something penetrate my skin and a liquid rush through my vein making me slightly dizzy. I look at the floor and my eyes widen in surprise with all the wild poisonous snakes surrounding me, but when I look at my leg to see one wrap in my leg with its mouth touching my skin….He was biting me! I quickly bent over to grasp the snake and pull it out of my leg without causing too much pain. I put my hand on top of the snake knowing it was cold. It quickly let go of me and scattered to its friends.

"Heh! I'm not that we…" I couldn't finish my sentence feeling dizzier then before. I felt someone catch me when I sway to the left in which I was about to crash on the floor. I stayed strong not wanting to faint quickly like those times before….I was getting sick and tired of demonstrating weakness to other mythical creatures.

"I finally caught you contrary virtue of kindness….You will be great bait for the other contraries." I hear a rough voice whisper in my left ear. I tried to squirm out of his grasp, but that's when his hold tightens on me. "Master Kouki will be grateful that Asuka's reincarnation will be gone forever just like the other contrary virtues." He continues to speak. He thinks I was knocked out completely, but I stayed strong to hear his finally words.

* * *

><p>Me:David is an ass! And who was that guy who knows Asuka and Kouki! And why is Jaden so mean not trying to remember the girl XD Well in next chapter we would not know about that guy yet, but about Judai :D And Zane's true intentions~<p>

Marina:So many question, but one question is on my mind~

Me:What's the question?

Marina:How in the hell did yoy get off my hold?

Me:I have no idea~ Wel time to say Hi to Jaden's dad~ Who's name I got it from Lucas from Pokemon~ That's his Japaness name and well I always like it more than Brendan's~

Brendan:Hurtful!

Black:What about mines?

Me:Well I love your's!

Black:And yet you didn't use it*pouts*

Me:Well I got the guys co...Wait! Jasmine doesn't have a guy! Thanks Black*Evil smirk*

Brendan:*sweatdrops*Well any ways don't you need to start on that little work of yours?

Me:*gasp!* I got to start it then! I'll be the first hispanic to fake praise another one XD

Marina:Aren't you like the only Spanish person in your class?

Black:No way!

Me:Yup...Not something good, because when you put the fake concentration face they think your mad or something XD

Black:How do you put the fake concentration face?

Me:I can't tell it's a secret~ The only thing I can tell I learned it from my dad~

Marina:Well enough of that~ Time to put the characters bio from this chapter~

Kouki:A Vampire that has lived Million Years and his second son is the reincarnation of his first son.(Black:That's kinda weird. Me:I know, but it's the first thing that came on my mind XD)

Jehu: Were wolf, but what else?

Me:*sighs in relief* Well this chapter is done know to do my homework and finish quickly so I could finish the other chapter~ Time to say those 3 words~

Marina:Read~

Black&Brendan:Review

Me:Enjoy~

Marina&Black&Brendan:Peace out~

Me:Adios I que regresen pronto~ I hope this chapter is good~


	14. Chapter 14

Me:Here is another chapter! I tired to update this chapter fast, but! I had so much math homework and my little cousin stayed in the weekend so he wanted all my attention XD And as well I still got some homework left. Know i got to write a sucees speech of myself...Might wing it just for the funs x3 And another speech about how can art change the world? As much as I want to answer like a scarcastic person I'm really am, but alas I can't XD

Marina:Yes you can! Just be preapre to run that's all~

Me:*sweat drops* Well *cough* Today we have a special guest! Brendan called on sick on us so Red from the first Gen game the mute one with the black hair is our special guest and as well Black!

Red:...

Black:I can't believe the champion is within us!

Marina:Oh my gosh is Red-sempai!*glomps him*

Me:*sweatdrops* Blacky she just betrayed you.

Black:Meh I still got White.

Me:True true.

Red:...

Me:I kind of love Red's personality x3 next time the Red from Pokeon Special will be on the next chapter! Yay and then Ruby x3 that's going to be my future childs name!

Black:Then she will be happy for that name~

Me:Who said I was going to name my future daughter that? That's going to be for my future son!

Black:That's just messed up!

Me:No that's being smart any ways disclamer time before this conversation takes almost all the chapter~

Disclamer:I don't own Yugioh Gx nor Black nor Red-kun!

Marina:*still glomping Red*

Red:...

Me&Black:Enjoy!

* * *

><p>I stare at myself in the mirror. I notice my summer blue dress was switched to an elegant black dress that reached my upper of my knees and it was puffed out. I touch the black rose that was neatly put on my head to finish my looks whilst the white ballet flats were replaced by black ones.<p>

"I need to get out of this place." I say quietly to myself whilst looking at the only window this room provided. I have woken up 3 hours ago from the little assault that guy that can control snakes did. Ever since I woke up I have being looking at the window….At the pale moon that was shining on me worried about Jaden and the others.

"My dear you look lovely in that dress." I heard Adrian behind me said. I turn around and give him a glare that could kill.

"Why are you guys using me as bait?" I ask him trying to hide my anger towards this place. I must remain calm and not commit a mistake.

"Well you and the new Supreme King are really close, and the master who is the old Supreme king wanted you away from Jaden and wants the other contrary virtues to I don't know die I suppose." Adrian explains whilst walking towards me. I step back remembering the little stunt he did in the forest.

"And the old master is Kouki right?" I ask whilst my back hits the wall.

"Yes, but do you want to know about his first son? Jaden is the reincarnation of his first son million years ago." Adrian asks whilst giving me an answer for my question. I mentally growl now knowing how that person is, but nod wanting to know about his first son.

"I want to know." I tell him looking to the floor.

"Very well then. His first son was the first Haou or Supreme King in the old man's mind, but he ran away with a vampire that was a commoner and a contrary virtue." Adrian says whilst playing with one lock of my dirty blonde hair.

"What's his name?" I ask looking at the floor thinking about that dream I had with Jaden's look alike.

"Pardon me?" Adrian asks confused, because he notices I was more interested on the guy's name than what he did.

"What's his name?" I ask yet again looking him directly on the eyes this time.

"Judai Yuki. Why so interested on a traitor who ran away with a girl to find equally between the humans and mythical creatures?" Adrian asks clearly confused. My open wide as saucers when I heard the name Judai….Asuka's mate! I quickly push that thought away, so I could think of it later when this asshole isn't here.

"He doesn't sound like a traitor to me." I told him sincerely. I think what he did was a good idea.

"Because I have a feeling you agree with him." Adrian points out with a frown.

"Yeah so what?" I say rudely. I heard him chuckle.

"Missing your true lover? Or are you mad at me that I reunited you with the guy who used you?" Adrian asks with a smirk.

I stay quiet not wanting to answer him. I sigh and walk to the bed that was in the left corner of the room.

"Not going to answer? You are one interesting girl, but." Adrian says whilst walking my direction he bends over and kisses my right cheek. My eyes open wide as saucers. "The Yuki boy will do anything to get you back." Adrian says in a whisper before leaving me inside the room with my eyes still wide as saucers. With the back of my palm I start roughly rubbing my right cheek in disgust.

"At least Jaden is better than you….Stalker." I say quietly to myself, but started thinking about Judai….If he is Asuka's mate then….Well if I compare him with Jaden…Well Jaden doesn't look like a complete jerk next to Judai who is. I sigh and rub my temples, because of all the math I was doing in my head….This was like an equation for me, but I choose to lay down in the hard must really hate the contrary virtues. I close my eyes already wanting sleep to come to me in which it does.

_**Dream Sequence**_

_I sigh in relief not being in that stuffy room I was placed ever since I was capture. I really don't mind the darkness that my dream was giving me._

"_You again?" I heard Haou or should I say Judai's voice behind me. I turn around to notice him giving me an annoying look._

"_Yes me again, but I'm here to talk to you Judai." I say whilst smirking at his shock face._

"_How did…" Judai couldn't finish his sentence, because the dream changes scenery into a beautiful meadow with a small pond in the ground._

"_A little birdy told me, but did you followed Asuka everywhere due that you love her?" I ask curious, because come on a guy like him acting lovey dovey or romantic…..Is really pretty weird._

"_No, I followed my hormones." Judai answers sarcastic. I blush in embarrassment when he said this. At least Jaden would never talk like this._

"_Pervert." I tell him whilst giving him a glare._

"_There's your answer little Alexis." Judai says with a smirk. I rolls my eyes at him, but when I was going to ask him another question I see a pair of arms circle his waist and a blob of dirty blonde hair over his left shoulder._

"_Juju!" I hear Asuka say happily. I cover my mouth with my hand trying not to laugh at the nickname she gave him. Judai's left eyebrow was twitching in annoyance. "Don't be mean to Alexis! No wonder you clash with your reincarnation!" Asuka says whilst letting go of him and walking towards me._

"_What's with the nickname Asuka?" I ask her with a smirk._

"_He needed to be tame, and stop acting like a complete jerk….So yeah that makes him shut up." Asuka says innocently whilst giving him a smile. Judai just rolls his only eye._

"_We didn't come here to talk about ourselves Asu, instead we came to tell her about the ally she never thought she will have." Judai points out._

"_Oh yeah! But Alexis are you really sure that you want your revenge? Because in order to stop Seika is by killing her." Asuka asks with worried showing in her caramel colored eyes. I look down not sure if I could do that. I just want to put her behind bars, because I really don't care anymore for David._

"_I don't know Asuka." I tell her sincerely._

"_It's alright we won't push you. It will be on your own decision." Asuka says in a motherly tone. I hear Judai scoff angrily._

"_That's easy for you to say Asu, but she has to stop and think there's one missing loved one she hasn't rescued yet." Judai points out with a frown. _

"_Huh?But Atty and Alec are…Wait! If Seika is the deadly sin of envy….Then she is going to target Mac!" I state with my eyes wide as saucers._

"_Bingo." Judai says bored._

"_What about my parents?" I ask him praying that they won't go after them._

"_Mhm your ally will be protecting them, so don't worry~" Asuka says happily._

"_Asu you do realize its 2 allies she is going to get." Judai points out whilst giving me us his back._

"_Oh! Yeah sorry Alexis~ well anyways you should be careful with that David guy." Asuka states out of nowhere._

"_Huh why? He seems completely harmless." I tell her wearing an evil smirk on my face._

"_In your eyes he does, but he has a mouth that could make someone feel like dirt." Judai says whilst walking next to Asuka._

"_What do you mean by that?" I ask him._

"_You will see." Judai says looking at Asuka waiting for her to say something._

"_What?" Asuka asks whilst giving Judai _

"_Nothing, but it seems there here." Judai says giving me a smirk. I look at him confused when someone touches my forehead._

_**Dream Sequence Ended.**_

I open my eyes quickly when I felt someone touched my forehead. I look at the person who touched my forehead. She has long black hair that reaches her waist and baby blue that the middle of her pupil was cat like and as well she was wearing a witch hat on top of her head.

"You're awake! I thought I was going to make the spell when you were asleep." The girl says happily.

"Spell?" I ask confused of what she is talking about.

"Alexis just trust her. She is the one who will help you get out of here and take you to Jaden." I heard Zane said with a bored toned. I quickly sit up and look at the direction where the door is located to see Zane leaning against the closed door with a frown in his face.

"Don't worry Alexis you will escape this place and be with your mate…Oh by the ways I'm Kuro Heartfield a witch and demon~." Kuro introduces herself. I look between them not surely understanding what they meant by taking me out of this place.

"I don't understand why would you betray the other deadly sins? And Kuro are you a deadly sin as well?" I ask them.

"I'm not a deadly sin, but the true partner of Zane. I want to help you get out of here….You seem really sad." Kuro answers me whilst playing with her thumbs.

"Oh….What about you Zane?" I ask him.

"I have known you since you were a small Alexis so you would now the answer already, and I'm sorry for attacking you before, but I had to put an act towards Chumley. If that day we would of being alone then I would of helped you in many ways." Zane answers me whilst giving me a sad smile.

"It's alright, but how do I get out of here? They would of smell my scent." I pointed out. Kuro nods and quickly puts one of her hands inside her purple coat searching for something. "Um Kuro what are you doing?" I ask her looking at her. She suddenly pulls something out of her coat and it was a dog collar.

"Wear this and your scent will be change into an animal that I will transform you!" Kuro says whilst putting the dog collar around my neck almost choking me in the process. "There! Are you ready Alexis?" Kuro suddenly asks me.

"Ready for what?" I ask her scared that she closed her eyes and started mumbling some words I couldn't comprehend. My gaze turns to Zane. "What is she doing Zane?" I ask getting more scared.

"Placing a small spell on you. Alexis you can't leave this place looking like a human, and they will think that Kuro got another pet." Zane explains with a smirk.

I was about to respond, but I suddenly felt as if my body was shrinking because the floor suddenly got near my face and I could almost see my nose that it was now black!

"What the hell is going on!" I ask, but I notice I could only see their shoes I really started to panic, but when I look Kuro and Zane were taller than I remember they were before! I really started getting a panic attack, but when Kuro kneels down and places a hand mirror in front my eye shot open like I just seeing something I will regret in the future.

I continue to look at my reflection, and twitch my ear to see if she the kitten that was in front of me was really me. When the reflection those the same thing as me I gasp out loud and move away from the mirror and look at my paws.

"You transformed me into a damn kitten!" I ask angrily at her who only nods and grins whilst picking me up.

"A cute kitten to be in fact!" Kuro states whilst hugging me tight to her chest. I felt as if my air was being pulled out from this hug.

"Kuro don't kill her." I heard Zane say whilst sighing. Kuro stops what she was doing to me and places me on her hat.

"I know, but are you ready Alexis? Remember to only meow when someone asks what I have on my hat~" Kuro states whilst walking towards the door with Zane behind her. When there both out she starts mumbling another spell. I wanted to ask her, but when she snaps her finger I smelled my own scent. It smelled like hibiscus I mentally groan remembering those flowers were my mother's favorite. I thought my scent would of have being sweet or something, but no I smell like a damn flower.

"Alright let's go." Zane says with a frown on his face.

"Okay!" Kuro says with a grin. They both started walking not talking to each other I look around the place to notice it was like a dungeon. I cock my head to the side remembering the warehouse I was taken to with Alec and that bastard David.

"It seems that you're leaving already my lady." I heard Adrian's voice from behind Kuro and I tense up and accidently dig in my claws into Kuro's witch hat.

"I'm sorry, but I have to do something I will come back and teach you that spell. If you want to learn to have wings you got to wait for the right moment~" Kuro says giving Adrian a playful wink.

"I see then I'll be waiting, but between us don't tell me you got another pet?" Adrian points at me when he asks Kuro. I dig my claws deeper into Kuro's hat praying that he doesn't know this is me.

"Yup! Isn't she adorable?" Kuro says whilst pointing at me.

"Mhm only you will pick up random animals. Well I will leave then I need to talk to Viper about Jaden Yuki. We must convert him to our side if he can control the shadows." Adrian says whilst leaving us alone. I was mentally hissing in my mind. I don't know who the hell this Viper guy is, but Jaden won't be converted into a deadly sin easily!

"Kuro let's go." I hear Zane tell Kuro.

"Alrighty~" Kuro says happily to Zane. I wonder if there are a couple? I yawn out loud and curled myself up in the head acting quite good as a kitten. I was about to fall asleep, but I was suddenly taken away from Kuro's hat. I quickly open my eyes, but sigh in relief that it was only Kuro who picked me up.

"Do you know where he is?" Zane asks Kuro whilst giving her a broom. I look at the broom curious to why would he hand it to her?

"I sure do know! He is in the city looking for my kitten." Kuro says whilst patting me on the head.

"Good then, but be careful you are still being hunted by your own people you now?" Zane says whilst placing a soft kiss on her lips. I look at this sudden show and know realize the question I ask myself a few minutes ago was answered. They break apart and Kuro starts again mumbling weird words that I wish I couldn't comprehend yet again.

"Bye Zaney!" Kuro says playfully whilst sitting on the now floating broom. I look at it and with my pawn poke it. She sits on it and suddenly I felt the wind hit my face.

"What's going on?" I ask looking at her in which she just points downwards. I look down at see that we are flying! I was amazed at this and as well how the city looked at night. The building that weren't lighten up were giving small reflections from the small building that had there lights on. The city looked like one big star that shines in the blackness of nights. I continue to look at it and a warm smile spreads on my kitten face.

"Ahh I see him! Alexis hold on~" Kuro says whilst diving down to the city quite fast. I grip her arm with my small paws and close my eyes enjoy this adrenaline feeling. The air suddenly stops hitting me on the face and I open my eyes to see that we landed on a dark alley. "This place should be fine." Kuro mumbles to herself as she grabs the broom and starts walking toward the street.

"Um what are we looking for?" I ask her already knowing we are looking for Jaden, but she just could have taken me to the resort.

"Jaden." Kuro says whilst scratching my ear. I purr enjoying the scratch.

"And what do you want from me?" I heard Jaden's voice from behind Kuro. It sounded so icily from my perspective. Kuro turns around to look Jaden in the face. I was as well looking at him, but not to the face to his chest. I was suddenly place in front of his face this time seeing his honey gold colored eyes.

"She belongs to you." Kuro says softly handing me to Jaden.

"She is just a cat." Jaden says inspecting me.

"It's kitten idiot." I tell him. His eyes open wide as saucers.

"Alexis!" Jaden chokes out.

"The one and only." I tell him whilst my tell sways back and forth in happiness.

"I had to transform her into a kitten to get her out of that place were all the deadly sins are located." Kuro explains to Jaden.

"And here I thought she ran away." Jaden states in which he later sighs in relief.

"I was capture by a guy who can control snakes." I told him whilst jumping to his left shoulder.

"Yup well Alexis I must be going now~ and don't worry the spell will end at 11:30pm tomorrow night~" Kuro says whilst sitting on the broom. "Oh and before I leave don't worry about your parents! I'll keep an eye on them!" Kuro says while leaving Jaden and me alone in the streets.

"I can't believe a criminal as her will help you out." Jaden says to me.

"Well don't believe it then!" I tell him whilst poking his cheek with my paw.

"Well shall we go home then?" Jaden asks me whilst walking the opposite direction in which Kuro disappear.

"I would love that." I tell him sincerely whilst nuzzling my kitten cheek on his shoulder. I close my eyes and mentally thank Kuro for helping me and keeping an eye on my parents. I am really worried sick for them, but I can't return to my normal life anymore….Know I have to live as a vampire and protect my love ones from the shadows.

* * *

><p>Me:I hope this chapter is good! Next Chapter it might be funny plus some stuff...Yeah stuff x3 Any ways in this chapter Kuro was introduce Zane's true partner and lover plus a criminal.<p>

Marina:Why is she a criminal? She seems nice!

Me:Hello she is working with the deadly sins. She is nice, but people think she is bad because she is helping the deadly sins.

Black:But she helped Alexis escaped.

Red:*nods*

Me:Well she is like a double agent in reality she just wants peace and quiet and to live with Zane forever, becaise she loves him. And Zane isn't a bad guy :) He is actually one of Alexis allies same with Kuro, but the others don't know.

Marina:i see I kind of understand.

Black:I'm with you there.

Red:...

Me:Well time to put the characters bio...Hehehehe Bio XD

Marina:*sweatdrops* no more monster for you!

Haou or Judai: Supreme King and Asuka's lover

Viper:...?

Kuro:Demon witch or mixed. Zane's lover and Alexis ally.

Me:Ahh finally! All the characters are in!

Marina:*facepalms* You forgot there more rigth?

Me:Oh yeah! We are missing Mac and the demon bird and pig, cow and I got to go back to read Fruit Basket about the Chinese Zodiac.

Black:Or you could just google it *smiles*

Me:Or that, but I can't wait for Valentines day! Publish that love story about a Ferris wheel ride x3

Black:*glares*It better not be White and N story.

Me:*gulps*No it is not...Its a Jaden and Alexis story x3 I have being doing that story with the help of my 7 year old cousin he was the one who gave me the idea when he was playing my pokemon black x3

Black:Okay good then time to say those 3 words!

Me&Marina:Hey that's out line!

Black:*sticks tongue out* I don't care.

Me:*sighs* Alrigth lets do this!

Me:Read!

Marina:Review~

Black:Enjoy!

Red:...

Marina&Black:Peace out!

Red:*does the peace sign*

Me:Adios I que regresen pronto!


	15. Chapter 15

Me:Welcome back to another chapter of the new me! Sorry for taking so long, but I blame college and work and stress and Marina*gets glared by Marina* Any ways I'm hoping to make sequel out of this story~ But I first got to end it. x3 Any ways at the same time going to make a sequal to the Ferris Wheel ride, but how should I start?

Marina: Starting it captan obvious.

Me:*glares* Anyways*cough* Today we got to new trainers as special guest! Because Blacky and Brendan are out hanging out with the J-twins learning how to duel! Today our special guests are! Green and Gold! And I'm not talking about the girl, but the guy!

Gold:What's up guys!

Green: Humph.

Me:Great we have another Sasuke*sweatdrops*

Marina:Weren't you a Sasuke fangirl before?

Me:Jesse, Jaden and Haou and the pokemon special gang won my heart.

Marina:Oh! And Oh my gosh Gold! It's cool to have another Typloshion owner in this little chat!

Gold:Oh you girls have Typloshions?

Me&Marina:Yup!

Me:Don't worry Green your aren't left out! I got a Charizard who is dying to fight your Charizard~

Green:I will still win against you.

Me:*Sweatdrops* My pride has just fallen to the ground.

Gold:Cold, but anyways girls*winks* Are any of you seeing someone?

Marina:Jesse.

Me:I'm not looking for someone right now~ I prefer being single~

Marina:Your missing out!

Green:She isn't missing out.

Me:Wait! Green aren't you going out with Blue?

Green:Yes, but she is a pesky girl.

Gold:I don't mind going out with her~

Me&Marina: -_-'

Me:We should of gotten Crystal!

Marina:I agree!

Gold: :0 You should!

Green:*Sweatdrops* Aren't you suppose to do something?

Me:Oh yeah! Disclamer I don't own Yugioh Gx nor Green and Gold!

Marina:Enjoy my peeps!

* * *

><p>I growled at the person who was holding me, but by the neck. It was already morning in the resort and as you can see Jehu has taken an interest in my new form. In which I'm not quite fond of it now that this guy here looking at me like I'm some sort of toy that he will love to sink his teeth on.<p>

"Could you let me go? I'm not a chew toy Jehu." I tell him whilst trying to scratch his face with my claws.

"Mhm If I do would you run away? And I know you're not a chew toy, but maybe you are." Jehu says with a smirk on his face whilst pulling me away from his face.

"Duh I'll run away! Sheesh you're like a bully or something Jehu." I tell him whilst stopping my attempt to scratch his face.

"Thought so, and thank you for the compliment." Jehu says happily. I roll my eyes at him and try to get out of his grasp. "That won't work you know?" Jehu comments whilst chuckling.

"I don't care." I tell him icily.

"What's going on here?" I heard Jaden asked Jehu. I look at the direction were the stairway is located, and see him standing there looking at us.

"Just having a friendly conversation with kitten Alexis." Jehu says innocently whilst throwing me to Jaden like I was a stuff animal.

"Hey! What was that for!" I ask him angrily trying to get out of Jaden's soft grasp.

"Huh did I hear something? You know Jaden I think that kitten is crazy could you make her normal?" Jehu asks Jaden completely ignoring me.

"Don't ignore me you jerk!" I say angrily at him. I felt Jaden softly stroke my back fur gently.

"Jehu you would never change." Jaden says whilst sighing.

"I can't. It's on my contract to act like this." Jehu comments whilst standing up and leaving the living room to the garden.

"What kind of contract is that?" I ask in a hissing manner to myself.

"Just calm down Alexis. That's his true nature, but he is a really cool guy." Jaden says to me whilst walking to his studies.

"That's bull." I tell him whilst he opens the door to go in. Inside you could see Jesse in his wolf form sleeping next to the desk and Ruby in her cat form looking at me with her ruby eyes. "Hi Ruby!" I say cheerfully whilst jumping out of Jaden's arms.

"Rubi!" Ruby says happily.

I came yesterday to the resort and everyone was gather around me well not everyone, because Alec and David were in there room. I wonder why I haven't seeing Alec so much inside the resort. I just hope not to see David walk in my path in this place, but it's going to be hard. I heard a soft knock on the study room door and look at the door to hiss. David was coming to this room to talk to Jaden? Well I'm going to hear anyways.

"Jaden right?" David asks Jaden who was looking at him clearly confused.

"Yeah. David I presume?" Jaden asks back. I was about to walk to David and scratch him on the legs afraid if I bite him he will turn into a vampire….I don't know if it's true or not, but I'm not going to find out with him.

"Yes." David answers him whilst looking at Jesse. "Weird dog you got there." David says whilst pointing at Jesse who woken up when David came in. Jesse's expression was unreadable. I look at Ruby who was curled up to Jesse's back. That little scenery looked kind of cute, but I look back at David and Jaden who both were glaring at each other.

"It's a wolf, but you didn't come here to talk about him, but by someone right?" Jaden asks David who nods with a serious face.

"You do know Alexis loves to play with people's feelings? Because I know she is playing with your feelings just to get revenge on me." David says wearing a smirk on his face. I look at him shock of saying such lies.

"Why would she get revenge on you? You clearly heard what she said in the lake." Jaden points out with a frown on his face.

"Don't believe me then. She hasn't returned right? So she played you my friend." David points out whilst shaking his head in a dismissing manner. "She is a complete whore not like Seika." David says wearing a smirk. I look at him and I started hissing at him, but I heard a loud bark.

"You shouldn't be telling crap about other people you know? I might not know anything about Alexis, but she doesn't look like that type of girl." Jaden states icily.

"Looks could blind you. You might think that, but she is really that type of girl." David says to Jaden. I felt a painful jab on my chest. It wasn't because of what David is saying of me. I really don't care what he says about me, because he is extremely wrong about, but I'm hoping that Jaden wouldn't believe that lie David was making up.

Jaden was about to speak up, but stopped himself when Jesse walks in front of David still in his wolf form and starts growling and barking at him.

"Jaden control your dog!" David says scared and backing away from Jesse who walked to him showing his fangs now.

"It seemed that he doesn't like how you insult Alexis." Jaden says with a fake innocent smile. I mentally chuckle not wanting to let my identity get discover yet nor them. This time I hear a hiss from next to me. I look next to me to see Ruby hissing at David with hatred. "Neither does her. I would advise you to get out of this room and go to your room please." Jaden says trying to act polite.

David shakily nods and walks or should I say run out of the room, because Ruby and Jesse chase after him with no remorse in what they were doing. I looking at the door that was left open with a smile on my kitten face, but the door was closed and I was picked up by Jaden who when to sit on his chair that was behind the desk.

"Some humans these days." Jaden mutters whilst scratching me on the back of my left ear. I began to purr in delight, but quickly put my paws in front of my mouth. "Oh so you like that? Maybe you will still like that when you turn back into a human." Jaden says playfully.

"Yeah so what? And I hope not!" I tell him whilst laying down on his lap my front paws dangling from his knees whilst my whole body was in his fore legs my tail was hitting his stomach softly, because he continued what he was previous doing.

"Why not? It would be hilarious." Jaden states whilst scratching my back softly. I lay my head on my front legs and yawn out loud.

"For you it would be, but for me it would be a pain." I tell him whilst closing my eyes.

"Party pooper." Jaden points out. I wanted to take a short nap, but couldn't when the study rooms door opens and I quickly take a sitting position on Jaden's lap to look at the 2 people who walked into the room. One was short and was round like a ball. The other one was tall, but I didn't know if he was a she or a he?

"Slacker! I heard that you saw the criminal Kuro Heartfield yesterday!" The he or she exclaimed angrily.

"Chill Dr. Crowler. And how did you know about that?" Jaden asks curious. I was curious as well on how did this she-man learned that Jaden met Kuro yesterday? Did he know she was only delivering me to him?

"Mr. Yuki we only want to know what she wanted from you. That's all we want." The round guy says with a French accent. I look at him surprised that he has fangs….is him a vampire as well? So that means the tall guy who Jaden called Dr. Crowler is one as well?

"Mr. Bonaparte she was only delivering this cute kitten she met on the streets." Jaden says whilst pointing at me in which I was looking at him whilst my tall wags back and forth acting like a kitten in which I think I'm failing miserably.

"I see well we are sorry to barge in like this, but could we stay at your resort for a few days until we capture the traitor." This Bonaparte guy says whilst bowing down in a polite manner. I start thinking in my head is this guy related to Marcel?

"Of course just go talk to Yubel then." Jaden says whilst petting me on the head.

"Of course." Bonaparte says whilst leaving, but dragging the tall guy who was giving me a look of disgust.

"Well that was weird, but who are they Jaden?" I ask him whilst jumping to the desk and looking at him.

"Well the tall guy is Vellian Crowler or Dr. Crowler." Jaden says whilst posing a thinking pose. "The round one is Jean Louis Bonaparte." Jaden finishes with a smile.

"What kind of mythical creature are they?" I ask whilst playing with a pen that was left on the desk.

"There both wizards, but don't let their looks make you think there weak because there not." Jaden says with a smirk.

"I wasn't thinking that! Anyways is Jean….Marcel's father?" I ask him.

"Yeah. Why you ask?" Jaden asks me whilst picking me up. I give him a growl and try to scratch his face. "Didn't know kitten Alexis like to scratch people…You're going to be scratcher!" Jaden exclaims surprise.

"Huh what? Shut up!" I say not looking at him. He places me back on his lap and I curled up as he softly strokes my fur. "Don't do anything stupid." I tell him in a whisper.

"I wouldn't even dare….For now." Jaden says playfully. I ignore him and let sleep take over me.

_**Dream Sequence.**_

"_Alexis! Don't you just love the snow?" I heard Seika ask me. I blink a couple of times realizing that the Seika that was talking to me was in her pre-teen years._

"_Yes…Winter is my favorite season you know that." I heard someone say with the same voice as me. I look at the person and see my pre-teen self again. The snow was failing like crazy from the sky, but my attention was on my younger version and Seika's younger version._

"_Let's make a wish!" Seika says whilst grabbing my younger self's hands and closing her eyes._

"_That's just stupid." My younger self says with a frown on her face._

"_Lexie! Come on please!" Seika says with her infamous puppy eyes. I hear my younger self sigh, but giving her a warm smile._

"_Alright then." My younger self says. They both close their eyes and take a deep breath._

"_My wish is to be your friend forever Lexie." Seika says in a whisper._

"_Heh I was thinking the same wish as you." My younger self says like her in a whisper. _

_They both open their eyes and look in the distance smiles on both their faces. I look at my hands and close them. We were so innocent back then, but even if this sounds childish coming for me. I always held that wish in my heart, but now it was just pointless right? A sad smile spreads on my lips as the snow continues to fall._

"_This was also Asuka's favorite season. I never did understand why she will like this season at all." I heard Judai say next to me. I look at him and give him a smile._

"_It's because the snow makes the ground look if it was under a white blanket." I tell him._

"_That's one point the other one is." Judai says already bored of the conversation._

"_Um the other point is the end of life?" I say confusing myself. _

"_No, well anyways I didn't come here to talk about a stupid season." Judai says whilst rubbing his forehead in annoyance. _

"_Um….Okay? Then what were you going to talk about to me then?" I ask him not looking at him._

"_Be careful with your powers Alexis. They might take over you." Judai says in a warning manner._

"_Why should I be careful of my own powers?" I ask him now looking at him with a frown on my face._

"_With great power comes great responsibility. That's all I'm going to say." Judai says looking at the 2 pre-teens in front of him._

"_You didn't answer my question. Just gave me a quote genius." I tell him with a glare._

"_Because that was the answer stupid." Judai answers back with a smirk on his face. I growl at menacingly._

"_At least Jaden is more polite than you." I tell him icily._

"_Yeah whatever, anyways why did you made such a pointless wish with the enemy?" Judai asks with a hint of curiosity in his voice._

"_I was stupid and innocent back then." I say looking at the pre-teens in front of us._

"_Nice answer well it's time I should take my leave and Alexis." Judai says before leaving me._

"_Yeah?" I say looking at him._

"_Don't take to the heart on what David said alright? He is just jealous my reincarnation stole your heart." Judai says completely disappearing. I give a glare to the place he was standing before._

"_Lexie you now you're my only true friend right? Let's promise never to fight over some stuff that is stupid okay?" Seika says at my younger self who nods and looks back up to the sky._

"_Never say never." I say quietly whilst the dreams turns dark._

_**End of Dream Sequence.**_

I yawn out loud and stretch my body. I pry open my eyes to see that I was in a bed that has crimson red sheets. Huh? My bed sheets are dark blue not crimson red. I look around and notice this room didn't look like mines. I decided to walk around the bed not wanting to jump off of it yet. I hear a door swing open and I look at the direction of it to see Jaden with only a towel around his waist and one over his head that he was using to dry off his hair.

I quickly look away whilst my face feels if it was on fire. I never in my life I saw a guy wearing only a towel around his waist. The only time I saw one was when they were wearing there swimming trunks and that was in a small get together the school provided it. I felt the bed shift and my whole body tenses up.

"I know you're a wake Alexis." Jaden says whilst gently picking me up and making me look at him directly. I accidently look down, but sigh in relief that he was wearing some jeans, but again my face heats up when I notice the jerk wasn't wearing a shirt! Is he trying to seduce me!

"Um Good morning?" I say whilst placing my paws in front of my face accidently poking my black nose.

"It's afternoon." Jade says with a smirk on his face. My kitten ear shot up when he says this. I slept that much? He turns me around so I could see through the window he has in his room that the sun wasn't in the sky instead you could see the orange in the sky mixing up with the blue.

"That's a nice view." I tell him whilst I continue to look outside. I heard a chuckle from behind me, but it suddenly turned into a full laugh. "What's so funny?" I ask him whilst he puts me next to him.

"It's nothing." Jaden says when his laughter dies. I didn't get the joke, but it was better that way.

We stay in complete silence not talking to each other. Me replaying the conversation I had with Judai in my head. Why would he say that stupid quote? And why didn't Asuka gave me that advice? This is quite confusing. My trains of thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a soft knock on the door.

"Come in." Jaden says whilst breaking the silence. I look at the door when it opens and Jesse comes in with Ruby and Hane behind him.

"Big brother is Alexis alright?" Hane asks Jaden worried about me.

"I'm fine Hane." I tell him whilst jumping up and down on the bed.

"Phew I thought you were trap in a dream." Hane says whilst placig his small hand on his chest.

"Trap in a dream? Does that even happen?" I ask him.

"It does happen, but for it to happen you must be place under its spell. Only witches, Wizard and a few selective fairies can do it " Ruby explains.

"I see, but Kuro didn't place that spell on me, instead turned me into a cat." I pointed out for the little ones.

"You can't be too careful right Lex?" Jesse says whilst sitting on the bed. Hane and Ruby climbed the bed and look at each other for some odd reason.

"Alexis can we ask you a question?" Hane asks with a huge grin on his face.

"Okay." I say not clearly paying attention. Why? I was sitting in between Jesse and Jaden, and Jaden still wasn't wearing a shirt so I was taking small peeks at his direction.

"Why did you stay all day with Jaden? You know you could have hanged out with us to!" Hane asks whilst puffing his cheeks rather cutely.

"I'm highly curious as well Alexis." Ruby says whilst tilting her head to the side and petting my back fur.

"Jesse's crazy twin brother is out there." I say whilst shivering a little. I stayed with Jaden, because I knew when they will leave me alone Jehu will come in his wolf form and chase me around the house like a dog chases a cat in the streets or cartoon's.

"Jehu? Don't worry Alexis his busy right now." Jesse says with a smirk on his face.

"He is?" I ask clearly curious that the other insensitive guy was doing something.

"Yup! His guarding the door to David's room, and you do remember my brother hates humans." Jesse says whilst patting me on the head.

"He won't hesitate to bit him." I say without hesitation.

"Bingo~" Jesse says chuckling. "That David sure is a jerk you know? Talking bad about you like that." Jesse says with a frown attached to his face.

"I'm with Jesse. In my eyes that human is a disgrace for the other humans." Ruby says with anger laced on her voice.

"I didn't hear the conversation, but I really don't like that David guy…..He seems scary." Hane says whilst sitting next to Jaden and trembling a little. "I don't know if we should trust him." Hane suggest quietly.

"We don't trust him." Jaden finally spoke. "He just wants Alexis back, but at the same time continue cheating on her with Seika." Jaden points out with a frown on his face.

"Yeah, but I don't trust him as well Hane…..He broke that trust ever since I saw them on the park." I told Hane who gave me a smile.

"Well we are going to check up on your cousin Alec to see if his doing okay." Jesse says whilst standing up with Ruby next to him.

"Why? Did something happen?" I ask worried laced on my voice.

"Nothing bad happen Lexie, it's just that he just in a worried stage right now. He doesn't know that you are here. He thinks you're still kidnapped by those weird people." Jesse explains with a smile.

"Oh I see then tell him I'm not." I say puffing my cheeks.

"And should I tell him your kitten to?" Jesse asks in a sarcastic manner.

"Touché, but no….The spell is going to get undone tonight so you tell me were his room is located that's all." I say whilst rubbing my right paw on my cheek trying to think of ways I could tell him….I should start first with Alec and leave Atty and if I meet Mac on the way last.

"It's 2 doors away from Jaden's room." Jesse points out whilst leaning on the door with Ruby and Hane next to him. "Well I'll should take my leave~" Jesse says playfully whilst closing the door behind him.

I was left alone with Jaden again, but this time I decided to look at him, and when I do I notice his arms have bite marks. My eyes open wide in realization I never did see Jaden fed from someone, but now I know….He bites himself and drink his own blood….Is that even safe!

"Jaden are you hungry?" I ask him noticing a fresh bite mark on his left arm. His body tenses up and he looks away. "I'll take that as a yes, but Jaden could you wait until I transform back into a human?" I ask him whilst jumping on his lap and putting my paws on his flat stomach.

"Alexis I won't drink from you…" Jaden says with a straight face.

"What you're doing now is unhealthy! Just promise me you will stop and just be a man and drink my blood." I tell him in a pleading manner hoping this will work.

"I don't know if I could promise you that." Jaden says in a whisper.

"Be a _man_." I hiss at him.

"Alright alright I get it!" Jaden says whilst plopping down on his bed crossing his arm like a small child.

"You better." I say in a whisper and jump over his arms to look him on the face. "And if I see one new bite mark on either of your arms I won't hesitate to slap you in the face." I tell him icily.

"You do know I wear long sleeve shirts?" Jaden points out with a smirk on his face thinking he won this argument.

"I'll strip you down then." I say without hesitation on none of my words. Jaden faces turn red as a tomato.

"You wouldn't dare….Will you?" Jaden asks shyly. I roll my eyes at him. If I could force my cousin and older out of that stupid twin purple tuxedo then I'm pretty sure I can do the same to this vampire prince or future king whatever.

"I will. Is not really hard you know….It's called persuasiveness." I say smartly to him.

"Huh?" Jaden says clearly confused.

"Did you even go to a school?" I ask curious. He is technically the same age as me so he must know what persuasive meant!

"Nope! I was home schooled and they didn't teach me that, instead how to control my powers." Jaden points out whilst giving me a soft yawn. I tilt my head to the side I thought Jaden only had a weapon not powers like me.

"What's your power?" I ask looking at him.

"Darkness and fire." Jaden says bored. My eyes open wide could you control to elements!

"Is that even possible?" I ask him this time jumping on his neck making him cough a little.

"Yeah. It's hard work when your true element is darkness, but if you train hard you can use another element." Jaden explains.

"Oh! Then if I train hard I could control another element." I say thinking in between the lines which element works best with ice.

"Wait? Do you even have an element that suits you?" Jaden asks now curious.

"It's ice Jaden and it suits me best!" I say proudly whilst my fur puffs making me look fat.

"Ice? Well it does suit you!" Jaden says whilst taking me off where I was cradle me in his arms. I hear him yawn out loud and my first thought he must be pretty tired.

"Jaden sleep." I tell him whilst nuzzling my nose on one of his arms.

"Are you sure? Don't tell me you're going to have your own beauty sleep?" Jaden asks playfully and I roll my eyes and decided to act if I was asleep. When I don't answer him back he nuzzles me with his nose before falling asleep.

I decided to join him on his sleep, but thoughts of worried came to me. I was worried on how Alec will react when I tell him, and as well why Judai did told me that about my powers. Did he perhaps have problems wit's his own powers? I didn't fall asleep rather quickly like Jaden, because my last thought was….Why did David said all those lies to Jaden….What will he accomplish by saying those fake words?

I soon fell asleep, but had a dreamless night.

* * *

><p>Me: I was going to make this chapter longer in which Alexis has the conversation with Alex, but I'm going to make for the next chapter.~ Any ways David is such a prick! Thank goodness Jesse chased him out of the room and Jehu won't let him out of his sight! Okay in this chapter I introduce 2 characters that you have to love :D<p>

Marina:I don't love them.

Gold:I can't say because I don't know them at all.

Green:Same.

Me: That's why I like...Wait next chapter the trainer is going to be Lucas! I completely forgot about him! *pouts* If I have some miss spelling it was my laptop that was working against me today DX

Marina:Lame~ Any ways time for the charecters bio.

Gold: *snickers* Bio.

Marina&Green: *sweatdrop*

Me:Hah! So i'm not the only one that finds that word funny!

Vellian Crowler or Dr. Crowler for short: High rank Wizard (Me:For now~ Marina: What do you mean for now? Me:It's a secret dammit! Marina:No need ot bite my head off sheesh.)

Jean Louis Bonaparte or Mr. Bonaparte for short: High rank Wizard coughfornowcough and Marcel's father.

Me:That's the characters bio from this chapter. Well later in chapter we get to see Aster and Marisol! Yay!

Marina:You got to be kidding!

Gold:It seems she doesn't like Marisol~

Green:She needs a doctor.

Me:*snickers* Burn! Any ways I think I missed Bleach on Adult swim...Dammit! Anyways let's wrap this up before we get into a serious conversation about strategizes! Let's say those 3 words~

Marina:Read sniff.

Green&Gold: Review!

Me:Enjoy~

Marina&Green&Gold: Peace out.

Me:Adios I que regresen pronto! :3


	16. Chapter 16

Me:The long waited chapter! A big Jaden and Alexis moment! Any ways from on this to will get along pretttty weeeellll~ And sorry for taking so long. Valentines Day was awful I did spend it alone, but I had the best gift ever...Math homework XDD *coughs whilst Marina gives me a glare* As I was saying these 2 will get more closer than ever!

Marina:Took you long enough!

Me:Sorry! I thought the chapter was short so I started re writting it x3 Any ways we have one special guest in todays chapter! Put your hands together for Red from the manga! The one I truly love XD

Red:Hiya everyone!

Marina:*glomps Red* Its the nice cheerful Red!

Me:*pouts* I was going to do that *coughs* Any ways I hope this chapter is really good, because next chapter will be ugh...I better not tell if you guys want to to find out well..Um

Red:she's tongue tied because she doesn't know what to say~ if you got some question's about the story you ca ask her~

Marina:Red's right~

Me:What he said!*grins* Time for Disclamer~

_Disclamer: I don't own Yugioh GX nor Red~_

_Me:Enjoy guys and int the end of this chapter I'll give you the list of the heavenly and contrary virtues, but not there vitues names~_

_Marina:Enjoy my peeps~_

_Red:Yeah!_

* * *

><p>I twist and turn a little on my sleep and gasp out loud awakening myself in the progress. I look around in the dark room remembering were I was and take a deep breath and close my eyes trying to relax. I put my paw on my cheek, but when I do my eyes quickly open and I put my paw in front of me to see it wasn't a paw….but my hand! I touch my face trying to feel if I have some fur on my face when I don't feel anything I sigh in relief.<p>

"I'm human again!" I say happily. I put my hand in front of my face to see someone else hand on top of mines.

"Yeah you are." I heard Jaden say sleepily. I blush remembering that I wasn't in my room over the joy of being human again I completely forget that I was in Jaden's room again. How I could I keep forgetting! Must be that I was happy that I turned back to a human that's why. Any ways I continue to look at the connected hands, and quickly retract mines back to my chest.

"Sorry!" I say whilst getting off the bed, but I could get away because Jaden pulled me back to the bed. I close my eyes and trying to force the blush down, but when I felt weight on my waist area I pray my eyes open to stare right in to Jaden's honey golden colored ones. "Jaden?" I called out for him.

He starts leaning towards me and my blush comes back with revenge. I gasp in surprise when I feel his lips on my shoulder. I try to ignore the feeling he was producing in my body. I look down maybe this will help me a little, but it didn't. He was sitting on top on me whilst I thank Kuro for leaving me with clothes on when I transform back into a human. I still have the black dress on. I gasp in pain when I feel fangs penetrate the top region of my neck. Well at least he did do what I ask him to do.

"Jaden…" I say again this time circling my arms around his, but when I pull his body closer to mines I felt his heart beats. His heart was beating so fast that the mere sound of his heart beat made me relax. I close my eyes and sigh out loud ignoring the weird sensation of having your blood sucked out of your body. Well yeah he did bite me before, but that first time I lost conscious. He suddenly shifts his position and my arms are now place next to my sides. He was now staring me with his chocolate brown eyes.

He closes his eyes and looks like he was trying to control his breathing I look at his face to see a hue of red spread on his cheeks. He was blushing! I stifle a giggle, but when he lays his head on my chest my whole body tenses up and my face starts to burn uncontrollable.

"Um?" I tried to say, but I was tongue tied remembering the position we are now. I mentally face palm for not paying attention and trying to ignore everything. I never was in this kind of situation with David in which I thank the heavens. I take a deep breath trying to control my heart beats now.

"Alexis." I heard Jaden say in a whisper. I look at his mop of light brown hair and sigh whilst placing my hands on his hair.

"Yeah?" I ask a little nervous whilst playing with his hair.

"Night." Jaden says playfully. I was going to sit up and push him off me, but couldn't because he was using my entire body as his bed. Are legs were tangle whilst his arms on both sides of my body and his head was on my chest area in which he was snuggling making me blush harder.

I was about to tell him to get off me, but his shallow breathing made me shut my mouth and with my hand hit my forehead.

"Just great…." I hiss to myself whilst glaring at the person, who was using me as his bed, but my eyes soften up and I again start playing with his hair not really sleepy anymore. The excitement of being human again and this little stunt Jaden did took it away from me. I sigh finally relaxing, but couldn't for too long when I hear footsteps outside Jaden's room. Is it an enemy? Or David that came out of his room? I lightly push Jaden making him sit up on top of me.

"What is it Alexis? I was having a great dream." Jaden says innocently whilst with the back of his hand rubs his left eye. I roll my eyes and use my hands to get up on a sitting position with him still on me. I take a deep breath and push him off of me not to gently. He gives me a childish pout for pushing him off me whilst I give him a glare.

"Well I'm sorry for interrupting your great dream, but there's someone in the resort idiot." I hiss at him whilst I get off the bed. "And could you please wear a shirt!" I say angrily towards him to have him circle his arms around my waist. I tense up and mutter curse words to me. Didn't he have his fun making me uncomfortable around him already!

"You're not really sorry for the dream, but that might be the residents of the house Alexis, and why should I put a shirt?" Jaden says the last part playfully whilst laying his head on my bare shoulder. Dammit I should of walk a few meters away from the bed, because I know he is using his knees as support on the bed. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I miss the old Jaden who was cold towards me because this one is too friendly or either a flirt with me.

I blush red and place my hands on both my cheeks whilst grinding my teeth accidently biting my tongue. I cringed a little when that happens to have Jaden nuzzle my cheek, but he stops short when we both hear hurried footsteps outside his room. Jaden let's go of me and gets off the bed to have him stand next to me.

"I guess you were right Alexis." Jaden says whilst walking to his closet and picking up a random shirt and putting it on.

"No duh." I hiss at him whilst rolling my eyes.

"Take it easy Dearie~" Jaden says playfully whilst walking to the door.

"Stop joking around and let's just go and see who it is." I say angrily at him whilst opening the door and standing at the hallway. "Are you coming or not?" I ask feeling a little bit guilty now. I mentally groan at my sudden change of attitude.

"Yeah I'm coming." Jaden says whilst walking out of the room and closing the door behind us. I sigh and turn to look at him.

"Sorry." I say whilst looking at my feet. I felt Jaden's hand on top of my head giving me a soft tap.

"It's alright Alexis, but I should say you're rather comfortable to sleep with." Jaden says with a hint of innocence in his voice. I sigh and force the blush down.

"Thanks for the compliment." I say trying to act cool in which I failed when Jaden chuckles at me.

"No problem." Jaden says whilst starting to walk to the stairs. I quickly follow behind him taking a few peeks behind me just in case they attack from behind. We both start walking down the stairs and when we reach the end of the stairs we look at the living room to see light that was coming from a flashlight. I stifle a giggle looking at the 2 solutes standing in front of the door. It was Alec and Aqua and it seems they were blushing like crazy? I squint my eyes in the direction of the doorknob of the door that leads you outside of the house and into the paths that you can choose to the destination you want to go.

I accidently giggle out loud making Jaden look at me if I was a total weirdo. I dismiss his look with a wave and point at the direction I was still looking for him. If you guys are asking why I'm giggling a lot it's because Aqua hand was on top of Alec hand and it seemed that they have a crush in eachother…Wait? Why am I acting almost like Asuka!

I shake my head to the sides and hiss. I'm not that girly! Jaden taps me on the shoulder and points at Aqua who was looking at us.

"Mr. Yuki and Alexis I'm so sorry I was trying to…" Aqua couldn't finish her sentence, because Alec ran to me and gave me a bone crushing hug. "Oh perhaps my job is done?" Aqua asks Jaden who was sighing to himself.

"Aleixs! I was worried sick! Where were you!" Alec asks me whilst pulling away from the hug. Mhm weird I didn't feel my body tense up when he gave me a hug….Maybe I'm getting comfortable now?

"I was in my room." I say with a fake smile. He scoffs angrily and turns to Jaden.

"Okay Jaden what the hell is going on! I know Alexis is lying to me and everyone here! I might be blonde, but I'm not stupid!" Alec says angrily for the first time in his life. I gently place my hand on his shoulder making him turn around and give me a glare. "Alexis I want you to tell me everything, because you are acting weird as well." Alec demands. I take a deep breath and look at Jaden and then at Aqua who had a worried written on her eyes.

"I'm not human anymore Alec." I tell him in a whisper.

"What! Alexis I told you to tell me everything not to joke around." Alec says angrily.

"I'm not joking around, but I will tell you everything." I say in a serious manner. I gently take him hand and lead him to the coach that was in the living room and we both sit down. Jaden sits down on the loveseat whilst Aqua sits on the rocking chair. "Okay Alec ask me anything you want to now." I say to him.

"Alright then….What you told me that night about you and David….I want to know." Alec says in a serious tone.

"He cheated on me with Seika even when I was still in town, and when…." I look at my hands not sure if he would believe me what Seika did.

"When what?" Alec asks getting worried.

"When Seika shot me….She wanted to get rid of me, because she wanted everything in my life." I say looking at Alec whose eyes were wide as saucers.

"But but…" Alec was surprised to hear what I said, but maybe I should tell him the whole truth not the half-truth.

"And that night….I met Jaden." I say whilst pointing to the said person who had his eyes closed. "And I made a promise with him….That I would get my revenge on her, but it seemed it wasn't going to be an easy revenge." I say with a frown on my face. I heard Alec give me a soft chuckle that it soon turned into a full blast laugh.

"You got to be joking a promise like that? What Jaden will help you in your revenge? Instead of coming home you ran away with him." Alec says whilst his laughter dies down and points at Jaden who seemed unfazed by this statement.

"I didn't run away with him….I couldn't return back home….Why? Like I said before I'm not human." I say whilst standing up and walking up to Jaden.

"Alexis please tell me you're joking when you say you're not human." Alec says in a pleading manner to me. Of all the family members in my family he is the only one who believes in mythical creature.

"I'm not human, because….I'm a vampire Alec….And as much as I wish to go back home….I can't." I say biting my lower lip when I get near Jaden.

"You're lying Lex! You can't be a vampire! Mythical creatures don't exist!" Alec says in a quivering voice. I point to Aqua who gives a soft eek when I point at her.

"Aqua why don't you show him your wings….Show him that your actually a fairy." I say looking through my shoulder.

"Aqua you're a fairy!" Alec asks in surprise.

"Ye-ah." Aqua says trying not to stutter.

"But Aqua isn't the main subject here Alexis…Is you….How can you prove me that you're really a vampire and not pulling my leg." Alec says whilst walking towards me.

"You want me to prove it to you?" I ask him who was now standing next to me.

"Yes!" Alec says with a frown on his face. He was staring at me like I was a test subject. I sigh and grab Jaden's left arm I hear Jaden give me a grunt, because I accidently pulled his arm hard.

"Sorry Jaden." I tell him whilst Alec raises one of his perfect eyebrows. I take a deep breath and place my lips on the wrist area of Jaden's arm. I look at Alec who was looking at me confused. I felt embarrassed of doing this in front of him, but I had to. I open my mouth and penetrated Jaden's flawless skin with my fangs. I close my eyes forgetting everything and only concentrating on drinking the warm blood Jaden has.

"No way…"Alec says in disbelief. I open my eyes to look at his face. I open my mouth and lean away from Jaden's wrist and look at Alec with apologetic look.

"I should have told you when I woke up that day." I tell him. I was thinking between the lines that I should tell him about the deadly sins and Syrus and Zane as well, but the look he was giving me keeps me from saying anything. "Alec?" I say looking at him with worried written on my eyes.

"Alexis…Um I'm tired so could we continue talking of this in the morning." Alec suggest whilst looking at the floor.

"Yeah…" I say to him.

"Good night." Alec says before leaving me alone with Aqua and Jaden. I sigh and look at Jaden who was looking at me same with Aqua.

"Well one down…..3 to go." I say with a frown.

"Three?" Jaden asks confused.

"Well I have to tell David to, but it's not going to be like the way I told Alec." I tell him with a sly smirk.

"Alexis don't worry Alec will understand." Aqua says whilst leaving Jaden and me alone in the living room. I take a deep breath and close my eyes trying to stop my body from shaking like crazy. I thought it was going to be easy telling him and him accepting it fast, but I shouldn't have had high spirits of this stupid confession on what I am.

"I'm so stupid….I should of told them….Instead of running away when we first meet each other." I say angrily at myself. I felt Jaden pull me into a comforting hug.

"You're not stupid. You were waiting for the right time to tell them, but Alec took it hard it seems." Jaden says in a gentle voice. I close my eyes and sigh knowing he was right, but why would this be harder than I thought. I pull away from him and give him a smile.

"Well then I shouldn't give up easily right?" I ask him who was giving me a confused look.

"Yeah, but why the sudden change of attitude?" Jaden asks curious of my sudden changes of attitude. I look at him confused at first I knew my sudden change of attitude, but I didn't knew my attitude change now.

"I should ask you as well." I say with a smirk on my face Jaden rolls his eyes, but gives me a soft tug on my arm making me look at him with a confused expression. "What?" I ask him confused.

"Let's go back to bed." Jaden says playfully.

"You will go to your bed and I will go to mines right?" I say in a serious way. Jaden pouts like a small child.

"No! I wanted to use you as a teddy bear." Jaden says pulling me towards him. We aren't even together and we act if we are a couple or worst married!

"Well to bad!" I say whilst puffing my cheeks. I hear him chuckle and his new acting took me by surprise. He picked me up bridal style! "Let me go Jaden!" I tell him whilst pulling my dress skirt over my knees. I had enough of what you did a few minutes or hours ago. I'm not keeping time actually.

"Nope~" Jaden says whilst nuzzling my cheek with his nose. I blush and look away from him.

"At least you drank my blood." I say in a whisper whilst he starts walking up the stairs.

"I did?" Jaden asks confused.

"Don't tell me you were half asleep when you bitten me!" I ask whilst this time looking at him.

"I guess, but I completely woken up when your blood touched my tongue." Jaden says with a gentle smile on his face, so when he stopped drinking was when he realized what he was doing.

"You looked completely different when you stop drinking blood." I say whilst producing a small giggle when I remembered his innocent face that had a hue of red spread on his cheeks.

"Huh?" Jaden says clearly confused. I waves him off and lean into his chest. I knew he wasn't going to take me to my room, and I know it's time to really accept the fact that I'm his mate even though he doesn't know.

I heard the door's click sound and look at my surroundings to see I was already on his room. I look at Jaden who was looking at the window as if someone was watching us.

"What's wrong Jaden?" I ask when he places me on the bed and still continues to look at the window.

"Tomorrow we might have to go to the town with your brother and cousin and that pain in the butt David." Jaden says whilst tearing his gaze of the window.

"Huh? Would it be better just to tell them in the morning instead of going to the town?" I ask him whilst he sits next to me. I wasn't lying down because I wasn't really tired instead I was more nervous than before.

"In the town you could take them to the place you got shot and as well we might find that Seika girl, so she could confirm everything." Jaden says whilst lying down and pulling me with him. I grew more nervous now. I know I dated David who was a party animal and sometimes he will get drunk and try to make a move on me, but I never let him do anything stupid or cuddle me.

"Whatever the faster they learned so I could sleep well at night, but you do know Seika might lie about everything?" I say whilst looking at his face. We were both looking at each other and first sight people will think that we are deeply in love just because we are staring at each other's eyes, but in reality we were forming a plan.

"Then we force the truth out of her, but Alexis I remember that you said you have to tell 3 people about being turned a vampire and you already told Alec." Jaden says with a curious voice.

"Well the other 3rd person is going to be my older brother's secret crush….I have a feeling Seika might target her as well." I say with a frown on my face.

"You have a feeling?" Jaden asks.

"Yes….Let's say I have being having some strange dreams." I tell him sighing in annoyance might as well tell him about those dreams.

"Ugh…They aren't R-rated right?" Jaden asks whilst closing his eyes. I punch him on the shoulder not to softly. "Ow! I was just asking! No need for violence sheesh!" Jaden says whilst opening his eyes and puffing his cheeks.

"Well it was better for you not to ask! Anyways there some dreams that I see my past self and…"I hesitate on telling him that his past self-shows on my dreams as well. Wouldn't that be weird?

"And?" Jaden asks whilst invading my personal space.

"And you're past self or should I say older brother." I say with a smirk on my face when I see Jaden eyes open wide as saucers.

"I don't have a brother I think? I don't know?" Jaden asks himself clearly confused. I pat him on the cheek softly.

"You should ask your father." I tell him.

"I should, but why are those people in your dreams?" Jaden asks with a serious face.

"To provide me with information on what I want to know. I learned from them so many things on being a vampire….And from one's help I found my weapon who is called Luna." I say whilst closing my eyes. I felt Jaden snuggle up to me. I pray one eye open to see the top part of his hair.

"I see, but why would you think Seika will target that person?" Jaden asks. I lay my cheek on the top part of his hair, because the jerk was using me as a pillow in which should be the other way around….Wait why am I thinking this way! It would be better if he will sleep giving me his back whilst I do the same.

"If she's the deadly sin of envy on what my past self-told me, then she will target Mac." I answer him whilst closing my eyes.

"A human being a deadly sin, but that doesn't sound weird at all….She was blinded by envy that's all or possessed." Jaden says whilst snuggling deeper.

"It doesn't?" I ask him in a whisper.

"Yeah. Humans are humans after all. They suffer from many types of emotions and sometimes there blinded by some." Jaden answers me in a quiet voice.

"I see. Well Jaden good night." I tell him playfully to have him sigh in content. When I hear his shallow breathing I hit my face with one of my hands. "And yet again I'm in the same situation as the previous one, but at least on this one he isn't on top of me." I say in a murmur blushing as well.

I sigh and snuggle my cheek into his hair. Maybe his plan to go to the town is a great idea and at the same time I could look for Mac before Seika does something stupid or hurts her. I know Mac is innocent and she shouldn't be involve with the deadly sins or my problem, but I have a feeling Seika will try to kill her in order to satisfy her hatred towards Mac like she did to me. She wanted my life, but I gladly give her that old life of mines and the man I thought I love.

Jaden gives a soft grunt and I chuckle a little before I completely loss my consciousness.

* * *

><p>Me:This is what I call to friendly *sweatdrops*<p>

Marina:Well Jaden is showing his true side~

Red:Exackly so it doesn't matter if his friendly~

Me:Yeah...Okay time to do it like a manga when it ends on chapter in the interent...Why didn't Alec take the news as Alexis wanted? Why was Alec and Aqua blushing? And why is Jaden acting that way? And the last one is why is Alexis having those sudden change of attitides!*Takes a deep breath* So many questions!

Marina:Yeah yeah any ways didn't you do something stupid today?

Me:When to the movies theater and took an awesome nap!

Red: Wait you don't saw the movie?

Me: No I was seeing my own movie in my dream XD That's the best place to fall asleep!

Red: Really!

Marina: * face palms* Any ways its time to give you the list of the contrary and heavinely virtues as we promise!

Jesse Andersen: Contrary virtue (Me: But do you guys remember which one he is? Marina: Shut up and go back on telling them. Me:*pouts*)

Jim 'Crocodile' Cook: Contrary Virtue.

Alexis Rhodes: Contrary Virtue.

Jasmine: Heavenly Virtue.

Jehu Andersen: Heavenly Virtue. ( Marina:*shock face* Red:What's wrong with her? Me:Just ignore her Reddy~)

Syrus Trusdale: Heavenly Virtue (Marina:*faints* Me: Don't be a hater on the poor guy!)

Jaden Yuki: Heavenly Virtue.

Me: And the fifth Heavenly Virtue is an angel but which characters ;)

Marina: I couldn't believe you made those 2 heavenly virtues!

Red:There not that bad.

Me: Your just jelous you aren't a main character and yes I made Jasmine a main character she deserves a spot light ever once in a while x3

Marina: and I'm not jelous! Humph!

Red:See she isn't jelous.

Me:Red your just to cute to insult any ways time to say those 3 words!

Me&Red&Marina:Read&Review&Enjoy~

Marina&Red:Peace out!

Me:Adios I que regresen muy pronto~


	17. Chapter 17

Me:I'm sorry I took so long, but these days have being rough like there's no tomorrow!*coughs* Well anyways I just want to tell you guys about an awesome story I have being reading whilst ignoring my college work~ It's called Is this fate? By the author called Supreme-King-of-Awesomeness~ I tell ya it's a really good story and if I'm lying to you guys you could slap Marina in the face I approve of that ^w^

Marina:Well I don't! You jerk!

Me:Details details~ Any ways in this chapter it's not going to be very fluffly like the last one in which I apologize!*gives a small bow* I have being reading a lot of shoujo mangas just to get a scene like that!

Marina:Wait why didn't you watch a romance movie instead?

Me:I tried, but~ I got k.o when the mushy stuff came XD Any ways time to say hello to our new guest or trainers! Blue(The girl) And Yellow~~~~

Yellow:Hi*shy smile*

Blue:What's up guys!*grins*

Marina:Blue! Girl your my favorite pokespe trainer and Sapphire of course, but I love your sneaking skills!

Blue:Ahh I'm glad to have a fan.

Me:*sighs* Well Yellow how it is to be friends with Blue?

Yellow:It's quite good until she plans on getting me and red*blushes* together.

Marina:Plans huh?

Blue:Are you thinking the samething as me?

Marina:Hell yeah!

*Blue and Marina leaves*

Me:What the hell?

Yellow:Is Marina...Blue's long lost sister or something?

Me:I hope not...Having a matchmaker make my life a hell is a big no no.

Yellow:True.

Me:Anyways Dislcamer time! I don't own Yugioh Gx nor Yellow and Blue, but I do own Marina who...ran out of here...FREEDOM!

Yellow:*sweatdrops* Um enjoy?

* * *

><p>I groan when the sun's light hits my face, and I decided to pull the covers over my head. I was so tired my whole body felt so heavy. I sigh knowing that if my body felt heavy was because Jaden was using me as the pillow.<p>

"Jaden?" I call out for him, but when I don't hear him grunt or anything. I decided to wake up and see that I was alone in the bed. "Weird?" I say out loud. Why is my body feeling like it weights a lot? Maybe I'm getting sick or something.

I get off the bed, and decided to walk around the room a little. The way Jaden acted towards me yesterday was pretty weird….I thought it was a dream Judai made when I was asleep. I decided to get out of his room and go to mines, so I could clean up and change my clothes. This dress is getting on my nerves. I open the door of his room and when I was standing alone in the hallway alone.

"So many things are going to happen today." I say quietly to myself remembering the conversation I had with Jaden. If we go to the town maybe just maybe I could stop Seika on trying to kill more innocent people she feels envy towards them.

"Alexis is that you?" I heard David's voice next to me. I turn my head a little to see him standing there looking at me with a surprise look. "You look even more beautiful in a dress than some pair of jeans." David says with a grin on his face. I roll my eyes at him and start walking the way to my room.

"That won't help you get me back idiot." I say out loud for him to hear.

"Alexis please think about us. The love we shared." I heard David behind me say in a pleading manner.

"I already thought about it and regret ever falling in love with you." I tell him icily whilst turning around to face him who was giving me a sad look.

"Alexis I always loved you. You now that do you?" David says in a pleading manner getting closer to me. I step back away from him, but when he grabs my arm and pulls me towards him in a hug. "I won't give you a way to _him_." David hisses especially at the word _him. _I knew he was talking about Jaden.

"I'm not a thing David." I hiss at him whilst pulling away from him, but to have him crash his lips into mines. I gag in disgust that he was kissing me that I didn't slap him instead punch him on the stomach pretty hard with no remorse if I broke some bones or something else. He was kneeling down clutching his stomach in pain and muttering curse words to himself. I smirk at this little reaction I got from punching him on the stomach well at least it made him stop kissing me.

"Ow…What did you do that for Alexis?" David asks whilst groaning in pain. I give him a glare that could kill.

"I have my reason's David and one of my reasons is that I don't love you anymore." I tell him whilst leaving him alone in the hallway. I quickly walk to my room ignoring the pain on my chest. When I reach it I lean on the door taking deep breaths. "I hate his guts so much." I hiss whilst opening the door to my room and going in.

I quickly walk to my closet when I'm inside my room and open the closet to look at it surprised. It seemed that Yubel took her time to go and get me some jeans whilst I was gone or I didn't paid to much attention to my clothes anymore, but know that I think of it….How does she know my size? Mhm well it doesn't matter anyways I just want to relax before going downstairs. I grab the first jeans I see and a black shirt that has a few buttons on the top of it I felt like wearing this for today.

I walk to the bathroom and prepare myself to take a shower. I take my clothes off and turn on the shower to hot water. I hiss trying to ignore the burning sensation the hot water was giving me. I close my eyes and stop thinking of what happened a few seconds ago. I couldn't believe he did that, but he just wants me back by the looks of it he wants Seika and me at the same time it it's correct well I feel sorry for him, because he already lost me and I'm not that type of girls who likes to share their lover's. I scoff angrily at myself for falling in love with a guy like him, but it didn't matter anymore he was just a mistake that I had to take for me to meet these people. I turn the shower off, and walk out of the shower just to get this day already over. David does now how to put me on a fool mood.

I start putting my clothes on, when I was putting my black shirt unbuttoning the first buttons of the shirt I heard a soft knock on the bathroom door. I pray that it wasn't David.

"Yes?" I say a little uneasy, but holding my urge to open the door and slam my fist on his face if it was him.

"It's me Lexie! I brought Atticus back as you asked~" I heard Marina's voice from behind the door. I didn't ask her to bring Atty back….Must be Jaden who did that.

"Thank you." I say whilst opening the door to see her looking me with a grin on her face.

"No problem! But why did you wanted Atticus back here? He was making progress as a demon hunter with a hint of vampire hunter in it." Marina says with a proud smile.

"Oh really? Never thought Atty could be that good. Well I asked him to come here was because of a reason. I'm going to tell him what I'm truly am." I say whilst looking at my hands with a frown on my face. Marina gives me a soft squeeze of reassurance on both my shoulders.

"Don't worry Alexis everything is going to be fine. Atticus has learned of the existence of mythical creatures thanks to my twin sister." Marina says whilst walking to the door. "I'll see you downstairs~" Marina says whilst closing the door and leaving me alone in my room.

I look around my room and quickly put some white tennis shoes on and leave the room, so I could talk to them. I take a deep breath and start heading down to the living room in which I see almost everyone and a new person as well. She looks exactly like Marina, but her hair reaches her shoulder's and has red highlights in it.

She had an emotionless face not like Marina who was sitting next to her wearing a grin on her face. They might be twins, but there personality was different. I walk to the living room to notice Jehu was glaring at Marina's twin sister with a blush on his face. I wonder why? Well it doesn't matter now I'll look into it later on the future. I feel some give me a gentle squeeze on the shoulder, and I look at the person to see Jesse who was the one who gave me the squeeze.

"Just stay calm Lexie." Jesse says softly.

"I'm calm down worry, but where are Atty and Alec?" I ask looking around to notice they were the only one missing, because David was giving Jim confused looks into why head a crocodile strap behind his back. I roll my eyes and notice there was a 3rd person missing as well. "Where's Jaden as well?" I ask with a frown on my face.

"I'm right behind you." I hear Jaden behind me. I turn around to see Alec looking at the ground whilst Atty was giving Alec confused looks, but I notice my brother's cloths were different to what he normally wears. This time they were fashionable, but not really his style. It was a black trench coat with a black turtle neck shirt in which I didn't know if it was long or short sleeve. He gives me a huge grin and tackles me into a hug.

"Sissy!" Atticus says happily whilst breaking up the hug. I look him up and down and smirk.

"What's with the new clothes?" I ask him whilst Jaden stands next to me wearing a casual smile.

"Well Marina told me this will look awesome on me, and it does!" Atticus says with a proud smile. I look at Marina who gave me a peace sign and a huge grin. I giggle into my palm and look at Alec with a worried look.

"Alec? Are you okay?" I ask him worried.

"I'm fine Alexis, but Jaden told us you wanted to show Atticus, David and me something." Alec says whilst not looking me in the eyes. I look at the floor whilst Atticus looks at us with a confused look.

"What's going on?" Atticus asks worried for our odd manner.

"Nothing Atty, but shall we start moving to the thing I'm going to show you guys?" I say whilst wearing a fake smile.

"Okay if you say so sissy." Atticus starts heading the door, but I stand in the same place I was but turn to look at Marina's twin sister.

"Your Marisol correct?" I ask her now remembering her name.

"Yes, but I shouldn't be the concern now correct? I hope you have luck on telling them." Marisol says showing some emotions on her eyes. I nod and start walking towards the door and take a deep breath.

"Let's go guys." I tell them.

I hear their okay's and open the door that will lead us to the main path. I sigh getting nervous, but when Jaden's grabs my hand and gives me a gentle squeeze my nervousness completely vanishes.

"It's going to be alright." I hear Jaden whisper in my ear. I heard someone fake cough behind us, and I turn a little to see David glaring at Jaden whilst Atticus was giving me another confused look.

"Let's just go guys." I heard Alec say whilst walking up ahead from us. I let go of Jaden and start walking next to Alec. "Why didn't you tell them in the house?" Alec asks in a whisper.

"Well I was, but this was a better idea and as well Seika might target Mac so I wanted to search for her today." I whisper back.

"Why would Seika target Mac? Mac hasn't done anything to her." Alec whisper's angrily.

"Out of pure envy so that's why I'm going to the town to get her." I whisper back in a calm manner.

"But why bring us with you?" Alec asks out loud confused.

"To show you guys the truth….It's better that way to have you guys denied the fact that I'm a real vampire know and I have a mate as well." I whisper at him making a hand motion to keep his volume down.

"You have a mate!" Alec says again out loud, but he quickly shuts his mouth and looks behind us. "Woops sorry guys, but I didn't intended to say that out loud~ It's a joke between Lexie and I~" Alec says in a cheerful manner before turning back to me with a serious expression. "You have a mate as a vampire mate?" Alec whispers to me still wearing a serious expression on his face.

"Yes a vampire mate and it seems you aren't taking this news well." I whisper to him, but don't look at him directly in the eyes when I say those words.

"I had a lot of thinking yesterday night when you told me you were a vampire, and I accepted that you were turned into one, but now you have a mate! Who's your mate!" Alec asks whispering harshly towards me. I stop walking to make him stop and look at me. I turned around to look at Jaden who was having a conversation with Atticus.

"The one who turned me into a vampire and at the same time saved my life." I answer in a whisper whilst looking at Jaden who caught me staring at him and gave me a smirk. I roll my eyes and look at Alec who was looking at Jaden like inspecting him.

"I didn't know he was a vampire to. Are the other's vampire as well?" Alec asks me not whispering anymore.

"Vampires? Alec my friend those don't exist." I heard David say whilst standing next to Alec wearing a flirty smile towards me.

"But demon's do." Atticus points out in a serious manner. I look at Jaden who was trying not to laugh.

"It seems your brother believes that demons are the only mythical creatures that are real." Jaden says in a whisper to me. I groan into my hands thinking at least Alec accepted it, but Atticus still doesn't believe that vampires exist.

"Why don't you show them your fangs?" I ask him, but not in a whisper. In which the 3 guys who were having a heated discussion looked at us with curiosity written on their faces.

"It's too much work." Jaden says with a smirk on his face. I sigh in annoyance and start walking away from them.

"Let's just keep on going!" I say with a frown on my face. I felt a warm hand on top of mines and I look at the person to see it was Jaden. "You are a jerk." I tell him playfully ignoring the hissing sound of David behind us. He should already know that I don't love him anymore!

"I heard worst, and between us I'm your jerk~" Jaden says in a flirting manner. I try not to laugh at him, but instead giving him a smile.

"Idiot." I say whilst we continue on towards our destination.

If I calculate correctly Seika will try to take Mac to the same place she shot me, but this time she won't reach the goal to hurt Mac like she did towards me. My life has changed a lot from that little bullet that penetrated my chest and I don't mind this changed at all. Jaden and the other's became my family….A family that I will protect.

* * *

><p>Me:Oh my ra! Jaden! I always say that!<p>

Yellow:Say what?

Me:"It's too much work" x3 It always get people mad at me...I wonder why? Well anyways it seem like Alec took the news pretty well except for the mate part, but meh little by little you will see his over-protective cousin side XD And Atty so cluless yet cute x3, but the bigger question will be~

Yellow: What's the bigger question?

Me:Why was Jehu my man blushing~!*fake gasp*

Yellow:He hs feelings?

Me:He is a jerk far worst than Jaden~ Well guys next chapter is going to be! There's going to be I think Male bonding between Jaden and David!

Yellow:But aren't those 2 enemies trying to get Alexis?

Me:That male bonding is not hugs or hey dude we like the same thing...It's the one you see with Hollow Ichigo and Ichigo! :0 But it's not going to be like the main part of the story it's like this Alexis and Jaden split up in search of seika that's all Im saying~

Yellow:Where are Marina and Blue?

Me:Meh I don't know...Maybe next chapter we will see them again.

Yellow:I just hope they don't do anything mean.

Me:I hope not! Anyways time to say those 3 words~

Yellow&Me:Read&Review and of course enjoy~

Yellow:Peace out.

Me:Adios i que regresen muy pronto~

Me:Oh before I leave would you guys want a bonus chapter on how Judai and Asuka met? That's all I am asking~ Well ytime to say good bye and no worries net chapter might be up soon~


	18. Bonus Chapter

Me:Hey guys! As I promise the bomnus chapter of the new me! in this chapter you will see how Asuka met Judai and some sneak peek on the future chapters~ And this chapter was easy to write...It was stuck on my head since saturday Dx and i couldn't concentrate on my work x/ Any ways i had to re write this chapter CUZ! My laptop froze on me twice and erased the document...My latop is a jerk -_-

Marina:It sure is, but why make a bonus chapter?

Me:That's a secret~

Marina:*sweatdrops* Any ways time to meet our trainers for this chapter! May! and her counterpart Sapphire!

May:Hi~

Sapphire:Hiya!

Me:Yeah...We are bringing the counterparts together~

Marina:Next time will be Ruby and Brenda or Touy*BRR23 covers her mouth whilst pointing at Sapphire*

Sapphire:Sissy Boy has a counterpart! Don't tell me he is like him!

May:Actually Brendan loves to battle.

Sapphire:Really!

May:Yup!

Me:AwwThere bonding! Marina why don't you do that with Marisol?

Marina:...I rather drop dead then bond with her.

Me:You guys are both tsundere~

May:Twins sister's? That act like they hate each other?

Me:Yup~ Just how Sapp acts that she hates Ruby~

Sapphire:WHAT! I DON'T ACT LIKE I HATE RUBY! I ACTUALLY DO!*puff her cheeks angrily*

Marina:Don't judge Sapphy, because you do the damn same thing with your crush!

Me:...I wish you will drop dead.

May&Sapph: 0_o

Marina:Love you 2~

Me:...*sighs* Let's just do the disclamer. I don't own Yugioh GX nor Sapphire and May, but I do own Marina in which I wanna just kick her out now.

Marina:You wouldn't dare!

May:I think she will.

Sapphire:Well she pointed out that fact, but meh.

Me:Let's just start the chapter already!*grins* I hope you guys like it!

Marina:Enjoy~

May&Sapphire:*Thinking: Is she bi-polar or something?*

**_Asuka's POV_**

* * *

><p>I was 9 year's old when I first met Judai. It wasn't love at first sight as some people would think, but instead he was like a scary type of vampire for me. Yes we are both vampires, but we were quite different he was so cold when he was 9 years old, and I was just the cheerful girl who I still am. When we first met I accidently bump into him when I was playing a mere game of tag with my friends at first sight people will think I was boy just like the others, but I am a girl and proud of it, but that first meeting he mistook me as a boy. I think the conversation went like this.<p>

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bump into you that hard!" I say whilst stretching my hand for him to grab so I could pull him back up, but to have it swatted away rudely from him.

"Whatever," I heard him say with a cold tone. I gulp getting nervous and start playing with the sleeves of my brown kimono. He stands up by himself and fixes his black kimono with red trims on it. I was still playing with my sleeves for the first time being shy around a boy in my life….Was it because I was scared of him? I decided to look at his face to gulp again when it was the first time in a child's eye you see that emotion. I couldn't continue to look at his cold honey gold colored eyes due to the fact they show only one emotion in them…..and it was hate.

"Um…I.." I was tongue tied for the first time in my life, because I was like my big brother Fubiki who couldn't stop talking about random stuff. "You're cute." I accidently blurted without thinking. He gives me a questioning glaze.

"You're barking at the wrong tree boy," I heard him say icily to me. I tense up, because of his tone of voice but when I repeated his sentence on my head. I gave him a menacingly growl in which he just looked at me if I was a total weirdo.

"Look here you bas.." I couldn't finish my sentence, because I heard Asuno called for me.

"Asuka it's time to go home!" Asuno scream from far away. I look behind me and sigh, but when I was about to look at the boy. My eyes open wide as saucers….He was gone like that! I look both sides for him to have the town's people look at me with weird expressions. "Hurry up Asuka! You don't want aunty mad at you don't you!" I heard Asuno scream yet again. My whole body tenses up and I start running the direction Asuno was. I wasn't scared of aunty, but she will treat me as a doll being the only girl in the family, and I just didn't like that at all.

That was the last time I saw him. The years went quickly thanks to my family members who brought me suitors so I could become their mate's, but they were only looking at me with lust on their eyes and wanted to change my personality as well. When they brought the suitors to the small shop my parent's owned to ask me if I wanted to become their mate I will politely decline, but there were some I couldn't politely decline and had to use brute force in which made my parent loose some customer's from there small shop.

I was 17 year's old and by these age I saw him again in the little party the town made in honor of Kouki Yuki our Supreme King or like he likes to call himself Haou. Well before the story gets on the important parts let me tell you about the Yuki's. They are well known around these parts as the toughest vampires that could beat down any mythical creature. It proves this theory is true since Kouki and his son fought against some demons who wanted to enslave all of us, but I never did like Kouki ever since I heard the rules he implied for every vampire. And the rules were to never talk to a human that was one; the other was not to be friend other mythical creatures. I simply disagreed with these ideas, but had to keep quite since the towns people agreed with these ideas. The one's that didn't well…..They were executed.

I quickly shudder in fear just thinking of the world, but quickly compose myself as my parent's shop in which I should tell you is a small bakery in the town every comes in to get their dally bread. I take a deep breath when I notice it was the town's warriors. Like the usual all of them were wearing combat clothing.

It consisted of a black long sleeve blazer with gold trims on it and the long black pant that had black combat boots. Strap to their waist was a sword holder with the sword in it. I look at each one of them with a confused look to why they would come to this small bakery when their other places to go tonight in this festivity that was happening today. One came near the counter and gave me a flirty smile whilst pointing down to a crescent that was one of my mother's specialty in which inside contains animal blood.

"Could I have a couple of these for my friends beautiful," I heard him say trying to flirt with me when he said "Beautiful." I roll my eyes at start making the crescent's they wanted.

"Hey Judai! Why don't you smile my friend?" I heard the same guy ask one of his companions. I was almost done making their crescent, but I was confused into how my mother puts the animal blood inside the crescent, but did find out how she did because I found the instrument she uses for it.

"I don't feel like it," I heard that same voice I heard when I was 9 years old. It was like it was before, but it sounded more mature than the last time I heard. When I heard him speak I almost drop the crescent I was carrying for the customer to the floor, but didn't and sigh in relief. I walk to the flirty warrior who was giving me a grin.

"Thank you gorgeous," He says whilst giving me a wink. I ignore him and started searching his friends if I could see him again, but it seemed that I missed him.

That summer party the towns people did was the day I started thinking why did I react like that when I heard his voice. He just said one single sentence. Days went by and I haven't seeing him until autumn came and I was just walking through the grassy field that was dying, because Autumn was here visiting us. That was the day I saw him and had a conversation with him, but the way we met was me falling from a small cliff into a small pound in which he likes to hang out alone.

I was just normally walking that day thinking on how I could make my powers stronger. I was the only young female in my family and yet I was the only one who got my powers in an early age. I was quite happy that I was the one who found my powers in a young age, but today I just wanted to let it all out for the first time but didn't count on falling from a small cliff to end up being in top of someone.

"Fat ass get off of me." I heard that same voice I heard that day and quickly get off him whilst giving him a bow that my fore head touched the floor.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" I say whilst closing my eyes when I sit up correctly and not bowing down anymore.

"Whatever. Why the hell are you closing your eyes for?" I heard him ask irritated. I think I came in a bad time. I pray my eyes open to see him glare at me, but this time I wasn't afraid because only one eye was glaring me whilst the other was cover up by an eye patch. My eyes open wide as saucers and worried ran through my whole entire body.

"Sorry," I say whilst one my hand subconsciously tries to go to his face were his eye patch his, but I stopped mid-way realizing what my hand was going to do. "I didn't know some people will come to this place at this time." I said out loud to myself actually, but he thought I was talking to him.

"Well stupid some people like this time of month," He says icily. I close my eyes and nod happily agreeing with him.

"What's your name?" I ask him curious of him whilst ignoring the urge to touch his face.

"None of your damn business," He hisses at me. I look at him getting a little bit scared even thought I became strong after all this years I was still afraid of this guy I met when I was only 9 years old for goodness sake!

"No need to bite, but if you're not going to introduce yourself I will!" I tell him whilst puffing my cheeks in anger.

"I really don't care," He says whilst getting up.

"Well you should!" I say angrily whilst standing up. I mentally kick myself, because I realized he was taller than me. "I'm Asuka Tenjoin! And you better not forgot it!" I say whilst crossing my arms wrinkling my sky blue kimono. He was still wearing that stupid uniform if you people thought he was wearing a kimono.

"Asuka? I heard that name before." He says in a thinking manner.

"I was the girl who bump to you whilst playing tag with my friends," I pointed out for him to make myself pull my hair for my sheer of stupidity, because know he was looking me up and down with a glare that could kill.

"You don't say. I thought you were boy that had problems," He says with a smirk on his face. I look at him surprised that he showed a little face expression, but quickly shrug it off.

"I take that as an offensive comment!" I tell him angrily ignoring the fact those facts I pulled about him being taller than me and etc.

"Whatever like I care," He says whilst walking away, but before he got far away from me he turned and gave me a playfully smirk. "The name's Judai Yuki don't forget it," He says finally introducing himself. I already knew that was his name, but I wanted to be correct just in case. He left standing alone in the place where we had a conversation. I knew I was wearing a huge grin on my face, but it suddenly turned into a face of fear.

"He didn't say Yuki?" I ask out loud to have tears on my eyes. "I'M SO DEAD!" I say whilst running in circles. You people ask why I would say that. Well the Yuki's might be the strongest vampire, but at the same time commoner vampires like me are forbidden to touch, speak and even look at them! Giggles joking on the last one, but the first 2 are real. And I just did that!

The few days of that conversation I had with Judai I spend them hiding from the society just in case he will tell his father what happened and he will come hunt me down and kill me, but it never happened.

"I wonder what he is doing," I say out loud whilst this time walking alone some parts of the town that were empty. I always like this place of the entire town it was quite and you could hear nature sing its songs. I close my eyes and hum to myself, but stop short to have some one place his hand on my shoulder. My whole body tenses up and I decided not to look at the person.

"Asuka what are you doing walking around this place?" I heard Judai's voice and sigh in relief knowing that I knew this person and this person knew me. I turned around and give him an innocent look.

"I like walking around this place! You could hear the sounds of nature sing its beautiful songs," I tell him happily whilst clasping my hands together like a small child. He shakes his head to the side in a disapproving manner.

"You should be on the other side of the town stupid," Judai says whilst dragging me towards the exit of these parts I was pulling a fight, because I always loved this part of the town even if was rumored to have angels haunting it.

"No!" I say angrily and childishly, but before we could get to fair when a building that was near us an angel's shadow appeared and it looks like it went flying to the skies and disappeared in the dark clouds of the night. I was looking at it amazed at what I saw. "Did you saw that Judai!" I ask him happily to see that he was glaring at the skies with hate on his eyes. My happiness died down and I looked at the floor not wanting to see that emotion on his eyes. "I want to go home," I say in a quiet voice whilst holding back my tears.

"Alright," He says in a monotone voice, but doesn't let go of my hand whilst we walk to the other part of the town. I continue to look down the entire way until he suddenly stops and I bump into his back.

"I'm sorry!" I say to him with tears on my eyes. He turns around, but when he looks at me his face expression shows a surprised look. I couldn't see it well because of the tears on my eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Judai asks in a worried tone that makes me blush and my heart make a thump sound.

"I'm not crying I just got something in my eyes Judai," I tell him whilst cleaning my face erasing the tears of my face and eyes. "Let's just go home shall we?" I say whilst dragging him this time.

Ever since that day we became closed, but something in my heart wanted more from him like a desire if you want to say it like that, but when winter came we saw each other again and this time I was force to go to his place in which is huge! I was embarrassed that he told me to take a shower. It made me think that I stank or something, but in reality I was all night in the snow in which made my kimono wet.

I was now sited inside a hot spring that his place provided. Even thought it was huge it looked like any normal house to me, but with emptiness in it.

"I don't really like being here, but Judai brought me here so I could get clean," I say to myself whilst a blush spreads on my pale cheeks. I quickly shake my head back and forth and get out of the hot springs to have those awkward moments with a guy. When I walk out of the hot spring and go to the room where you change clothes Judai was standing there with fresh clean clothes in his hands.

His only eye was wide as a saucer that he quickly looked away with a blush on his cheeks. At first I thought that he was acting weird, but when realization came to me that I was in my birthday suit I quickly turned around and tried to cover myself up with a random towel I found next to me. I mentally kicked myself for just exposing myself like that!

"I didn't me…" I couldn't finish my sentence, because the clothes I was going to wear were drape around my shoulders. Another blush comes to my face, because I could sense his body heat in which was making me thirsty, but for what? I close my eyes trying to force the blush down, but when his hand accidently brush the top part of one of my breast I kind of did something I do when accidents happen like that. I turned around and punch him on the face breaking his nose in the progress.

"Didn't know a girl could hit that hard," I heard him hiss in pain as he tried to fix his broken nose by himself from that awkward moment in the hot springs we moved to his room when I was fully clothed of course! I was sitting on a futon whilst playing with the sleeves of the black kimono he gave me to wear.

"I'm sorry! It's just that um how I could explain this without being embarrassed more than what happened a few minutes ago," I stutter not like crazy, but because I was nervous…..Really nervous.

"You don't have to explain, but I just want one favor from you," Judai speaks whilst this time placing his nose back in place. I heard the crack sound it made and it made me guiltier to why I did that. It was self-defense to get the perverts away from me in the town.

"Um…What's the favor?" I ask this time hiding my face with my hands thinking something not adequate for a girl to think in a time like this.

"Stop saying sorry….It's annoying," Judai says whilst sitting in front of me with a frown on his face.

"Oh I'm so…"I clasp my hand to my mouth almost saying sorry. I heard him sigh in annoyance.

"That will take time wouldn't it?" Judai asks still frowning.

"I guess, but Judai why didn't you let me go home?" I ask him. When I was done cleaning he could have sent me home, but instead let me stay at his house and….I look down to see the futon I was sitting on top of it…Sleep on the same room as him.

"It's snowing outside and I wanted to prove a theory that has being bugging me ever since I met you," Judai says whilst his face expression turns into one of a thinking person. I give him a soft nervous giggle trying to hide that I was thinking awkward stuff on my mind and trying to stop this annoying sound my heart was making.

"What's the theory?" I ask getting a little closer to his face, but with no bad intentions of course.

"That you might be my mate," Judai points out with no expression on his face. I give him an angrily scoff and lean away from his face.

"Yeah right and I still have an imaginary friend called Bob," I tell him icily. This isn't the first time I said that sentence. Every time my parents brought me suitors back in the shop I will always say this exact same sentence.

"It seems like you don't want a mate in your life. Why is that Asuka?" Judai asks me with a curious voice that made me show a little blush thinking how cute he sounded just now.

"I enjoy being alone," I simply say with no remorse in it. It's true I like being alone….None to judge you, change your personality or command you over. "That's why I was out there today….Winter is my favorite season…No one comes out to much when this season comes at all," I say whilst looking at my hands.

"I see, but you can't deny it Asuka one way or another you will have a mate that you will love," Judai points out. I give him a menacingly growl.

"Then I'll run away from this emotion called love," I tell him whilst clutching my fists. I heard him sigh, but he didn't speak at all instead cradle my face in his hand and placed his lips on top of mines. I tried to pull back, but his grip was strong. I didn't have a choice, but to kiss him back as I had these thoughts came into my mind.

"_This feels right," _My first thought pointed out whilst the second was like this, "_Is this what I desired so badly from him?"_ Those 2 thoughts got stuck on my head whilst my heart was bumping so fast it took me by surprise.

We break the kiss to have him drop his hands of my face, but that didn't stop there. He trailed down my face with his lips until his lips reached my neck, and he snakes his arms around my waist. I was so deep in thought and dazed at the same time that I didn't feel those actions he was doing, but when I felt something sharp penetrate my skin my dazed and thoughts went away.

"Judai!" I say afraid knowing what he was doing. I tried to push him away, but his hold tightens around my waist. I felt like his prey right in this moment and I didn't like it at all. "Let me go," I say in a pleading manner. Tears were treating to come out, because I wasn't free anymore instead I was marked that I belong to someone. He didn't let go of me, but continue on drinking from my blood. In this town full of vampires when a male that have found their mate will bite the one in the neck making their mate forever, but they have to wait for the female to bite them in the neck to as if saying "I will stay with you forever," It's actually the female's decision to accept her mate or not, but sometimes is the female who bites the male in which the female has to wait for the male's acceptance., but for humans I never knew and cared if that's how it goes, but how the rules are in this town you will never know that's for sure.

I tried this time to pull him away with a lot of force, but to have him growl menacingly at me in which froze me dead on my attempts. I close my eyes letting my tears flow when his fangs leave my neck to have him place a gentle kiss on the bite mark. I was mark to be his mate, but a thought came into my mind. He did marked me will that make other male vampires stay away from me?

"Don't cry Asuka," Judai says in a soft whisper. I tried to subside my crying, but it turned out worst I tackle him in a hug and continue crying my hearts out. I didn't know why, but I cried all night that night.

"Why? Why did you do that?" I ask hiccupping at the same time I don't know if the question came out right, but I just wanted to know.

"You like being alone, so I mark you as my mate for you to continue living alone like you wanted to," Judai says whilst nuzzling his cheek into the top part of my head. He gave up on looking for his mate just for me, but his theory did say I might be his mate….But he wants me to continue my life like I want to as he suffers alone with no love!

"I can't accept that," I say whilst pushing myself away from him. My hands were on his chest whilst his arms were snake around my waist protectively.

"What do you mean?" Judai asks clearly confused. He knows there's nothing I can do when this action was committed, but there's only one thing I could and that is accept him as my mate.

I didn't give him an answer instead started unbutton the first buttons of his combats clothing to have his hands stop me.

"What the hell are you doing Asuka?" Judai asks in a hissing manner. I rudely swat his hands off of mines and quickly lean in to his neck. I heard him gasp in surprise. "Asuka don't do this….You wanted to be alone…" Judai could finish saying what he wanted when I sank my fangs on his neck.

His blood was sweet opposite of his personality. I didn't know what compel me to snake my arms around his waist and nuzzle my nose on his making him tense up. I pull away when I finally finish drinking his blood whilst doing the same thing he did when he bitten me. I kissed the bite mark and pull away to see he wasn't looking at me.

"Know we are even," I say whilst getting up.

"Asuka….Why would you do that?" Judai asks whilst placing his hand on the bite mark.

"If I'm the only one who can be happy, because that's what you want, but….It's better if the 2 of us will be alone together," I tell him giving him a small smile.

"Asuka….you are really an idiot," Judai says giving me a warm smile that made my heart make a small leap of joy of doing what I did a few seconds ago. I giggle and sit back on the futon with a huge grin on my face.

That's was the beginning of me and him, but like I said for me it wasn't love at first sight. My love for him started growing when he marks me as his mate. For him was love at first sight in which is pretty cute for a guy who acts cold towards everyone, but went he marked me we didn't see each other we gave each other some time to think especially me, but as time went by I actually fallen in love with him.

Our love had some difficulties because we had people who wanted us for them or that they didn't approve of our love for each other in which we both didn't care at all. We were always together and only one time we got separated, but thanks to my new friends we met again and fought side by side when the first war that happened with the deadly sins against the virtues occurred and from that war we both disappeared our should I say how people see it. We both died in that war in which is not actually true.

Actually we asked a wizard to put a spell on us because a priest told us about the future that a second war against the deadly sin will come again and that we need to help or reincarnation's in which I didn't know my reincarnation was human. That took me by surprise really until Judai's reincarnation turned her into a vampire ever since that I visited her on her dreams trying to help her out and stuff, but with the help of Judai of course! And as well I'm grateful that my reincarnation is such a nice person at first I thought she was a mean person, but she isn't instead she is confused.

Well guys I should tell you guys a funny thing before I leave you guys was that I never notice my true feelings for Judai early when I was a small child because I was scared and as well I wanted to be alone my entire life, but thanks to Judai and the other's it changed my way of thinking and I never want to be alone ever again.

* * *

><p>Me:Phew that's how it ends! But if you guys have questions feel free to ask me! *grins* Any ways Judai and Asuka were Virtues, but when they one the war it seemed that the virtues dissapeared thanks to an angel who saw who won and decided that her game or should I say planned worked even thought it caused some people to die. This angel was a dark angel to be infact. In which they will do anything to make there dreams come ture even thought she ws the one who started the war. *coughs* I hope this info helps!<p>

Marina:And about Asuka wanted to be alone was that she always dislike being around of people even thought her personality. She didn't even want to be near her family totally different to Alexis who wants to be, but knows that is dangerous. In the chapter in whic Alexis is turned into a kitten she has a conversation with Judai, but Judai asks Alexis in to why Asuka likes this season in whic he already knows, but wanted Alexis to know how Asuka use to think, but didn't accomplished what he wanted to say.

Me:That was a mouthful

Marina:It sure was -_-

Sapphire&May:Keep scrolling down and you will see something that will surprise you~

* * *

><p>"Are they coming?" I ask in a giddy manner towards Judai who was yawning bored.<p>

"Weren't you the one who gave her this particular direction?" Judai asks me.

"Maybe I gave her the wrong direction?" I ask myself to have Judai give me a glare that could kill. "What?" I ask him whilst tilting my head in an innocent way forgetting that every time I ask myself something I say it out loud same when talking to myself when I think no one hears me.

"Idiot," Judai says whilst taking a deep breath and giving me a smirk. I give him a pout and waltz to where he was sitting, and sit on his lap making him blush.

"Juju patience~" I tell him whilst nuzzling his neck.

"You're the one who asked me if they were coming idiot," Judai says whilst playing with my hair gently.

I was about to speak, but a sound of footsteps inside the cave we decided to hide after all this year's echo making us alert and ready for our 2 preys.

"They're here!" I say happily whilst standing up. Judai stands next to me wearing an evil smirk on his face.

"Ready?" Judai asks whilst darkness cover us up hiding us from them.

"Of course," I say whilst electricity ran up my hand and as well preparing myself to use my ice powers against them.

"Alexis I have a weird feeling that we aren't alone," I heard Judai's reincarnation say. I look at Judai and gave him an evil smirk in which he rolls his only one at me.

Our preys came let's see if there tough enough for us. If not well them they should say good bye of their lives today.

* * *

><p>May&amp;Sapphire:Time to say those 3 words!<p>

May&Sapphire:Read!

Marina:Review~

Me:Enjoy!

May&Sapphire:Peace out~!

Marina&Me:Adios I que regresen muy pronto!


	19. Chapter 19

Me:Sorry for taking long on this chapter! I'm really sorry, because I finished early when I finished the bonus chapter, but due to a math examen in which I couldn't use a calculator well I kind of...Went to study for the examen same with the college study skills...Humph stupid Time schedule thingy I had to do. any ways back to the story! This is going back to Alexis POV~ And a new character is introduce even thought he wouldn't be the main character until the sequal comes in which I'm going to make it Jaden's POV only x3

Marina:Ugh shut up already!

Me:What's with you?

Marina:I'm just tired that's all.

Me:Jesse didn't give you anything yesterday?*smirks*

Marina:Shut it pervert.

Me:It was just one comment!...One comment.

Marina:Whatever. Okay let's say hi! To Black and Touya! Because this time I'm going to introduce them! *sticks tongue out*

Me:If you keep doing that I'm going to call Jesse.

Black:It's good to be back~

Touya:Huh? Hi!

Marina:It sure is!

Me:Don't mind her Touya.

Touya:I won't*smiles*

Marina:Hey BRR23 why didn't you call him with his english name just like Brendan?

Me:I don't like the name Hilbert on him, and Brendan I like that name.

Black:Aww you guys aren't fightining!

Touya:They fight?

Me:Welll whatever I'm just going to ignore Black now. Disclamer~ I don't own Yugioh GX~ Because I'm not that rich x3

Marina&Black&Touya:Enjoy guys~

* * *

><p>I stare at the place I got shot with a horrified look on my face. How could they just simply destroy it! I look at the use to be building that is now crumbled into chunks of what are now rocks. I kneel down and start searching for any evidence or should I say the gun that she used to shot me.<p>

"It has to be here!" I say whilst pushing some rocks away to see the floor of the place. Not even the blood stains from my wounds were there in the floor. How weird could this get! First this place was destroyed and as I clean so rocks away with the help of Jaden and Alec of course, because David and Atticus were looking at us if we were total weirdo's for searching in a pile of rocks of an old abandoned building like we are searching for clues in which we are!

"It seemed someone planned there little action well." Jaden says with a frown on his face still kneeled down. I was already standing up, but gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask him. He picks a crumble piece of the building and turns it around. I notice the back of it was black as a coal. "I still don't get it." I tell him.

"This building was burned down from the inside." Jaden says whilst standing up.

"How is that even possible!" David asked surprised.

"It was a spelled made from a witch right?" I heard Alec asked.

"Yes." Jaden answers Alec's question. I quickly look at Alec surprised that he knew this. He looks at me and scratches the back of his head in embarrassment.

"I know my stuff Lexie~" Alec says giving me the grin I wanted to see on his face.

"That still doesn't answer my question! And witches don't exist you guys do know that?" David says the last part not even believing himself. I look at him in why he would not believe in what he said.

"David it seems you know about witches I presume." Jaden points out whilst giving the rock to Alec so he could inspect it whilst Atticus was looking at it as well, but through Alec's shoulders. David gives Jaden a murders glare whilst Jaden just looks at me with an innocent smile. I face palm knowing Jaden was trying to get David extremely pissed off.

"For your information _Jaden _I know about witches, because my family tree we used to hunt witches. The Rabb's were witch hunters whilst the Mackenzie's the family who adopted me. They help the witches get what they want or need." David explains whilst hissing at Jaden who was looking at him with interest. I was surprised about this information he gave us and I decided to look at Atticus and Alec to see that they were paying attention to David.

"I see, but why do you act like a complete idiot when you know about mythical creatures?" Jaden asks with a taunting smirk on his face. I notice David's face was turning red, but not due from embarrassment but by anger. I know Jaden could take him on easily, but we don't have time for them to have a fight! I quickly grab Jaden's hand and drag him with me leaving the other's behind us.

"Control yourself Jaden." I tell him when he keeps up with my pace.

"Why? This guy has to control his anger, and stop keeping secrets to himself. You never know what kind of secret he has." Jaden points out.

"Hey guys wait for us!" I heard Alec say behind me. I turn around to see him still having that rock Jaden gave him on his hand. Atticus was walking next to David who was unclutching and clutching his fists.

"I see that the heavenly virtue found his mate." I heard someone hiss from the dark alley that was located next us. I look towards the dark alley to see a guy with spiked up black hair and deep rich silver eyes that it's pupil was like cat's. They were hidden behind some dorky glasses. His attire caught me by surprise it was the Terra High uniform! The white shirt with the black tie neatly placed were it belong the dark pants clean and no wrinkle in it whilst he was wearing the traditional school shoes in which were white tennis shoes just like the one's I'm wearing now.

"Oh it's just you Jun." Alec says whilst standing next to me. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in class or doing something that involves the need of the student body president?" Alec asks Jun if they were close friends.

"I should be asking you that Alec, and at the same time ask you why are you hanging out with 2 vampires?" Jun ask whilst walking out of the dark alley and standing in front of me. That's when a gust of wind run's around all of us and there's when I caught his scent. It was mix with vampire scent and human scent! How! Is he a mix just like Kuro?

"2 vampires? What are you talking about um Jun right?" Atticus asks Jun for this confirmation for his name in which he nods. "There isn't such things as vampires~" Atticus says happily. I look at Jaden with a worried look. He looks at me and gives me a reassuring smile that this guy is nothing for us.

"Vampires do exist Alec's cousin in matter of fact I am one as well, but just a mere pathetic half-breed." Jun says angrily.

"You are!" Alec asks surprised whilst Atticus was trying his hard not to laugh at the guy.

"Yes, and I came today to look for a deadly sin, but it looks like I found a heavenly and contrary virtue instead~ Lady Dixie should be happy that I caught these 2." Jun says happily.

"What do you mean you're looking for a deadly sin?" I ask him whilst taking a step in front of him almost flashing my fangs dangerously at him.

"I'm looking for the deadly sin of envy in which my lady wants to retrieve so the deadly sins so the deadly sins could be completed." Jun says this whilst pushing his glasses back a little. "And at the same time capture the wilder of darkness in which you my old classmate seem to care for him." Jun says with a devilish smirk.

"Why don't we make it a game?" I suddenly heard Jaden speak up. I give him a confused look, but he simply ignores it and wraps his arms around my waist pulling me to his chest. I blush red thinking why would he do this action now?

"What kind of game?" Jun asks Jaden with interest in his voice.

"It's like this if we get the deadly sin of envy first you will have to keep your mouth shut from seeing us and as well returned to be a normal student who didn't get involve with the deadly sins," Jaden says with a smirk on his face. I didn't understand what he was trying to do, but I keep my mouth shut just in case.

"And what if I find her first?" Jun asks whilst wearing the same smirk as Jaden.

"You will have the deadly sin as well me….I will come quietly with you guys," Jaden says with a serious face. This time I choose to speak up to have 2 fingers on top of my lips making me shut up.

"Mhm seems legit. Alright I agree, but you have until the sun hides in the horizon got it?" Jun says with a smirk on his face.

"I got it," Jaden says whilst looking at Jun who nods and disappears just like that.

"What the!" I heard Atticus asks in surprise. "He really is a vampire!" Atticus asks whilst shaking Alec not too gently who was getting dizzy in the process.

"He sure was, but…" Jaden stops himself, and everyone looks at him confused. I was trying my best not to bite his finger off, but when I feel his lips on my ear lobe I tense up. "He won't win this little game you do realize this right Alexis?" He whispers to me whilst the other guys were waiting for him to say something except David of course. His finger leaves my lips, but before he let's go off me. "I know you're my mate Alexis," He says in a whisper to me when he breaks away from me.

I blush realizing to why he was acting like that yesterday towards me, and give him a force smile in which he chuckles at me.

"Alright that's enough!" I heard David say angrily. The both of us look at him who was giving Jaden a glare. "You got some explaining to do punk and leave Alexis alone!" David hisses at him. I sigh and rub my temple trying to calm myself down.

"That will be later on, but for now we have to split up in teams," Jaden says whilst pushing me towards Alec and Atticus. "Alexis I want you to team up with Alec and Atticus whilst I team up with David," Jaden says to me whilst Alec looks at him with a confused look.

"Are you okay with that Jaden?" Alec asks knowing pretty sure David doesn't like Jaden at all.

"I'm 100% sure!" Jaden says happily.

"Alexis than you have to explaining what's going on to us," I heard Atticus say for the first time in a serious way. I look at him and nod confirming what he wants.

"Okay then I'll take the lower part of the city whilst you take the top," Jaden says whilst pointing ahead to make the other's understand.

"Got it, but Jaden good luck," I tell him sincerely in which he gives me a grin.

"Same Alexis," Jaden says whilst running the opposite direction with David behind him.

"Be careful," I say hoping the winds will carry my words to you. I take a deep breath and look at Atticus. "Atty I'll explain to you right now, but quickly you can't ask questions." I tell him whilst walking the opposite way Jaden went.

"Okay," Atticus says in a serious manner. Alec stood next to me quiet whilst Atticus was on my other side with a frown on his face.

"I'm not human anymore, and we are being targeted by the deadly sins. I'll tell you more when we finish this game…. If we lose this game….Life's are in the line," I tell him wearing a serious expression on my face.

"Lexie…" Atticus couldn't finish, because I started running with Alec close behind me. "Wait up guys!" Atticus says whilst dashing after us. I started thinking of places that I could find Seika in town, but at the same time hope to find her quickly.

Our team searched the entire part of the city that Jaden told us to search in search of Seika, but we couldn't find her in which our luck turned bad on us. I sigh in annoyance when we rest on the park hoping that Jaden and David will find her. I take a deep breath and look at the sky in which the blue was darkening a little with hints of orange in it.

"Jaden needs to hurry up!" I say angrily to myself.

"Um Lexie….he didn't tell us where to meet," Alec says with a nervous smile.

"You have got to be kidding!" I exclaimed this time furious.

"We are here!" I heard Jaden say happily behind me. I turned around to give him a glare, but look at him surprised. His left cheek was bruised whilst his right cheek had a cut.

"What happened?" I ask worried.

"Don't ask sheesh," I heard David say in annoyance. I look at David and sigh in annoyance. I had a feeling this will happen, but David looked better with 2 black eyes and a small cut on his left cheek.

"Dude you got your butt handed by Jaden," Alec says whilst whistling.

"Shut up and we didn't find her, so can we just go back to that stupid place," David says sounding pissed off.

"I think they had a male bounding moment," Atticus says to me and Alec.

"I think they did~" Alec says happily.

"Is this what you guys call male bounding?" I ask with my eyes wide open as saucers. I might be a tomboy, but in throughout the years hanging out with guys I never seeing a male bounding that consisted of a fist fight.

"Yup~" They both answer at the same time with grin on their faces.

"And here I thought I knew about guys," I say with a frown on my face.

"Will you 3 shut up already?" David screams at us with a frown on his face. I look at him then back at Jaden who was looking at the 3 of us with a curious face.

"We had a moment? And so did you guys!" Jaden asks curious. I walk up to him and poke him on the cheek that was bruised to have him hiss in pain. "What was that for?" Jaden asks with a pout.

"For not knowing what you did, and are you implying that I'm a guy? Never mind we are in a middle of a stupid game right now this discussion will be later discuss!" I tell him whilst giving him my back remembering that stupid deal he made with that geek.

"I'm sorry I wasn't implying that, but at the same time we check the places Seika might be in which David told me," Jaden says whilst walking in front of me to see my face. "And I told you this game will be easy to win," Jaden says reassuringly patting me on the head.

"If it is an easy win for us. Then why haven't we found Seika yet!" I ask him angrily whilst swatting his hands away. He just gave me a smile and pointed ahead in which all of us looked confused.

"She's here," Jaden says confidently.

"Huh? What do you mea…" I couldn't finish my sentence, because a gun shot was heard in the direction Jaden pointed. "No way," I say in disbelief.

"Yes way anyways let's go guys," Jaden says whilst pulling me by the hand.

I take a deep breath a little nervous, not because I was nervous to see her face but….Because of this weird feeling that came through my body….I never felt emptiness inside my own body…I felt as if I was drowning inside my own body….I wonder why?

* * *

><p>Me:Heh Jaden never looses.<p>

Marina:What about the duel against Zane? And Aster?

Me:Did I ask for your opinion?

Marina:Yup pretty much~

Me:Well he actually lost to Zane twice I think? I kind of skip third season when they where in the dark world. And watched the fourth seaon instead...Snifff made me cry!

Black:Don't get emotional here~

Touya:*pats BRR23*Don't cry~

Marina:Suck up, any ways is this Jun guy a bad person?

Me:No, actually he just wants to become a full vampire just like Inuyasha who wanted to become a full demon.

Marina:Oh~ I get it!

Me:Yup! Any ways I can't believe they make Jaden into a girl instead of Jesse when it's a spiritshipping story! I'm quite surprised there.

Black:What do you read them?

Me:No, but it's like that! Jesse is a girly name for goodness sake! *Marina gives of an aura that can kill* Okay okay time to put Jun's bio and forget this conversation ever happened agree?

Marina:Agree.

Jun:Vampire and human (Me:I forgot his last name, but next time I'll find the notebook were I put this kind of information. Marina:*sighs* She still doesn't trust computers.)

Marina:Well time to say those 3 words right?

Bllack:But I haven't said to much!

Touya:Same here!

Me:Counter parts these days. Let's say it then!

Marina:Read~

Black&Touya:Review~

Me:Enjoy~

Black&Touya:Peace out!

Me&Marina:Adios I que regresen pronto~


	20. Chapter 20

Me:Heyyyy guys! Sorry for taking so long on this chapter...I hope it's good I had a little writer's block because of a story I had on my mind. And as well I kind of well got distracted by a little project that I have to do x3

Marina:*sighs* Took you long enough!

Me:Shut up! Any ways I hope the wait made me chapter good...*sweatdrops* Wrote it when I finsihed my math homework.

Marina:I think you have to relax on that math homework.

Me:Why? It relaxes me! And if that fails I'll just play Megaman~

Marina:...did you beat up Jack?

Me:Yup~ And met the Dealer! He hacked the computer of the Naza police station so I know now his true plans! Jerk he is

Marina:Just do the disclamer alrewady.

Me:*sweatdrops* Okay~ Disclamer I don't own Yugioh Gx~

Marina:Enjoy my peeps!

Me:Next chapter will might be Jaden and Alexis moments~

* * *

><p>I look at Seika who was pointing her gun at me whilst I was kneeling next to a short hair blonde girl with crystal blue eyes. If you people are asking who is she….She is Reggie Mackenzie our Mac for short.<p>

Before you guys get confused. Seika didn't kill Mac with that bullet instead it penetrated her shoulder rather painfully, because I could hear her hiss angrily.

"What the hell is your problem Seika? Have you finally lost it!" Mac asks her angrily whilst looking at me with a glare. "And where have you being! You had me worried sick you know that!" Mac asks. I scratch the back of my head nervous, because Mac didn't get mad like this. She wasn't the person to lose her cool rather fast, but what happened this few days well I don't blame her.

"Long story short….What Seika did to you she did it to me as well, but shot me on the chest," I tell her whilst hearing Atticus hiss angrily.

"She did what! But how are you still a live sissy?" Atticus asks confused and worried at the same time. "Did a demon possess your body?" Atticus asks with a frown on his face. I face palm and look at Seika who was grabbing her head in confusing.

"I want to know that as well….How could you survive that gunshot! You were supposes to die like I wanted to!" Seika says angrily giving me a murderous glare.

"Well your plans failed Seika," I say icily giving her glare and standing in front of Mac. "But maybe this time you will check your surroundings," I say not looking at her any more, but at the sky sighing in relief that we found her first.

"What do you mean by that you whore?" Seika says in a hissing manner towards me.

"Because people will see what you did, and I saw everything and heard everything you said," Jaden says whilst standing next to me wearing a casual smirk when Seika's face showed a surprise look.

"Who are you?" Seika asks a little bit scared.

"Me? Just another person who lives life to the fullest without envy towards his close friends," Jaden says with a bored face.

"What do you mean by that you bastard!" Seika asks him angrily ready to pull the trigger at him.

"I mean I'm not like you," Jaden says with a smirk on his face.

"Why you bastard!" Seika says pulling the trigger to have the bullet stopped by a wall of darkness. I look at Jaden to notice his eyes were honey gold. "What the hell!" Seika says her voice having a quivering edge to it. I take a deep breath and take a step towards her.

"Seika put the ground down this instance….You already know what was that right?" I tell her whilst I put my hands behind my back trying to act calm not ready to slash out at her.

"_That's a loud of bull," I heard a voice echo._

I look around in search of the voice and look behind hoping Jaden heard it, but I guess I was wrong he was just looking at me with worried eyes whilst the other did the same.

"_What the hell was that?" I ask myself mentally to hear laughter echo this time….Inside my mind!_

"_Oh my~ what an interesting person you are~" I heard the same voice I heard before say happily._

"_What do you mean by…" I couldn't finish because everything turned black, and I was hoping that I didn't faint in front of Seika._

_***Inside mind***_

I felt as if I was floating everything was still black, and I couldn't pin point what was up or down or even left and right.

"Where am I?" I ask whilst I close my eyes as I felt my body getting heavier by the second.

"Alexis," I heard a gentle voice said. I didn't want to open my eyes, but when I felt cold hands touching mines. I open my eyes to see a really paled woman with sapphire eyes and silver eyes look at me. Her clothes were a silver kimono that had stars in it and a moon shape hair clip. "Alexis….Don't let your power take over you….Fight it," She says in a whisper.

"I'm not letting my power take over me," I tell her trying to sound strong, but in the end every word sounded empty in my ears.

"Your emotions are letting it take over it….Your confused in your future revenge and as well thinking that you're a weak person….Don't call for other's help….You are a strong person Alexis," She says, but before I could speak up she snaps her finger and everything turns white.

I groan and clutch my head with my eyes closed. I pray one open to have them both open wide as saucers. The park where I was with the others, but it was different…..It was full of snow!

"Wait! Aren't we in spring season?" I ask myself as I start to stand up. "This is confusing, but I have a feeling something is wrong here," I say as I walk through the dead trees of the park trying to look for the resort to go back and let Jaden cuddle to me, because that's what he wants whilst I don't right?

"I'm sorry Lexie, but if you're going that way. You won't find anyone," I heard the same voice that echo in my mind say. My whole body tenses up and I start looking around the endless snow and dead trees looking for the source of the voice.

"Where are you?" I ask in a serious way.

"No need to be serious my darling~ it will soon be over," I heard the voice behind me. I turn around to see Asuka with her eyes closed and at the same time wearing my Terra High uniform instead of her usual kimono.

"Asuka! Don't tell me this is another dream?" I ask her whilst frowning when she starts laughing like crazy. "Asuka why are you laughing like that?" I ask her whilst giving her a suspicious look.

"I'm not Asuka….Alexis instead I am you," She says whilst opening her eyes. I gasp in surprise. Her eyes were lifeless and they both didn't have pupils in it. "You can call me White Alexis if you want," White Alexis says with a cold smirk on her face. I take a step back to have a shard of ice slash the upper part of my arm.

I clutch my arm and hiss in pain whilst giving White Alexis a glare that could kill.

"You wish that glare could actually kill?" White Alexis says whilst chuckling to herself. I roll my eyes and decide that is time for me to fight back, but I couldn't do the same thing she did with the ice. I haven't learned how to do that, so I decided to throw a punch at her with my good arm.

"Take this!" I say angrily to have my fist caught by her hand. She yawns and gives me a smirk whilst twisting my arm rather painfully. I hiss at her whilst she continues her action.

"Let's make a little wager Alexis~ If I win I get to control your whole body and your little mate is my chew toy," White Alexis says whilst licking her lips hungrily. "But if you win you can use your power's freely without training and turned Luna to her last form," She says whilst letting go of my fist and pushing me hard that I land on my butt on the ground. "So what do you say?" She asks me whilst kneeling next to me.

"Grr I agree!" I tell her angrily whilst standing up and giving myself and her some space in the middle. "I won't lose against you!" I say angrily whilst standing up and reading to kick, but stop short on my actions when the wind comes out of nowhere. "What the…" I couldn't finish my sentence when I felt a cut on my stomach, but it suddenly came to me the wind was the one that was cutting me!

"Little Alexis you should now that I can control the wind and make it as a weapon thanks to my ice powers," White Alexis says happily with an evil smirk on her face.

I hiss in pain as the wind continues to make cuts around my body in with some were superficial and the others weren't. I felt to ground and close my eyes trying to make all this disappear.

"Alexis you can't run away from me, until you gain the courage to I don't know kill me~" White Alexis says happily. I groan, but decided to stand and run away from her and tried to recuperate a little and fight her head on. "Awww the little weak vampire is running away from me~ how cute!" White Alexis says whilst gushing.

I ignore and continue to run through the endless snow as my blood drip from my body to the perfect white snow tainting it. I trip on something making me fall face first on the snow.

"I can't lose….I can't," I say in a whisper.

"Mhm you look like an angel that is dying little by little," I heard White Alexis say behind me. "Maybe you should quit already and live inside your mind as I take over your body," White Alexis says. With both of my hands I start getting up slowly to see her face look at me with a frown. "I see you're not going to give up that easily," White Alexis says with a sad tone.

"I won't give up," I say my voice quivering a little bit. I finally was standing in front of her with a look of determination in my face. "I'll defeat you even if it cost me my life!" I tell her angrily. I hear her giggle and hide one of her hands behind her back to retrieve something from behind her back.

"Is that so?" White Alexis says finally showing what she was retrieving from behind her back. I gasp in surprise seeing Luna in her hands. "Don't worry Alexis. This won't hurt a bit," White Alexis says with a twisted smile on her face.

"Luna," I say in a whisper.

"Luna my dear is time to show her your true strength," White Alexis says transforming Luna into her final form. The snow made her shiny with power. I gulp and take a step back. "Don't tell me you're going to run away again? Sorry Alexis this time I won't let you run away," White Alexis says putting her hands up in the air making the point of the scythe hover over my head.

White Alexis with a quick motion drops her arms making the scythe come rushing. I quickly move out of the way making the scythe cut me deeply on my stomach. I gasp in pain and kneel on the floor clutching my wound as blood rushes quickly out of it.

"You may have dodged it, but the next one you won't," White Alexis says like a robot.

"Yeah sure!" I say with a smirk on my face.

"Humph! Well then Alexis I feel sorry for you….Going to die without even using your ice powers against me….You're really pathetic….I don't know why you have the prince of darkness as your mate…You don't deserve him, but me on the other hand I do," White Alexis says giving me a twisted grin. "We could rule all of the other mythical creatures if we work with the deadly sins! It's the most genius plan I have thought since we made that bet," White Alexis exclaims happily

"Like Jaden is going to betray his friends! I don't care what you are but I am going to stop you!" I say to her angrily.

"Tsk tsk look at the position you are Alexis~ I don't have any scratches on my body whilst you do~ And one that might make you bleed to death~" White Alexis points out with a smirk on her face.

"Like I care! I won't die that easily," I tell her standing up whilst clutching the cut on my stomach.

"You won't die here, but maybe against the deadly sins you will….Your weak and pathetic. Still thinking that Seika could change back to her old self when in reality she really can't. She isn't possess by the deadly sin actually she became that deadly sin my darling, but your too stubborn to notice it," White Alexis says whilst giving me a glare. "And at the same time relaying on your mate to help you? That's just pathetic! He might as well end up dead when you guys go against the deadly sins!" White Alexis screams at me.

I stood there quite replaying her little speech on my head and getting angrier by the second in which something inside me finally snapped.

"Look here! I don't need no one's help you got that! And I do relay on my mate, because he is my team mate not my bodyguard you got that? And I am not weak you want me to prove it to you right now?" I tell her icily whilst feeling this power run through my veins making me stand up straight and dismissing the pain around my body.

"How are you going to prove it? Giving me another punch? Alexis you're afraid to kill to kill people or other mythical creatures. In this world sometimes you got to bloody your hands to survive this world do you realize it or not?" White Alexis says with a small frown whilst doing the same procedure she did last time with the scythe. She was going to do it again!

"Then why don't I start with you?" I say whilst raising one of my hands in a quick motion making icicles come out of the snowy floor directed to White Alexis who gave me surprised look when one penetrated her stomach rather painfully. When this happened she let go of Luna and stager back hissing in pain.

"Heh this is only a small injury you do know that Alexis?" White Alexis says giving me a forced smile. I ignore her and walk up to Luna and gently pick her to my surprise she didn't turned back to her second form instead she was still on her last form.

"I know, but this one isn't," I say to her whilst walking up to her and raising my arms making Luna look dangerous on her now. With one swift movement I killed White Alexis. Her blood was around her body like a puddle and as well tainting the white snow.

I heard clapping behind me and I sharply turned around swinging Luna in the process, but Luna was stopped by the beautiful young women I saw before waking up in this place. She stopped Luna with her own hand.

"You did it Madam Alexis," She says in a sweet voice. I look at her confused to why she would look happy on what I did. I growl at her and step back a little away from her.

"Are you here to fight as well?" I ask her.

"No I am here to meet my new master that is you," She says whilst clasping her hands together. Wait she said new master?

"Is your name Luna?" I ask hoping I guessed right.

"Correct, I am that weapon you have on your hands. I am happy that you finally realized what you have to do," Luna says whilst walking to the dead body behind me. "You killed the demon that was going to possess your body and turned you berserk, but Alexis you need to wake up know!" Luna exclaims with a horrified look.

"Why?" I ask her confused.

"Because the process to bring you here will make you go berserk in the real world! Your body is working by itself," Luna says with a worried face.

"But this isn't a dream you know? If it was then I wouldn't have felt pain," I pointed out the true fact about a dream. She stays quiet until she looks at the sky.

"His here," Luna says softly.

"Whose here?" I ask afraid.

"The angel," Luna says with a small blush on her face.

"The ang…" I couldn't finish my sentence because everything around me turned white.

_**Outside of mind.**_

"My my having an internal fight against that demon all by yourself must of being rough," I heard a male's voice near me. I groan and groggily open my eyes to see chocolate brown eyes hiding behind round glasses.

"Who are you?" I ask trying not to fall asleep. My whole body aches in pain and I was really tired.

"An angel sent from the heavens to help you guys in the fight of the deadly sins," The guy says cheerfully. I tilt my head, but a guest of wind made me smell the scent of blood…..This blood was Seika's blood!

"Is everyone alright?" I ask him trying to get out of his grasp in which I didn't even have the strength to even move a little.

"Well the 2 male Blondie's are fine, but quite shock like the brunet who is holding tightly the light Blondie who fainted do to the loss of blood and your mate has a little injury whilst the brunette girl is badly injured….Does this answer your question?" The guy asks whilst pushing his glasses a little.

"…Yeah," I answer him weakly.

"Don't worry ice princess I am here to help you," He says whilst kissing e on the forehead. When he does this act everything turns black around me and I feel into an restful sleep.

* * *

><p>Me:I had this idea since well I saw the episode of Bleach were Ichigo fights hollow Ichigo ^w^ And I thought why not Alexis fights with her SOL self. I hope the ending is good, but I got a serious question! Who is that angel? And why did he called her ice princess? Those answers will be answered in later chapters~<p>

Marina:*yawns* Shouldn't you be asleep? Don't you have early class tomorrow?

Me:*sweatdrops* I do! Well time to say those 3 words~

Marina&Me:Read&Review&Enjoy~

Marina:Peace out~

Me:Adios I que regresen pronto~


	21. Chapter 21

Me:Hi guys sorry for taking so long on this chapter...I was trying to make it special *grins* Any ways as well wanted to update it and finish writting it quickly, because I have a project due next monday in which I am going to start now...Like a boss~ And at the same time I have a to do a power point presentation~ with it isn't fantastic!

Marina:Stop being sarcastic on the last part!

Me:Oh shut it! Any ways I just got one thing to tel you Marina~

Marina:What?

Me:I am almost finishing the game~ I'm just waiting for you to reach the part I am on yours~

Marina:I hate you! I'm still stuck on Joker...Because someone doesn't help me!

Me:Joker is easy to kill! You just need to figure out his attack patterns and that's it x3

Marina:I don't care for his attack patterns! I just want to destroy him!

Me:...Aggresive much!

Marina:Shut up! And start doing your stupid project whilst I try to beat up joker!

Me:Whatever~ Disclamer I don't own Yugioh Gx only my Oc's and this little plot~

Marina:Enjoy my peeps~

* * *

><p>I sigh with my eyes closed as I have woken up a few hours ago and haven't felt like getting up from the bed. My body aches and felt heavy ever since I fought White Alexis, but I keep remembering some parts of that little speech she made.<p>

"I got to get strong, so I could protect them," I say weakly with my eyes still closed. I felt a warm hand touch my cheek and stroke it softly.

"Alexis I know your awake," I heard Jaden say in a whisper to me. I groggily open my eyes to see him look at me with a worried look. I use a little of my energy so I could be in a sitting position. "Alexis don't strain yourself," Jade says worried.

"It's fine Jaden, but are you alright?" I ask him whilst grabbing his hand and playing with his fingers like a small child.

"I'm fine and if you're going to ask how are the other's their fine as well….Koyo did tell you before you fainted," Jaden says whilst giving me a small smile.

"Who's Koyo?" I ask him whilst scooting close to him.

"The angel who was talking to you, and stop you from getting completely berserk," Jaden says whilst not looking at me. I look at him and see that he seemed sad.

"Jay….Don't worry….I didn't completely went berserk….So don't be sad," I tell him whilst placing my chin on his shoulder closing my eyes already feeling like I wanted to go to sleep again.

"But I couldn't protect you….Aren't mate's supposed to protect their precious lover," Jaden says sounding depress. I nuzzle my nose to his neck trying to make him feel a little better whilst blushing when he said there precious lover.

"You over-protect me too much Jay," I tell him whilst leaving his side and scooting far from him. "Can you do me a favor?" I ask him in which he looks at me.

"What's the favor?" Jade asks still having the same tone and looking me confused. I pat the empty spot I made for him. That's the reason I was scooting away from him.

"Could you lie down, so I could cuddle you like a teddy bear?" I ask him trying to sound innocent, but failed due to the loud yawn I did. I heard him chuckle and he lies down on the spot and looks at me.

"Didn't know you had this cute side on you Alexis," Jaden says with a smirk on his face. At least that got him out of that depress state.

"This is the only time you're going to see, because I am too tired to snap at you," I tell him whilst cuddling to him. He circles his arms on my waist whilst I grip his black shirt with my hands and at the same time nuzzling to his neck.

"Then I'll make you tired all the time so I could see this loving side of you," Jaden says playfully whilst making me blush.

"You wouldn't dare," I tell him whilst looking up to make my nose poke his chin. He looks down and now our noses are poking each other.

"Maybe I will," Jaden says whilst his eyes are lock on mines.

"Maybe you won't," I tell him whilst placing my hands on his cheeks.

"I will," Jaden says whilst brushing his lower lip into my upper lip making me tense up. "I'm doing it know," Jaden says in a teasing voice as he continues to tease me.

"But…I am already tired," I say trying not to stutter every time his lower lip brushes my upper lip, but when I felt he changed strategy this time. His lips were centimeters away from mines. I could smell his breath in which it smelled like strawberries.

"I know, but I always wanted to try this," Jaden says when he gently places his lips on top of mines for about 2 minutes. "Alexis your lips are soft," Jaden says in a teasing voice. My eyes were already closed and the blush was worsening every time he did his little teasing antics. David never did tease girls like this instead went for the kill. I wonder know did I smoke something when I was dating him? Or was I that blind?

"Jay," I say sleepily making him stop his teasing.

"Yeah?" Jaden says with a smirk on his face. I look at him and then proceed to snuggle up to his warmth. I look away from him and snuggle to his neck yawning in the process.

"Night," I say in a whisper.

"I'll get you next time Lex," Jaden says playfully whilst kissing my head and laying his cheek on it.

I close my eyes and let sleep take over me again, but rather quickly this time.

_**Dream Sequence.**_

_I hear the sound of rushing water and groggily sit up to see in my line of vision a small lake and next to it there was a mountain in which it had an entrance._

"_This place is really beautiful," I say to myself._

"_You don't say?" I heard Judai's sarcastic remark behind me. I look behind me to see him looking at the lake with an expressionless face. _

"_I do say," I tell him back. I look around for Asuka, but she was standing in front of me with a sad expression on her face._

"_Alexis are you alright!" Asuka asks whilst getting on my personal space. I scoot a little away from her and give her a smile._

"_I am fine Asuka, but at the same time…..I think I am ready to bloody my hands," I tell her with a serious face. I heard Judai scoff and I turn to him and give him a glare._

"_For now you just need to learn how to use your powers freely, and then you can bloody your hands," Judai points out. I frown thinking that maybe he was right. That what I did to White Alexis was a lucky shot in my part, but I can't think negative now! I need to think positive!_

"_Your right Judai, but…" I look at Asuka who was looking at me. "Alexis you just need to feel confident about yourself and your new life…and um…Judai! You can explain better!" Asuka says whilst tackling Judai to the floor who grunts annoyed. I look at the couple trying not to laugh at their antics._

"_You got to be kidding me," Judai says whilst looking at me and ignoring the girl who was sitting on his lap playing with one of his bangs. "Well any ways what she was trying to say was that now that Luna accepted you fully you could learned about your true power that is ice and learned it how to use it on your free will, and at the same time trying to combine it with another element," Judai explains it to me. I frown, so when my hands were cold and that time….It was only the beginning of my powers to awaken? _

"_So….How do I use them freely?" I ask Judai who was looking at the lake whilst Asuka was doing the same, but having a thinking face. "And couldn't I just use one element?" I ask him who turned to look at me._

"_You should know how to use it freely by yourself, and you could use one element, but ice isn't to effected on your defense skills in could protect you….but it will leave an opening for the enemy in which if you're not that fast with your element then say good bye to your life," Judai points out. _

"_I see and what do you mean I should know how to use it freely! I really don't…" I couldn't finish my sentence, because Asuka cut in._

"_Don't you have someone dear to you that you want to protect from the deadly sins?" Asuka asks me whilst looking at the lake with a soft smile on her face. I tilt my head to the said and start thinking. That fight with White Alexis….She kept on talk about how I weak I was and that Ja.._

"_I want to protect Jaden?" I say clearly confusing myself._

"_Female vampires who have vampire mates that are stronger than us want to sometimes protect them with our lives right Alexis?" Asuka says with a grin on her face and a blush when Judai lays his head on her shoulder._

"_Yeah…you're right Asuka….Jaden needs me to be by his side and I need to become strong so he won't worry about me anymore," I say with determination laced in every word._

"_Mhm," Judai says in deep thought. I look at him thinking for the first time he doesn't say a sarcastic remark when I am trying to be positive._

"_Asuka is Judai broken or something?" I ask her._

"_Nope~ His just calm because I'm using him as a chair….And I think he likes it?" Asuka says getting herself confused. _

"_I don't like being use as a chair Asuka, and don't you have to be somewhere Alexis? I think you need to talk to your family members," Judai points out. I groan and sigh._

_When I do these actions everything turns black and Asuka and Judai disappear._

_**End of Dream Sequence.**_

I open my eyes to see myself in my room holding into one of Jaden's jackets the one he was wearing when I use him as my teddy bear in which I blush and face palm.

"I'm never again am going to act like that!" I say angrily to myself. Every time I get that exhausted I turned like that….Ugh I dislike it with a passion. I grip the jacket tighter knowing if he was here I would of kick him out of the bed.

"That's what you say," I heard Jehu say from the door. I growl menacingly as I put the jacket now I notice my clothes that I was wearing instead of the clothes I wore yesterday I was wearing a simple big black t-shirt and black shorts. The red jacket finished the look I suppose.

"I should have said I was going to beat down an orange eyed freak," I say standing up from the bed and looking at Jehu who was smirking at me.

"You don't say? Care to try?" Jehu asks in a taunting voice. I start walking slowly towards him as if he was my prey in which he looks at me with that stupid taunting smirk.

"Of course my dear Jehu~" I tell him with an evil smirk on my face as I pounce on him to have my hands slam to the door whilst he just dodges me like I was nothing.

"You got to be faster than that~" Jehu says in that stupid taunting voice. I growl menacingly and swiftly knock him to the ground in a flash of speed. He was looking at me with a surprised a look whilst I was giving him a smirk whilst mentally I was shock myself. I do a mental note to talk to Tania so I could do more training on my speed.

"Got you! You jerk!" I say angrily whilst pinning his hands on top of his head whilst he gives me a blank expression.

"Look who's talking dearie~ you're the one who is being the jerk~" Jehu says with a smirk on his face.

"I see that's how you work Alexis…That's why you broke up with me," I heard David's voice from behind me. I get off of Jehu who was looking at David with a glare that could kill. He still doesn't like humans at all.

"What are you doing here? And the reason why I broke up with you was that….you cheated on me with Seika," I tell him whilst looking at the window and not him.

"Heh says the other person who was right now when I enter on top of an orange eyed blood sucker," David hisses at me. I was about to hiss back at him, but laughter coming from next to me stopped me on the process. I look to see Jehu clutching his stomach and laughing hard. "And what's so funny you blood sucker?" David hisses at Jehu whilst Jehu stops laughing to give him those stupid taunting smirks.

"You think I'm a vampire? Do I really look like one?" Jehu asks whilst standing up next to me. "And for starters she wasn't doing anything bad towards me….Instead she was just trying to beat me up right Alexis?" Jehu says towards me in which I nod in confirmation to what he just asks me staying quiet for a second.

"Tsk like she wants cheating on poor Jaden….First it was me with Jaden and know with this weirdo? Alexis you really are a whore," David says shaking his head to the sides. I sharply turn towards him and start walking towards him in which he growls at me.

"Look here _Rabb_," I hiss his last name whilst giving him a glare that could kill. "I am not a whore like Seika or you….Got it? You kind of pissed me off you know that? I should have let you behind in that old warehouse, because if you're going to continue and act like this I won't hesitate to hurt you in a million ways got it?" I tell him with venom lace on my every word.

"Just because you're a damn blood sucker doesn't mean I should be scared of you! And you already hurt Seika!" David says angrily whilst getting on my personal space. We both were giving each other glares that could kill to one another.

"So what! She was possessed by the deadly sin of envy! What you wanted me to do….Let her try killing me again!" I scream at him angrily in which he takes a step back.

"That would of being perfect! You were better dead! You are good for nothing bitch!" David screams at me with hatred laced on his words. I give him a grimly smile.

"I wish I never even went out with you! I wish I never outer those words to you! And I wish I never even believe that you were a nice person, because what I see know is the real you…In which it makes me sick! Why don't you do me a favor and just disappear out of my life!" I tell him with a calm voice that was laced with venom and hatred.

"Heh! You really didn't love me at all!" David says getting near me I shake my head to the sides angrily.

"I used to…Until I found you really didn't love me, but lust over me," I tell him with a frown on my face. "I should of knew since the beginning when we were dating…Your kisses were hungry and full of lust….I thought that was love, but I thought wrong in so many ways," I tell him with my eyes closed. The kiss that Jaden gave me on my dream when I met Judai and the gentle peck he gave me today it was different from the way he kissed me.

"I did love you Alexis," David says in a soft whisper in which I knew it was an act.

"You really didn't love me at all….Went behind my back and dated my best friend what kind of boyfriend were you! You really disgust me!" I tell him angrily whilst opening my eyes in which David was taking deep breaths trying to calm himself of. "Just leave before you do something reckless right now," I told him whilst giving him a gentle push to have him grip my arms tightly.

"I'm not going anywhere….I want to finish this discussion!" David says angrily whilst his grip me tighter than before. I cringed and tried to get out of his grasp to have Jehu's hands cover the top part of his arm not were the funny bone is located.

"Let her go," Jehu says in a treating voice bearing his fangs at David. David looks at him with a surprised look. "I might hate humans, but I don't tolerate when male's hit female's got it?" Jehu says with the same voice. David cringes and let's goes of my arms, but to have him howl in pain. I look at Jehu shock to see that he dislocated his arms bone and was preparing to do the same with his other arm.

"Jehu stop this immediately," I heard Marisol's voice and look that she was behind David, but not helping him instead staring at Jehu's eyes if she wasn't afraid of him.

"Ugh thank you for stopping him," I heard David say to Marisol giving her a smile that makes girls swoon over him, but it quickly turns into a scared smile. She was pointing her gun at his fore head.

"I didn't stop him because I wanted to help you got it? You're the last kind of people I will help," Marisol says in a monotone voice.

"And yet you stopped me from breaking his other arm Marisol," Jehu says whilst sighing in annoyance, but she did stopped him….But why would he obediently comply with Marisol request to stop? I should ask him later when she isn't near us, because maybe he won't give me a straight answer that's for sure.

"Could I have some alone time with this him? He needs to learn some manners and not to judge to quickly," Marisol says with the same voice. Jehu casual shrugs his shoulders and pushes me out of my room.

"As you wish Mary," Jehu says quietly, but not to quietly for me to hear it.

"Jehu?" I call him, but he just ignores me and continues to walk the hall way leaving me alone in it. I sigh and frown, but I hear the door open making me jump to see Marisol standing in front of me with David behind her clutching his head in pain.

"By the way you are needed in the garden," Marisol says whilst closing the door. I look at her confused, but head out to the garden in which it didn't take long when I was already standing on the door that lead to the garden, but it was weird that no one was in the resort…Not even Atty, Alec and Mac.

I sigh and open the door to have a gust of wind gently slap me on the face. Mhm it seemed today was windy. I take a few steps enjoying the cold stone underneath my feet. I look around to see the fountain I met Ruby, but if I squint my eyes a little I could see 2 figures in the distance. I heard to plop sounds in front of me in which automatically made me look down to see a pair of black slippers in front of me.

"Lex you shouldn't be in the garden bare foot you might get cut's underneath your feet," I heard Jaden say playfully from behind me. I sigh and put the slippers on and turn to him.

"There happy?" I ask him whilst looking at him it seemed that today he was wearing a simple black t-shirt like me it wasn't long sleeve thank goodness. I took this opportunity to inspect his arms for bite marks in which he just stayed put when I did this.

"Yes, but why are you inspecting my arms?" Jaden asks confused. I sigh in relief that he didn't have bite marks on his arms.

"For bite marks in which you are clear," I tell him with a smile in which I let go of his arms gently.

"Lex I stop drinking from myself, because I have to drink blood from you," Jaden says not liking the idea at all. I sigh and tilt his chin up wards to see his neck completely.

"And yet I am not complaining that I have to drink from you," I tell him whilst leaning in for the bite to be stopped by his hands.

"I see your hungry~" Jaden says playfully whilst pushing me gently away from him.

"Um a little I guess?" I say clearly confused into why would I want to drink some of his blood now….Must be of going berserk yesterday.

"I see~ Well this isn't the place for that because we aren't alone," Jaden points to the direction I was looking a few seconds ago when he came. I look at the 2 silhouettes to gasp in surprise. It was Marina and Jesse! And they were kissing. "Maybe we should go deeper in the garden and leave this part to them won't you agree?" Jaden says whilst tugging me towards the direction of what he said "deeper in the garden," I blush and look away from the new or old couple giving them so privacy.

"I agree," I tell Jaden quietly.

He continues to drag me to the deeper part of the garden in which these trees that were in the way was making it difficult for me to walk quiet right, because I had to dodge some if I didn't want to have a red forehead or broken nose. We continue like this for a little while until we see light coming from the little journey from these trees. I let go of Jaden's hand and start walking further away from him to the light to gasp in surprise.

I was standing in a field full of wild flowers dancing around from the gust of wind that sometimes will some of its petals leave the flower to dance high in the sky by the wind. There were so many colorful flowers in which I was looking at the place in amazement that I didn't move from the place I was standing afraid that this magical show will end.

I felt myself being drag to the field full of flowers by Jaden himself.

"Do you like this place Lex?" Jaden asks me whilst he sits down in the field of flower in which I do the same. I look around still seeing what I saw a few second ago and turned to look at Jaden.

"I don't like Jaden….Instead I love it," I tell him with a grin on my face. I heard Jaden chuckle and softly places his hands on both of my cheeks making tense up a little.

"I'm glad," Jaden says in a whisper whilst gently placing his lips on mines. The kiss was so soft and gentle it felt if I was kissing a pillow instead of Jaden. Jaden breaks the kiss and leaves his forehead on top of mines. "Lex," Jaden says in a whisper with gentle eyes.

"Jay," I say as well in a whisper with a blush on my face and gentle eyes.

"Will you like to travel the world with me?" Jaden asks in a whisper and with half closed eyes.

I close my eyes and kiss him gently trying to copy his kiss, but failed due to that I was kissing him softly and passionately letting all my emotions into just one kiss in which he was doing the same. My back touched the grassy floor in which I didn't mind at all as I continued to kiss Jaden my hands were pulling his hair softly whilst his hand were holding me still in place by the waist.

We broke the kiss and look at each other with warm smiles on our faces staying quiet hearing the soft whispers of the wind that was the only one who was giving us comfort for us.

"What do you say Lex?" Jaden asks whilst nuzzling our noses lovingly.

"Ye.." I was about to answer him when I heard someone else voice.

"Big brother?" I heard a girls voice not too far away from us.

* * *

><p>Me: Oh my! Who is this girl who called Jaden big brother, because it can't be for Alexis that's for sure~ But who is she?And what's Marisol going to do with David? And why is Jehu nice to her? It was weird he didn't say anything mean back to her when she said stop? So many question that will be answered in later chapters!<p>

Marina:*blushes* I was kissing Jesse?

Me:Well yup~ That is correct~ Any ways lover girl my older brother started playing Megaman...At first it was hilarious to see him confused face whilst playing my game, but now...He likes it 0_o I thought he was going to give up when he got a game over on his first mission...FIRST MISSION!

Marina:Well you gave him the first Megaman Starforce series game to play right?

Me:Yup! Until he gets better at playing it then I'll give him the other game to play in which I want to see if he has the patience~

Marina:I see any ways didn't he as well took you Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Darkness something called like that.

Me:Yup~ I just hope he doesn't take my pokemon platinuim...Or worst emerald 0_o They are my best games! Beside Pokemon Black of course x3

Marina:He doesn't even know how to play that game!

Me:He learns fast! Any ways he took my yugioh gx spirit caller game to...I really don't mind on that, but men...I wanted to duel Nightshroud, but instead I dueled against Camula...*pouts* He dueled against Nightshroud lucky bastard...That was my second target in the game, but my first target doesn't even appear on the game!

Marina:Who is your first target?

Me:Jesse~ Any ways can any one guess who the girl is? She appears on how it all began~ But in this story she is older~

Marina:*sighs* And know you say it!

Me:*ignores Marina* Time to say those 3 words~

Marina&Me:Read&Reveiw&Enjoy~

Marina:Peace out~ and don't worry guys I'll have BRR23 continue on her writting this spring break whilst doing her project and homework~ She will have time to write the other chapter~

Me:Adios I que regresen pronto~


	22. Chapter 22

Me:Hey guys!*gets glared by Marina* Girl don't glare at me! I will finish the project tonight sheesh! And for the people who guessed Jaden sister here is the gift*gives them cookies Marisol made* I'm forbbidden to get near the kitchen these days*rolls eyes* But I should warned you guys about how she is going to act and be...She isn't going to be that sweet little girl you saw it how it all began nopies~ She isn't 5 years old in this story that's all I am going to say~

Marina:Don't tell me little*covers her mouth*

Me:Shuush! Any way let's say hello to Megaman X and our best fighter Zero!

Megaman X: Hello.

Zero:Hello*bows politely*

Marina:What up guys! *grins*

Me:*blush in embarresements* do you know them Marina?

Marina:Yup~ I played there games what about you?

Me:...

Zero:It seemed she hasn't.

Megaman X:Indeed.

Marina:So you haven't played their games! Hah!

Me;Oh shut up! I played the network series and only one with Zero in it! Because a friend lent it to me back in Middle school and that's like a looooonnnng time! So don't judge me!

Marine:I got the rights to judge! Right?

Megaman X & Zero:*nods in agreement*

Me:*shock* Really well then I am leaving! I'm going to start doing my project!*leaves*

Marina:Heh never thought she will leave!*grins*

Zero: Shouldn't we get her back? She is the author for this story?

Megaman X:I agree with you.

Marina:No worries guys~ I'll just do the Disclamer~ BlueRedRosa23 doesn't own Yugioh GX and as well Megaman X and Zero in which she needs to start playing those games!

Me:*from outside* I like network best! Because of Lan!

Marina:Excuses! Any ways Enjoy my peeps~

* * *

><p>I look at the source of the voice to see a long black hair girl with orange highlights on her hair the ends of her hair were curled up making her have the innocent look. Her brown eyes were looking at us wide as saucers like she just say something that surprised her in which I was confused to why? Well she doesn't have Atty's antics or Alec's that's for sure.<p>

"Big brother what were you doing?" She asks Jaden who gets off of me and gives her a sheepish grin.

"Just hanging out with Alexis and doing some stuff," Jaden says whilst scratching the back of his head nervously whilst blushing red. "Sonia, what are you doing here? I thought Koyo said you ran away from him," Jaden asks her confused. I decided to sit up feeling a little down that my back left the soft grass that almost made me fall asleep on this conversation.

"I decided to give him a second chance and at the same time I went on head on first to the Resort not wanting to get in the middle of what was happening in the park," Sonia says with a frown on her face when she looks at me. "Jay…..Yubel is looking for you…She wants to tell you that the other virtues have arrived," Sonia says with an innocent smile.

"Okay then Lex," Jaden calls for me and I look at him to see he was already standing and his hand was outstretched for me to grasp it.

"Jay, could I talk to Alexis alone?" Sonia asks when Jaden already pulled me up. Jaden gives her a confused look, but nods in confirmation.

"Okay, but is that alright Lex?" Jaden asks me in which I nod. To tell you the truth I was quite nervous in to why would she wants to talk to me alone. "Alright then I shall give you girls some alone time," Jaden says whilst giving me a soft kiss before leaving and messing Sonia's hair.

Sonia starts fixing her hair, but I couldn't see her eyes because her bangs were hiding them I look around feeling more nervous than before. There was something odd about her that's for sure.

"I can't believe big brother fell in love with a worthless human like you," Sonia suddenly spats venomously at me. I blink my eyes several times and this sudden outburst of hers. So she isn't as innocent as I thought she was.

"Huh? I'm not human anymore," I pointed out. She glares at me with so much hatred. That I didn't know it existed in this world.

"I know that princess! I just can't believe he choose you as his mate! Your just a pathetic vampire human thingy!" Sonia continues to talk to me like I was something on her way.

"Sonia, do you love your brother?" I ask her ignoring what she said earlier.

"Of course I love my brother why wouldn't I?" Sonia hisses at me. I shake my head hoping that what I was thinking wasn't that love she has for him.

"Um….That's not the love I was talking about….By the way you act is like you want to be," I couldn't finish my sentence, because in like a flash of light she was standing in front of me clutching me by the neck rather painfully.

"And if I do? What are you going to do you worthless vampire?" Sonia asks whilst increasing her grip on my neck. I gasp for air, but grip her arms with my hands digging my nails in it. I notice she cringes, but doesn't let go. I didn't want to use my powers on her, but it was my only opportunity right now.

I let go of one of her arms and start raising my hand to gasp in surprise when she was suddenly pulled away from me. My knees buckle up making me fall to the ground. I was clutching my neck with one of my hands whilst the other was ready just in case she tries to do it again.

"Sonia, stop what you're doing….Jaden only sees you as a sister nothing more….Your father made you believe that you were going to be his mate, but you can't force vampires with others when they don't feel the connection," I heard that voice I heard yesterday and look at the guy who was holding Sonia protectively in which Sonia was trying to get out of his grasp.

"But…but she doesn't deserve him! She's just a human turned into a vampire whilst I am a full vampire! He deserves someone like me!" Sonia says with tears running down her cheeks. I felt a little guilty seeing her face like that, but at the same time surprised that Jaden's father did that….So Kouki's plan was to mate Jaden with his on sister? I shiver and growl…..That bastard! What is wrong with him!

"My princess I am sorry for how Sonia was treating you," I heard the guy talk to me. I give him a reassuring smile.

"No need to apologize she has her rights to speak up her emotions," I tell him. Sonia hiccups cutely and looks at me.

"Why are you so nice? I was going to choke you to death do you even realize that!" Sonia screams at me angrily. I sigh, but didn't speak up for what she said to me.

"Sonia, you got to understand that the princess is loyal to us, and~ to her lover," I heard the guy speak up cheerfully.

"Um excuse me sir, but my name is Alexis not princess," I pointed out for him in which he chuckles brightly.

"Oh pardon! But I like to call you princess any ways let me introduce myself. I'm Koyo Hibiki and this child I have in my arms is Sonia Yuki," Koyo introduces himself and as well Sonia's who in which was pouting.

"Koyo, I'm not a child anymore I'm 15 years old you know that don't you?" Sonia says trying to sound mature.

"By the way you were acting a few seconds ago….I don't think you're mature enough," Koyo pointed out with a glare at her. In which she responds to putting her head down in shame.

"I'm sorry," Sonia says quietly towards Koyo.

"I'm not the one who you have to be sorry with," Koyo says letting her go and pushing her softly towards me. She hisses at me, but looks to the ground.

"I'm sorry!" Sonia says whilst running away from us to the Resort.

"It seems she needs to learn some manners, but she is still cute don't you think princess?" Koyo asks me whilst standing in front of me.

"She is just speaking up what she thinks that's all," I say to him with a frown on my face.

"Even so, she needs to learn that Jaden is only her brother and that she needs to search for her true mate….In which it might be me~" Koyo states happily. I look at him shock.

"But aren't you older….I mean older then her?" I ask trying not to sound mean.

"Of course I am older than her, but angels never grow old~ the stay young forever~" Koyo says with a smile on his face.

"How old are you?" I ask him tilting my head to the side.

"I'm actually 25 years old," Koyo says in a thinking manner. My eyes open wide as saucers.

"Your ten years older than her!" I pointed out.

"But my dear princess love doesn't have an age~" Koyo states.

"I know that, but wouldn't she be the baby and you her baby sitter?" I ask him.

"Mhm good point then I'll shall wait for her when she turns 18~" Koyo says with a grin. I sigh and shake my head to the side as I start standing up. "Princess, you sounding kind of over protective over Sonia in our conversation," Koyo says with a confused look.

"Huh? I did?" I ask him whilst starting to leave the field with Koyo next to me.

"Yes….Don't you have younger siblings in your family?" Koyo asks me.

"I'm the youngest one in the family….Alec is older than me by a few months," I pointed out with a small smile. Talking about them made me fear to see their faces now…Are they going to be afraid of me? Are they going to treat me different now that they saw my full potential? Are Atty and Mac going to ignore my existence now?

"Don't feel sad princess they will accept you either way, and as well you're the youngest! You don't look like the youngest at all!" Koyo says surprise in which made me stop to give him a confused look. First he out of nowhere comes and says that they will accept me either way and like that changes the subject quite fast. I decided to just ignore what he said in the beginning and answer him.

"I know I act more mature than the other's that's why," I say whilst sighing.

"Talking about mature you can show some to Sonia," Koyo says innocently.

"Um no? She already hates my guts and that won't get me on her good side either," I pointed out. She has anger issues….worse than Jaden's maybe worse than even Kouki.

"Aww princess, don't tell me you're afraid of Sonia?" Koyo asks when we already in front of the door.

"I'm not afraid of her….Is that she is Kouki's daughter and there's something fishy about that guy that's all," I tell him with a serious face in which Koyo nods in agreement.

"I never did trust that man….He seemed to be infuriated by someone and that someone was his first child," Koyo pointed out with a serious, but it turns into a grin. "Let's talk about this later when we are done with introduction of the contraries shall we?" Koyo says whilst opening the door for me.

"Alright," I say whilst walking inside to being tackle into a hug by Marina, Blair, Marcel and finally Mindy.

"Alexis!" The three girls shouted in worried whilst Marcel just blush in embarrassment in what he did.

"Big sister!" Hane calls out happily. I break the hold these four people had and stand up giving them a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine guys. No need to worry," I tell them in which they sigh in relief. Mindy graves my hands and start literally dragging me towards the living room whilst the others quietly follow me behind me.

"She is here!" Mindy states happily stopping in front of the people I met here in the Resort. Jaden was sitting next to Jesse and Sonia who was playing nervously with the hem of her skirt whilst in the floor it was Marisol and Jehu in which David was forced to sit next to them. Yubel was sitting alone in the love sit whilst the other's decided to just stay standing up. I look around to find Syrus giving a glare to a new person I never met before. He has fair tan skin more tanner than Jaden's actually his hair consists of long, black dreadlocks. His clothing was combat clothing mix with a little of military in it. He ripped off the long sleeve shirts making you see his muscles.

"Ahh every one is here~" I heard Koyo say from behind me. "Time to introduce ourselves to the princess~" Koyo points out happily. Syrus stops glaring at the guy and looks at me confused.

"Princess? Alexis, isn't um a princess right Lex?" Syrus says with a small smile.

"Well she is a princess after all~" Koyo says whilst sitting me down next to Yubel who jerks her thumb behind her to me to follow to see Atticus, Mac and Alec look at me with confused looks.

"Don't worry Alexis everything is going to be fine," Yubel says in a whisper to me. I nod and wait for the introduction in which the new guy comes to the front wearing a friendly smile.

"Tyranno Hasslebarry man, but you can call me Hasslebarry," Hasslebarry says with a friendly smile.

"Nice to meet you Hasslebarry," I say with an equal smile.

"Hasslebarry, you forgot to tell her what you are," Syrus points out.

"Oh yeah well I am a demon with dinosaur DNA in my blood and before you ask questions I am the one who helps this shrimp," Hasslebarry points at Syrus who gave him a glare. "In his fights," He finishes with a sly smile.

"Look here dino brain I don't need your help in my fights," Syrus says whilst puffing his cheeks childishly. Yubel coughs making them look at her.

"Could we continue? Let's name the virtues and then the people that protect the virtues," Yubel points out with annoyed face due to Syrus and Hasslebarry. I pat her on the shoulder softly in which she sighs.

"I'm getting too old for this," Yubel says under her breath. I give her a smile in which she returns it.

"Alright~ let's start with the Heavenly virtues~ And you," Koyo points at David then at the three people who were behind the couch I was sited with Yubel. "Will wait until we are finished with the introduction to ask question got it?" Koyo says with a fake serious face.

"We got it," Alec speaks up for the rest of them.

"Don't worry tis questions can wait," Mac says in a calm way.

"Okay good~ alright I'll start with myself of course~" Koyo says whilst walking up to Sonia and taking her hand. "I'm Koyo Hibiki and I am angel plus the heavenly virtue of Prudence," Koyo introduces himself completely. Sonia blushes, but doesn't let go of his hand. She must be confused on her feelings I have to guess.

"Know that Koyo introduce himself why not me," Jasmine speaks up giving me a friendly smile just like Hasslebarry. "I'm Jasmine Makurada and I'm a dog demon whilst at the same time the heavenly virtue of Faith," Jasmine introduces herself with a small wag of her tail.

"Um well I guess it's my turn," Syrus says nervously whilst looking at the ground. I can't blame him for being nervous. Having Atticus, Mac, Alec and David look at you with confused look thinking on their mind why our little Syrus does has to introduce himself? I know their their still thinking he is a human….I hope Atty isn't. "I'm Syrus Truesdale and well um I am a demon and as well a heavenly virtue of Hope!" Syrus says it quickly whilst hiding behind Marina who gave him a confused look.

"Okay Jay why don't you introduce yourself~" Koyo says whilst looking at Mac, Atticus and Alec who were quiet in the whole ordeal. I couldn't say nothing about David because he keep mutter to himself quiet often.

"Well um okay? I'm Jaden Yuki and I am a vampire," Jaden says with a grin on his face ignoring the hiss David gave him I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at him. "And I am the heavenly virtue of Justice," Jaden says with a smirk on his face sitting next to me. I tilt my head to the side waiting for the fifth heavenly virtue to come and introduce himself or herself. I heard Jehu sigh in annoyance, but stands up. I look at him with a curious face.

"I'm Jehu Andersen and I am a werewolf," Jehu says whilst giving David the stink eyes in which he cringes. "And I am the heavenly virtue of Courage," Jehu finishes introducing himself whilst plopping back to where Marisol was sited. My eyes open wide in realization when I snap back at Kouki that day….That's what he meant he wasn't going to get near me the next time. I sigh depressively thinking it was from my own courage instead he gave me small hint of help in which I didn't wanted at all!

"Aww all of my brother's and one sister from the heavenly family is great to meet you~" Koyo says playfully to have all of them except Jaden glare at him with a look that could kill.

"He already knows everyone," Jaden says in a whisper to me. And here I thought he was talking for real. I sigh and look at Jesse and Jim who gave me reassuring smiles.

"And next are the contrary virtues and our fightning partners~" Koyo states happily.

I gulp nervously thinking that they might be shock the first time I went berserk and they found out I was a vampire, but telling them I'm a contrary virtue? And that I have to fight a war? I sigh angrily to have Jaden give me a worried look.

"Why don't you start Jesse?" Jaden asks Jesse. Who in which nods with a fake serious face getting the message whilst looking at Alec, Atticus and Mac with a gentle smile and ignoring David. I sigh they won't be shock when I tell them I am a contrary virtue...Ugh it would of being better if they never got involve in this problem.

* * *

><p>Me:And the chapter stops there when Jesse is going to introduce himself, because I think next chapter is going to be long! And I mean really long! Any ways I'm sorry, but I couldn't leave Hasslebarry out of this story I simply adore him just like Yubel that's why she is a good guy X3 Any ways I was going to make Syrus hide behind Jaden, but why not Marina?<p>

Marina: I hate you.

Me:Oh be nice to Syrus! Any ways I don't have to put the characters bio except Sonia's I guess?

Sonia: Vampire was raised to think she was going to be her older brother's mate. Confused in her feelings (Marina:Stop snitching idiota! Me:Sorry it was spur of the moment!)

Marina:And there you go~

Me:It was a tough chapter to write in the end I suppose my fngers are frozen!

Megaman X:Did you put them on the freezer or something?

Me:Nope~ My room is just extremly cold thats why X3

Zero:Then theres your answer.

Marina:When did you guys came in?

Megaman X&Zero: Coming in.

Me:*laughs* I love those answers!

Marina:Yeah...When isn't directed at you!

Megaman X:Temptation.

Zero:I agree.

Me:Any ways let's just end this chapter before Marina*grabs BRR23 cellphone*

Marina:Why do you have a phone screen of Geo and Luna?

Me:*takes the phone away from her*Becuase I like this couple!

Marina:Sure whatever.

Me:Time to say those 3 words~

Megaman X&Zero:Read.

Marina:Review~

Me:enjoy~

Megaman X& Zero:Peace out~

Marina&Me:Adios I que regresen pronto~

Marina:Next time we could bring Lelouch~

Me:*sighs* Only you will say that. Bye guys~


	23. Chapter 23

Me:Huh? I thought this was going to be long :/ Any ways sorry for taking long! I was feeling quite in between the lines down and turned into my emo side and started writing my first narrative story in which gosh! I started narrating my style of life just to practice XD It is an AlexisXJaden kind of story~ X3 If any one wants to check it out you can ^w^

Marina:*sighs* Here we go again~ Mhm for some odd reason I feel like I am being watched? And why do you...I'm not going to even ask!

Me;don't ask! and oh! *takes a paper with an 81 in it* Look at that I got a B! Hah! I might be an F student, but if I keep my music on my head I get good grades!

Marina:*sweatdrops* Don't you mean information?

Me:Info what?

Marina:-_-

Me:It doesn't work that way for me~

Marina: I kind of notice it!

Me:*grins innocently* Well time for the disclamer! Disclamer I don't own Yugioh GX! Because right now...I am broke XD

Marina:*sweatdrops* Well enjoy my peeps~

* * *

><p>"I'm Jesse Andersen and I am werewolf and at the same time a contrary virtue of Humility," Jesse introduces himself with a cheerful grin. "I don't bite," He adds in which Jaden, Jehu and Marina scoff not believing him at all. He gives them all a pout and sits where he was sited before. I look at Jim who tips his cowboy hat at me.<p>

"Well mates it's time for me to introduce myself," Jim says whilst giving everyone a gentle smile. "I'm Jim 'Crocodile' Cook and we'll let me as well introduce my partner," Jim says whilst tapping the neck of the crocodile he has strap to his back. "Shirley is my partner and I know she is a crocodile, but she fights besides me all the time. Oh at the same time I am the contrary virtue of Patience at your service," Jim says taking a small bow without losing his balance with Shirley strapped to his back in which surprised me. When Jim finishes his introduction Jaden looks at me with a smirk.

"So Lex, don't you have something to tell as well?" Jaden asks whilst changing his eye sight towards Alec, Mac, and Atticus who were looking at me now. I sigh and stand up making their eyes open wide as saucers.

"I'm Alexis Rhodes and I am a vampire and a contrary virtue of Kindness," I say quickly trying to ignore the chorus of "What!" Coming from Mac, Atticus, David and Alec I knew David and Alec knew I was a vampire, but not a contrary virtue. It must have taken Mac and Atticus by surprise by this that I am both. I quickly sit down awaiting the partners to get introduce in which Jim already introduced his partner and I already knowing Syrus partner.

"Okay the contrary virtues introduce themselves let's hear their partners!" Koyo says brightly in which Sonia sighs and stands next to him with a frown on her face.

"I'm Sonia Yuki and I am a vampire and at the same time this idiot partner," Sonia says not liking the idea she was his partner. Koyo gives her a bright smile and pats her on the head making her growl at him and quickly going back to her sit.

"Okay who is next?" Koyo asks happily. Mindy raises her hand whilst with her other hand forces Chazz arm up making his raise his hand.

"Chazz and me!" Mindy says with a huge grin. She fake coughs cutely and puts on a serious face that made her look different from her cheerful self. "I'm Mindy Hamaguchi and I am a demon bunny, but don't mess with my ears okay~ Oh and I fight side by side with Jasmine~" Mindy says turning back to her useful cheerful self. Chazz sighs, but steps in front of her making her bunny ears flat on her head.

"I'm Chazz Princeton and I am a demon dragon and I am Jasmine partner as well," Chazz says with a slight frown on his face when Jasmine and Mindy giggle at him. I look at the trio to notice they seem to get along pretty well. I look at Marina and Marisol stand up and my eyes open wide in surprised.

"I'm Marina Chardon and I am a vampire hunter~ at the same time I am Jesse's partner," Marina says scratching the back of her head with a nervous smile on her face when Jehu looks at her with a sly smirk getting a different definition for partner.

"I'm Marisol Chardon and I am just like my sister a vampire hunter. I work alongside with Jehu," Marisol says with a smirk as she sits back down whilst Marina gives Jehu a glare finally understanding the sly smirk. I notice Ruby walks in the front and plays with the hem of her dress making her look adorable.

"I'm Ruby Carbuncle and….Um I am a were cat and I fight alongside Jesse and Jehu when needed to," Ruby says cutely getting tackle hug by Hane making the scene to cute in which I hear my older brother say "Aww," due to the scene.

"My turn!" Hane says whilst letting go of Ruby who quickly hides behind Jesse who gives her a comfort pat on the head. "I'm Hane Kuriboh and I am an angel!" Hane says with a huge grin on his face. "I fight alongside Jaden! Just like Yubel!" Hane says whilst walking to Yubel who sighs, but gives him a smile.

"Well know you now who is the virtue a fight alongside with, but I am a dragonic humanoid in which beware when I transform to my real form," Yubel says giving them all a devilish smirk. David looks at her confused not quite understand what a dragonic humanoid is. Koyo turns to Alec and with a hand gesture tells him to come to him in which he complies shyly.

"Now Alec do you have any questions for us?" Koyo asks Alec who nods his head in response. "Then ask away~" Koyo says happily.

"Why did you guys introduce yourselves? And Alexis you're a virtue?" Alec asks the last part at me with sadness reflected on his eyes. Alec knows this kind of stuff and I could see that he can sense something is about to happen.

"Because your guys are new….And oh we forgot the others!" Koyo says whilst gesturing the timid Aqua who stood next to me.

"I am Aqua Illinos and I am a healer fairy at for now on I will fight alongside Alexis," Aqua says whilst surprising me at the same time. I look at her shook to have her give me a shy smile. "If that's okay with you Alexis?" Aqua asks me I give her a gentle smile.

"If that's what you really want. I don't mind having you as my partner," I tell her sincerely to have her give me a hug that it was so out of character of her in which she quickly notices it and let's go to blush like crazy in embarrassment.

"So-oorrry!" Aqua says whilst stuttering I chuckle and give her a smile.

"It's alright, and Koyo I think you changed the subject," I pointed out to Koyo who pouts.

"I did not! Any ways it's time for the small witch and wizard to introduce themselves~" Koyo says whilst pushing Blair and Marcel next to Aqua who shyly walks to Alec who in turn blushes. Ahh so Alec my cousin has feelings for her that's kind of sweet.

"I'm Blair Flannigan and I am a witch in training! I'm sorry I can't help you guys, but I gather information about other mythical creatures as I train," Blair says with a look of determination.

"I'm um I'm Marcel Bonaparte and um I am a wizard in training and like Blair says I gather information on other mythical creatures, but there weaknesses," Marcel says trying to sound strong to fail due to the nervous look he had on his face.

"Well I think that's any one? And know we go to the question~ yes Alexis is a vampire she was turned into one by her mate, so yeah that's all I can give you as an answer," Koyo says with a cheerful grin on his face. He walks up to me and leans into my ear. "I need to talk to you after wards princess alone in the garden," Koyo whispers to me. I nod in a yes manner to have him give me another grin. Sheesh are all angels this cheerful? "Okay everyone let's leave the Rhodes and the other 2 humans alone with princes~" Koyo says whilst dragging some by force. Syrus looks at me in worried.

"I will be alright Sy," I tell him a reassuring manner in which he nods quietly whilst dodging the stares of the only people left in the living room. I look at the person who was sitting next to me. "Shouldn't you be going to Jay?" I ask him who has his eyes closed.

"I'm sorry Lexie, but he has to stay to….I want to know why in the hell he turned you into a vampire instead of taking you to a damn hospital," Mac says whilst hissing at Jaden. I notice Alec was hiding behind Atticus whilst Atticus well…..Was looking at Mac with love in his eyes. I think Atty is machos tic in my opinion. Jaden sighs and opens his eyes to look at Mac.

"I turned her to a vampire, because like you learned today she is after all a contrary virtue….If she continued to be human she will of died by the hands of Seika or one of the deadly sins," Jaden explains to Mac who frowns in which Atticus finally decided to take charge.

"But why didn't you contact us right away! We are family aren't we? And family sticks together through thick and thin," Atticus says whilst bringing me into a bone crushing hug.

"What Atty said is true," Alec says whilst standing next to Atticus with a warm smile on his face. "You should have known that we won't hate you, because you became a vampire. Lexie be real we love you and that's what matter's," Alec says with a huge grin. Atticus let's go of me and pulls me up so I could stand in front of them. I felt some stingy sensation on my eyes and I knew what it was. Alec comes and hugs me whilst Atticus joins us.

"The trio is back!" Atticus says happily whilst breaking the hug. Alec breaks the hug as well and turns to Mac who was in deep concentration whilst David wasn't even looking at us, but at Jaden.

"Lexie, do you really thought I will hate you and be scared of you, because you are a vampire?" Mac suddenly asks with a sly smirk. I blink my eyes for a few seconds letting the words sink into me and like her a sly smirk appears on my lips.

"I should have known your answer a long time ago," I tell her whilst walking up to her in whom we quickly hug not actually feeling comfortable in it since we never hug each other, so we broke it quickly.

"Well David! It's your time brother," Mac says in a commanding voice towards David who looks at us and gives me a smirk.

"Well what could I say?" David asks whilst walking away from us. Mac looks at him confused and turns to me.

"Um what's going on?" Mac asks clearly confused same as the other Rhodes.

"We broke up," I simply stated whilst walking away the opposite side to look for Koyo.

"Huh!" Mac and Atticus say in surprise. That was the only thing I heard as I quietly walk back to the Garden door to open it and accidently hit someone.

"Ow!" I heard Koyo say childishly. I step outside to see Koyo rubbing his lower back in pain. I scratch the back of my head whilst he gives me a pout.

"Sorry? Any ways what is that you want to talk about?" I ask him. Koyo looks at the distance with a thoughtful look.

"My sister…Midori Hibiki meet the Ice Queen," Koyo says softly. I look at him quite confused to what he was talking about.

"Ice Queen?" I ask confused and curious to whom does the Ice Queen first want to know about her then later on Koyo's sister.

"She was a vampire!" I heard Hane's voice next to me making me slightly jump in surprised. "She was a really strong one, and at the same time very beautiful! But she and her mate disappeared," Hane says with a sad tone on his voice. I look at him and pat him on the head.

"Maybe she will come back with her mate as well," I say in a whisper to him in which he gives me a small smile.

"I hope so…..I miss them so much….They were the first vampires I met," Hane says with a distant look remembering his past.

"Same here Hane….you see princess Hane is my apprentice and he and I decided to trust those 2 vampire's…..The Ice Queen was a really nice vampire, but she loved to be alone, but with her mate." Koyo says with a sad smile. "Until she met others she became lively around every one not only her mate, well any ways I told you a little bit of the Ice Queen," Koyo says giving me a grin.

"Yeah, well what about your sister? Midori?" I ask him. Koyo takes a deep breath whilst Hane looks at me with a sad smile.

"Well my sister was the cause of the first of the fight against the deadly sins and the virtues," Koyo says with no expression on his face.

"She was the cause?" I ask confused.

"Yes….you see she was a dark angel that seek pacifist with human's and mythical creatures….She believed that we could live together and she was right, but she miss calculated the gruesome deaths of the virtues and the deadly sins," Koyo explained with a serious face.

"And the disappearance of the Ice Queen and her mate," Hane says with tears welling up in his eyes. I kneel down and give the little guy a hug hearing him hiccup and sob quietly they meant a lot to him I felt quite sorry. I look at Koyo who looks back with the same serious face.

"What are the names of the Ice Queen and her mate? Because you guys keep saying it like that, and I am highly curious," I say with a serious face.

"Well their names are…" Koyo started, but looked at the sky for a short pause.

* * *

><p>Marina:Oh my a cliffhanger!<p>

Me:A what!*looks around the cliff looking for someone that might be hanging* Where is he or her! I thought you said a cliffhanger!

Marina:In the story idiota!

Me:...Oh pfft I knew that!

Marina:You sure did!

Me:Well anyways! When I person says he or she doesn't bite...They do and they bite hard!

Marina:How do you know this?

Me:My 2 besties...They love to bite and when I do something extremly weird...They bite me 0_o But I still love them X3

Marina:So wait does Jesse bite me?

Me:Nope...For goodness sake he is a werewolf! His main weapon is his fangs! X3

Marina:Pfft I knew that!

Me:Oh shut up~ Any ways time to say those 3 words before you really shut up~

Marina:Whatever!

Me:Read!

Marina:Review!

Me&Marina:Enjoy my peeps~

Marina:Peace out~

Me:Adios I que regresen pronto~


	24. Chapter 24

Me: Hope this chapter is good and long~ Coz it took me not to long because I was having some plot bunnies hence the stories called Easter Confession and Learn to let go were born, because of those bunnies XD Any ways another one was about to get created again, but when I accidentially click on the document that has this story~ I started typying in it XD

Marina: At least she didn't give up on this story.

Me:Yeap~ And oh the bonus chapter is almost done :0 I just need to get the ideas of How it all began the chapter 34 out of my head and into paper XD

Marina:Why paper?

Me:I need to practice my writing skills in English without using that document that points out which word you wrote wrong~

Marina: Your using that excuse, because on fall you will be taking Freshmen English on college!

Me;Nuhuh!

Marina:Yuhuh!

Me;Enough! Time for the disclamer. I literally don't own Yugioh GX! Only the oc's

Marina:Enjoy my peeps~ And BRR23 this argument isn't over yet~

Me:Whatever...Enjoy~

* * *

><p>I heard those names a lot Koyo, but I am sorry I couldn't tell you that I have these dreams that I communicate with them, so I could make Hane stop crying it made me feel like dirt. I sigh out loud and look at the building in front of me trying to forget that conversation I had with them early this day…I wanted to tell them about my dreams, but when I open my mouth no words came out.<p>

"Lex, are you okay?" I heard Jaden ask me with his voice quivering a little. You guys wonder why? Well the building I am standing in front of its actual Terra High school…..Didn't know Jaden was scared of school's specially HIGH SCHOOL'S.

"Yeah I am fine, but are you?" I ask him worried when I notice he was behind me holding me tight and trembling.

"Ye-ah I am," Jaden answers me with the same way his voice quivered when he asked me if I was okay.

"Are you sure? Because you have being trembling behind me and holding as if I was your teddy bear," I pointed out with an amuse smile. Didn't know he will get scared of a school even thought he was home schooled he shouldn't be afraid of said place.

"I'm not trembling!" Jaden says whilst letting me go to stand next to me puffing his chest like some kids do when they act brave in which sometimes fail.

"You really sure? Because you can stay outside as I check the school," I told him sincerely. The reason we are checking Terra High was, because I felt something weird coming from the school as we passed this place to go to my parents' house to check on them and to see if Kuro kept her word.

"I'm sure! Any ways why do we have to check this hell hole?" Jaden asks whilst hissing at the building thinking he could be menacingly towards a building.

"I felt a weird sensation and at the same time," I stop myself whilst walking to the gates and pointing at said gates. "These gates are always closed during this time in which as you could see someone let this gate opened," I explained to him.

"The idiot of a janitor could have let them open," Jaden mutters angrily to himself. I sigh and look at him whilst placing my hand on his visible shoulder making him look at me. That's when I notice in his chocolate brown eyes their pupil were cat like making make a small gasp in surprise.

"Are you thirsty Jay?" I ask him when he tilts his head in confusing.

"No, but I am hungry," Jaden answers me confusing himself. I face palm with the answer, but in reality he is thirsty in which hungry for me it has the same meaning coming from a vampire's mouth. "Any ways could we check this place quick? I don't like the smell it produces when the wind blows in its direction," Jaden adds whilst slowly walking to the gate still scared. Oh brother this is going to be a long night.

"Okay Jay what's the deal of you being scared of school's? Especially high schools?" I ask him suspicious as we enter the school closing the gates behind us in case someone will pass and do what were are about to do….Break in the school at night.

"I'm not scared of schools, but Koyo told me in school they love to torture their students in horrible ways," Jaden says whilst looking at the hovering building in front of us. I cover my mouth with my hand trying to hide that I wanted to laugh at him due that what Koyo said wasn't all true.

"Jay, they don't do that in schools….Koyo just wanted to scared you that's all," I tell him whilst patting him in the back. In which he looks at me with a suspicious look.

"Did they brain wash you?" Jaden asks me looking me up and down. I groan in frustration and start walking to the front door's to tense up when I see water dripping from them and at the same time half open.

"Jay come here and stop talking about brainwash," I tell him in a serious voice. I continue to look at the water that was dripping from the door. "Do you think a mythical creature broke into the school?" I ask him as I fix my button up dark blue shirt and the skirt that goes with it. Note to self-next time come with jeans. Jaden tilts his head to the side, but doesn't say anything as he opens the door to get inside.

In which he freezes in place and looks at me waiting for me to walk up to him. I walk up to him and walk inside first whilst Jaden follows behind me as I stare at the endless hall ways.

"Someone is here, and it is not human" Jaden says in a hissing manner. I look alert when he says this providing me the answer for my question and at the same time making my hand go in the direction were Luna was sheathed underneath my skirt in which I was wearing tights, but I couldn't reach it when Jaden grabs my hand and runs the direction in which the school's main office is located.

"Jay!" I say alarmed when I was forced to run and then thrown inside a room that was dark. Okay first the school gates are open, the second was how the door was open and it had water dripping on it in which I didn't notice any water tubes broken in the hall way of the school or outside and last, but not least this room the door should be locked like the rest of them.

Jaden walks to the nearest wall and flickers the light switch making the room illuminate making me hiss a little, but when I stop hissing my eyes open wide as saucers when I look what it is in front of me. It was book shelve full of test tube filled with some sort of weird liquid and old looking books that will crumble in a humans touch.

"What the?" I was so confused that I look around the room praying this was the science room, but when I read the little plate this room has in the inside I paled….This was the faculty room, but why would they be test tubes filled with weird color liquids and old books?

"It's a spell book," Jaden says getting my attention. I walk up to him to notice that the page he has opened has weird textures and words in it.

"How do you know?" I ask him whilst he hands me the book. He taps his nose and points to a tube that was filled with liquid.

"That's not normal water. That water smells like rotten rat skin with a hint of an herb I really don't know" Jaden says with a slight frown not knowing what kind of herb it was.

"Oh, but do you know which spell it is?" I ask him whilst walking up to a tube with the book still on my hands.

"I'm not a wizard or a witch Lex. I am a _vampire_," Jaden says whilst stressing out vampire for me. I give him a side glance.

"And here I thought you were smart on knowing stuff," I whisper to myself in which I forgot that his hearing his better than mines same with catching up with scents around him.

"I heard that!" Jaden says whilst walking up to me closing the book and giving me a glare.

"I know," I say calmly whilst picking up a tube that has blue liquid in it and a take a sniff to make me feel quite drowsy. I almost drop if it wasn't for Jaden holding me in position due that he notice what this liquid did to me.

"Are you alright?" Jaden asks me worried. I nod and place the tube on its place trying to get the drowsiness off me. I take a small peek at the tube and come into a conclusion this is a liquid that makes you fall asleep.

"I'm fine," I answer him truthfully still being held by him.

"Aww how cute!" I heard a girlish voice behind us. Jaden lets go of me and turns around to look at the person who talked in which I do the same. In front of us was standing a girl practically my age with light brown hair that reaches her mid back whilst her silver eyes shimmer with playfulness in them. She was wearing a long sleeve silver dress with a shell necklace.

"Who are you?" I ask her whilst giving her a glare.

"I'm Brittany Smithy darling," Brittany says introducing herself. "I can see why my lady sent me here, but although I was just getting classified information," Brittany adds with a sly smirk.

"My lady? And what do you mean about classified information?" I ask her having a bad feeling about what she is talking about.

"My lady Dixie send me here to gather some information about a certain deadly sin that works here that is all. Don't worry sugar it isn't you," Brittany says whilst gazing over at Jaden in which he was glaring at her, but not literally her instead her left hand in which made me curious into why. I look at her left hand to have my eyes open wide as saucers. She was holding in her left hand a tube that was filled up with a reddish liquid in it.

"She send you to gather information on a deadly sin that works here?" I ask surprised that a deadly sin was working in I place I use to call heaven? Know I am lucky I was turn into a vampire either way if Seika's bullet didn't kill me the deadly sin that worked here will.

"Yup~ in which it is stupid! But! I get to see some fun~" Brittany says happily. I look at her confused, but when she walks a little towards and with one swift movement throws the liquid at Jaden who hisses at her angrily due that he was soaked not from head to toe. She looks at me ignoring the hissing Jaden and winks at me.

"Why did you do that?" I ask her confused whilst looking at Jaden who move his head side to side getting some of the reddish liquid out of his bangs, but he suddenly stops.

"Because as I said I will get to see some fun~" Brittany says whilst pointing at Jaden who through his bangs was looking at me. "Sweetie the liquid that I throw at him….Isn't a sleeping potion….In contrast is a potion that makes any mythical creature lustful even if they smell the scent on them," Brittany explains when Jaden starts walking towards me with a seductive smirk. I start backing away the wrong way in which the book shelve was next to me.

"Jay? Take it easy and really it couldn't be any other kind of potion!" I ask her angrily when Jaden lunges at me in which I almost dodge it. I lend on the floor with one of my legs underneath me whilst the other one was out stretched.

"Sorry sweetie, but my lady is the deadly sin of lust~" Brittany says with a wink. I growl at her, but squeak in surprise when Jaden forcefully pins me to the ground. My face was touching the cold floor, but I glared at Brittany with hate on my eyes.

"And don't tell me you are like your lady a fairy," I say whilst cringing painfully when Jaden grips my wrist painfully. He was hovering over me whilst I was giving him my back due that the floor was giving my cheek kisses.

"No, I am a mermaid that thanks to this shell," Brittany says whilst pointing at the shell she has for a necklace. "It turns me into a human, but I still have my powers sweetie," Brittany continues whilst looking at me curiously when Jaden leans into my ear and gives me small gust of wind making me shiver.

"Jay!" I call out of him angrily whilst blushing in embarrassment. Brittany chuckles and grabs a near chair that was in the left of her and sits down watching me struggle to get Jaden off of me.

"And the real fun has begun!" Brittany says to happily for my taste.

I couldn't think properly when Jaden starts nibbling the upper part of my ear seductively making me bite my lower lip. I was really embarrassed to tell you the truth. That's when I remember a weakness of him and smirk.

"Jay? Why don't you bite me and we can really have our fun," I tell him trying to sound seductively, but failed due that I am not really that type of girls that practice sounding seductively. Jaden stops what he is doing and attacks my visible cheek in which made me tense up when one of his fangs grace it softly.

"Okay," Jaden says huskily making me tense up when his fang cuts my visible cheek making me hiss at him angrily. When I meant bite me I didn't mean it on my damn cheek! I start struggling a little bit to hiss in pain when the grip tighten a little more, but that's when I thought comes to me and gulp deciding this will make him stay still for a while until I get the potion that almost cost me to fall asleep.

I look at the tube with the blue liquid in it and then at Jaden to notice his eyes were glazed by lust. I bite my lower lip when he starts nibbling on my cheek roughly that's when in a swift motion of my head our lips connect. I was kissing him hungrily a waiting when he let's go of my wrist in which it wasn't long until he does when he kisses back. That's when I take my opportunity and bite his lower lip rather painfully making him epp and get off of me in the progress in which I quickly stand up and run to the book shelve were the tube with the blue liquid is.

"Oh my! I didn't know the female vampires was this mean to their lovers," Brittany says amazed when she looks at Jaden who was standing up when I notice this I quickly grab the tube to be spun around by Jaden who grabbed both my writs making me drop the tube in which when it touched the floor the liquid turned into a puff of smoke making me look at it confused. "Oh no!" Brittany hisses angrily whilst getting off her chair.

"Oh yeah," I say a little by drowsy whilst Jaden was yawning cutely in which his body collapses into mines making me use my back as a slide on the book shelve slowly with him, but grunt when I felt something sharp penetrate my skin.

"Damn I got to get out of thi…" Brittany couldn't finish her sentence due that her body hit the floor hard in which I cringed when I heard her body hit the floor. I was trying to stay awake, but failed when my blood was being sucked by said person who was using me as his bed. I close my eyes letting sleep over take me.

_**Next Morning.**_

I groan in annoyance when I felt the sunrays hit my face and at the same time not getting a dream in which I could talk to Asuka due that I was curious into why I couldn't say anything about those dreams a get with them, but only to Jaden.

I open my eyes and look at the light brown blob in front of me in which I blush red remembering what happened yesterday night and look around for Brittany in which I find her curled up in a ball. I sigh in relief that she was still asleep. I gently nudge Jaden making him groan and wake up. He looks at me and I notice dry blood in the corner of his lower lip. I sigh and with my thumb brush it away making him look at me surprised.

"What was that for?" Jaden asks surprise in which he tilts his head cutely. "What happened yesterday?" He suddenly asks me making me look at him shock. Wait! He doesn't remember being over power by lust!

"Y-ou don't remember?" I ask him surprise when he shakes his head in a no motion. I notice his nose twitches a little making him look at his red shirt. I quickly pinch it making him produce a hiss of pain. Note to self again remember that Jaden's nose is sensitive.

"Ow! What are you doing that for?" Jaden asks angrily whilst pouting.

"You got some sort of potion throw at you yesterday by the _mermaid_ that is lying on the floor that makes you get blinded by lust," I told him not letting his nose go and as well stressing out mermaid in which I look to see if she has woken up, but still see her curled up in a ball sleeping soundly.

"Oh!" Jaden says surprise, but removes my hold on his nose. "Don't worry Lex I won't let this scent get the better of me," Jaden says with a grin on his face in which it turns into a frown when we hear footsteps echoing throughout the schools hall way and getting louder and louder as they suddenly stop in front of the faculty room's door. I tense up and quickly grab Jaden when we both are standing up and walk up to a cabinet in which miraculously can hold 2 people inside.

This cabinet wasn't like the ones that are squared, but this one is rectangular shape and its door are as well rectangular shape inside of it you could put materials that are long not like other cabinets in which you only put paper's or other small materials. I chunk Jaden inside of it first making a "thud" sound when I do that and hearing a groan of pain. I ignore it and hide inside the cabinet with Jaden whilst half closing the doors making us take peeks outside and at the same time not visible to the person that is outside the cabinet, but I tell you this cabinet was full of maps making me and Jaden mold our bodies together in which I didn't like because I could smell the potions scent and it was making me dizzy.

"Vice-principal are you sure that this is a good idea?" I heard one of the teachers ask the vice principal in which my body tenses up. This sensation I got it was the same when I get near deadly sins in which in this room there is a deadly sin, but who?

"Mr. Kouichi I have told you a million times to call me Professor Viper due that I am a teacher here as well," When the other one spoke and said his name my whole body tenses up and I start remembering the event's that happened when I search for Jaden in that lake I meet him when I was young. He was the one who attacked me with his stupid snakes!

"Of course how silly of me Professor Viper," Mr. Kouchi says apologetically. I heard the door open and I was ready to see the guys face thanks to the small space the doors were providing for me. "Oh my!" Mr. Kouchi exclaims surprise. He must of seeing Brittany in the floor and the broken test tube.

"I wonder what happened here?" Professor Viper hisses out the question. I hear one of them footsteps coming our way and I silently pray that he wouldn't notice us inside a cabinet, but it's a highly possible rate that he will do that he is a deadly sin of course.

"I don't know, but it looks like the sleep potion has being used, but first let's just wake up this young lady and question here shall we?" Mr. Kouchi says whilst in I could imagine him waking up Brittany when I hear her groan and the squeak in surprise when she sees this Mr. Kouchi next to her.

"Huh! Who are you and," Brittany stops herself in which made me wander.

"Young lady what were you doing yesterday at night?" Mr. Kouchi asks her with a fake gentle voice. I was wondering what she was going to answer, but instead didn't talk at all. "Hello?" Mr. Kouchi says.

"Leave her there someone here as well," Professor Viper says whilst walking up to the cabinet making me mentally groan in frustration due that my calculations were correct.

"Huh? Really?" Mr. Kouchi says surprised.

"Yes," Professor Viper says whilst standing in front of the cabinet I tried to look at his face, but couldn't do that he was freakishly huge making me gulp a little wondering if he could just pick up the cabinet and just shake us out like rag dolls.

"Where?" Mr. Kouchi says in which I hear a hiss of pain coming from Brittany in which worried me a little into who are these people! Why would that stupid Viper help Brittany and why would Dixie ordered Brittany to gather information on him?

I notice Viper's hand was reaching out for the cabinets door in which made me close my eyes trying to decipher this as a dream, but when I don't hear his voice instead the chirping sounds of birds my eyes open wide as saucers to notice I was lying on top of Jaden who was looking up in which made me look up to have my mouth gap a little. We were outside! How could that be!

"How in the world?" I ask surprised as I was getting off of Jaden.

"Lex, remember I can control darkness and I kind of used our shadows to get out of there," Jaden says whilst scratching the back of his head.

"….And yet you didn't do it sooner!" I ask him angrily whilst tackling him back into the floor.

"Because there was a deadly sin there and by the way that you were acting I didn't do it sooner," Jaden says with a small hint of fear on his voice due that this time his cheek was getting kissed by the floor not mines like last night.

"Oh, but how did you do that with the shadows?" I ask curious whilst letting him go and sitting next to him. I notice the school was empty and our location was near the Gym in which made me have an idea. "Answer the question later for now we need to take that scent off of you," I quickly add whilst getting up and helping him up.

"And how do you expect me to get rid of this scent?" Jaden ask making a funny face that the scent was getting to him in which I point to the Gym. "By doing exercise?" Jaden asks confused.

"No idiot, by taking a shower in the boys' locker room," I answer his questions whilst dragging him to the Gym in which it was weird that the Gym doors were open making me feel quite uneasy.

"You do realize we aren't alone in the school? There are no students, but the teachers are," Jaden points out with a frown and in which by our connected hands I feel him shiver in fright. "He was so right," Jaden mutters to himself in which I heard him, but decided to let him keep thinking like that until we reach the locker room.

* * *

><p>Me;Let me explain this to you guys~ The reason I made them appear in the school was for a reason in which one of the deadly sins work there and you already know which one, but all the teachers are there in the school, but no students in which is something not weird. Any ways in the faculty room they were test tubes and spell books in which not all the teachers are humans and the teachers are working for the deadly sin that works there, so next chapter Alexis and Jaden might get chased by the teachers trying to campture them in which poor Jaden is going to get frighten and at the same time tired due that he will be using his powers trying to get away from them...*sighs* And in next chapter there might be a flashback to the conversation Alexis had with Koyo~<p>

Marina: That's a really long explanation coming from a lazy person.

Me: I know, but well I put a mermaid on my story! I was quite happy there~

Marina:*sweatdrops* So you like Brittany?

Me:No. I like mermaids, but not Brittany. Okay time to put Brittany's information~ So I could finish the reviews for my finals~

Brittany Smithy: Mermaid and one of Dixies partners.

Marina:I can't wait to fight her!

Me:Oh hush your a pacifist in this story well when you were small, but know we just have to wait and see.

Marina:*puffes cheeks* No fair.

Me:Time to say those 3 words~

Marina&Me:Read&Reveiw&Enjoy~

Marina:Peace out~

Me:Adios I que regresen pronto~


	25. Chapter 25

Me:Hi guys! Sorry for the long wait and sorry for this chapter as well...I don't know if it will be good or is it written good, but I hope you guys enjoy it!

Marina:*growls menacingly* Aren't you forgetting something?

Me:The bonus chapter...yeaaah I got stuck in a part in it XD Any ways Disclamer I don't own Yugioh Gx nor pudding ;w;

Marina:From coffee she changed to pudding -

Me: Oh shush you!

Marina: Whatever~ Enjoy the chapter~

* * *

><p>I sigh out loud not really getting why was the school open only for teachers as Jaden pointed out and that the boys locker room door was open same as the girls in which I got curious when I open the boys locker room door. Something was going inside the school and it wasn't a normal teacher conference that's for sure due that when we enter the boys locker room they were scratches on the walls that at first I thought they were animal scratches until Jaden pointed out they were from a demon that by the looks of it went berserk. I wonder has the school being closed when we the students pulled that big prank on Middleton?<p>

"What in the world is going on?" I ask myself quietly to myself whilst looking at the shirt Jaden was wearing in which I was lucky I found a school uniform shirt in neat condition and his size in which right now it is placed next to his jeans. I could hear the sound of what the shower produces echo inside the locker room.

I continue to stare at the shirt in which the smell of the potion hits my nostrils in which I throw it against the wall feeling dizzy almost losing my senses to lust. I growl in frustration with what is going on in the school. Is this the secret's Terra High hides from the world? Or perhaps not. The sound of the shower was producing ended making me look at the direction to blush scarlet red when I see Jaden with a towel around his waist…..This is the second time I have seeing this, but he wasn't paying attention to me, but just picking up his clothes, and walking back to the showers.

"That's a question that won't be easy to answer," I heard Jaden say from the other side of the wall that hides the showers from the lockers.

"I know, but we have to find out," I say with a determined tone in every word.

"I guess, but it looks like we will be facing a deadly sin," Jaden points out.

"Yeah, but I am not afraid," I say in which I hear Jaden sigh. I glare at the wall to notice he was leaning against the wall making me check him out in which he didn't notice due that he was in deep thought.

"Are you sure? This one seems to be a little stronger than Camula and Zane," Jaden says with a frown on his face in which I tilt my head to the side looking at him better in which he looks at me innocently blinking his eyes in confusing. "Um Lex?" Jaden calls out whilst waving his hand in front of my eyes. I blush red and fake cough knowing the lust potion is taking a small effect on me.

"So you are saying that there might be another deadly sin that is stronger than Camula and Zane?" I ask him whilst walking up to him in which he tilts his head making me bit my lower lip. I shouldn't have that shirt near me or even the smell near me again due that the effect of said potion is working on me.

"Yeah, and this one seems to be the vice-principal of your old school," Jaden points out when I reach him I wrap my arms around his waist, but tense up when the boys locker room opens up. Jaden and I quickly dash to the showers and hide their.

"Do you sense them?" I heard a feminine voice echo inside the room making me tense up. She sounded just like my math teacher Mrs. Rodriguez. "Mhm it seems we have a clue," Mrs. Rodriguez says icily making me tense up, but I relax soon later when the shirt I threw against the wall has the lust potion scent in it.

"I see. With this we might catch them," This time I heard the janitor's voice say happily making me growl menacingly. Are the entire workers in this school working for the deadly sins! I felt Jaden's body heat next to mines. I look at his direction to see him concentrated on something.

I was about to speak up when I hear moans and groans out of nowhere making me blush crimson red. What in the…The lust potion worked on them! I try to block out the sounds the math teacher and the janitor were producing from behind this wall.

"I wonder what are they doing to make them sound like that?" I heard Jaden asks out of nowhere. I look at him surprised, but an idea came to mind…We could escape right now!

"Jay, can you get us out of here, before they snap out of the lust potion," I ask him whilst adding the second part if he would catch on. Jaden nods and closes his eyes. I look at him waiting for it to happen, but when everything around me turns black I jump a little but soon relax when we appear in the football field the school provides for the students. I sigh in relief and look around whilst clutching and unclutching my fists.

"Lex, relax we will find a way out of this place," Jaden says in a reassuring manner making me sigh. I turn to look at him to open my eyes in shock. Behind him stood Adrian mouthing something I couldn't word, but I had a feeling it was a spell.

"Jay! Be…" I couldn't finish my sentence due that my surrounding turned black. I look around trying to understand my surroundings, but can't. "Where am I?" I ask angrily I knew this wasn't Jaden's doing due that he would of being standing in front of me in this dark place, but suddenly it turns white making me close my eyes due that it burned a little on my eyes. I sigh out loud, but when I re opened my eyes I was staring at blue color ceilings making me sit up on whatever I was lying down.

I gasp in surprise to look at my room….Not the room I was staying in the resort, but my room in my house…Where…I was confused into why would I appear in my old room. I jump out of the bed and open the door to see Alec their standing in front of me wearing the Terra High uniform.

"Lexie!" He says surprise.

"Alec…Where is Jaden?" I ask him trying to calm myself. Alec looks at me confused, but suddenly starts laughing at me making me growl at him angrily.

"Ohhh Lexie~ dreaming of another guy?" Alec asks me playfully making me tense up….Was it really a dream? I look at the floor trying to think if it was true or not. Alec pats me on the head and points to the clock in which I look at it confused.

"What?" I ask him in which he chuckles softly.

"That dream must of taken a poll at you, but you need to get ready because school starts in 30 minutes Lexie," Alec says whilst leaving me alone standing in the doorway. I gulp not wanting to believe it was just a dream…That Jaden and the others were people I imagined in my sleep.

I slowly walk to the closet and get my uniform thinking perhaps this is the dream. I pinch myself and epp in pain making me tense up and let my body fall to the floor in realization.

"It….was all…a dream," I say sadly with tears in the corner of my eyes. I take a deep breath to calm myself down and quickly put my clothes and walking downstairs with an aura of sadness around.

"Finally Lexie!" I heard Alec say happily making me look at him, but I open my eyes open in the kitchen I saw a dark shadow grinning at me, but when I squint my eyes to look at it better Alec waves one of his hands on my face making me look him directly.

"Yeah?" I say giving him short responses. I look back to the kitchen to notice the shadow has disappeared from the place I have seeing it.

"You are acting weird Lexie," Alec points it out with a frown on his face. "Maybe you need to rest a little bit more," Alec suggest making me shake my head in a no manner.

"Le-t's just go to school," I shakily said whilst dragging him outside of the house to hiss a little that the sun light stung my eyes a little. The sun was shining to brightly this morning that's for sure.

I continue dragging him until we reached the school in which I look at it with no expression on my face, but quickly recognize that the walk to get here was short….Okay something is up. I was about to take one step inside the school grounds when I get tackle into a hug making me look at the person to open my eyes wide as saucers. It was Seika who was hugging me and grinning at me like she used to do when we were in middle school.

"Morning Lex!" Seika says happily whilst looking at Alec who was walking inside the school with a happy atmosphere around him. I gulp when Seika takes my hand and keeps on talking and talking to me whilst dragging me inside the school. "And the party yesterday was a blast! I can't believe you didn't come!" Seika says this time making me look at her with a shock look.

"Party?" I ask surprised.

"Yeah! The party that was made yesterday due to the prank we gave Middleton High School! You totally missed it!" Seika says happily. I let go of her hand and walk a few steps backwards with my eyes open wide. If I didn't go to the party that means I didn't meet Jaden! But wait…Jun!

"Seika, do you know where Jun is?" I ask her trying to control my nerves.

"Oh he is in the library at this moment having a meeting I think?" Seika says whilst tilting her head to the side.

Before she could speak up I dash to the school library as fast as I could, but when I reach it someone was standing next to me making me growl menacingly. I tilt my head to the side to notice David standing next to me with a warm smile on his face.

"Good morning beautiful," David says in a loving tone. I scoff and ignore him whilst walking inside the room to notice Jun talking to his fellow classmates about a road trip for the senior's. I walk up to him making him stop what he was doing to look at me.

"Ms. Rhodes!" Jun says surprise whilst pushing his glasses back to their previous position.

"Jun, I need to ask you something in private," I say whilst dragging him away from the other members of the student council who we're cheering for the guy due they thought he was going to get some from me. I mentally roll my eyes at their idiocy. When we are away from them I glare at Jun who pales up.

"Why are you looking at me like that Ms. Rhodes?" Alec asks nervously. I was about to speak up, but an annoying voice didn't let me.

"Alexis what are you doing with this guy!" I heard David ask me angrily making me give him a cold glare stopping him mid-way from coming towards us.

"Stay over there this instant," I spat angrily making David paled up this time. He does what I said in which I grin in satisfaction. I turn back to Jun who was ready to faint. "Jun, are you a half breed?" I ask him.

"Y-es," when he answers me he quickly plops his hands on top of his mouth and with his shoulder roughly making me hiss. He walks off rather to quickly for me to catch up to him. I feel David's presence next to my body.

"Alexis are you alright?" David asks me. I bite my lower lip and decided to make a run towards the place…The place that became my home. "Alexis!" I heard David scream my name when I made the run, but I didn't care as long as I reach that place…The resort.

As I continue to run to the resort I accidently bump to people who either say a cursed word towards me or that I have no respect for others, but did that matter at this moment their opinion of me? No, at this moment my main goal was to get to the resort, but I stop mid-way when I reach the park. I was regain my breath whilst thinking if this was a dream and I just normally walked up to the resort…Wouldn't they lie to me telling me….Telling me that they aren't mythical creature etc.

"This isn't the time to think negative like that Alexis," I told myself whilst walking up to the place when I reach the entrance that leads to the resort that no trespassing sign was still there making me like the usual ignore it and walk the path that leads to the resort to pale up.

When I reach the place the resort was supposed to be it wasn't there….Nothing was there only trees and rocks. I again let my body feel to the floor not able to contain the tears running down my cheeks. It was really a dream…It was…I look down to the floor seeing my tears drop into the soft land wetting it in the progress….Everything the deadly sin, heavenly and contrary virtues…It was all a dream it never existed…Same with the others and as well Jaden…They all were people I imagined in my dream.

"If this is reality why does it hurt so much?" I ask myself whilst sobbing uncontrollably due that maybe Jaden was the right guy for me…That I will adventure the world with him alone, but it was all a dream the kisses the gestures even the bites….It was all fake.

"How pathetic to believe this simple spell," I heard a cold voice say behind me making me turn my head in said direction to gasp out loud.

* * *

><p>Me: A cliffhanger! Again dude stop jumping cliffs seriously! My Typloshion or any of my pokemon aren't for saving cliff hangers...<p>

Marina:Their is no one hanging from a cliff idiota.

Me:WHAT! You serious!

Marina:Yes I am.

Me:...I have being lied by the adults! *goes to the emo corner* Ichigo! I love you!

Marina:*sweatdrops* What in the world?

Me:*looking at the wall*

Marina:Well time to say those 3 words~

Me:Read~

Marina:Review~ BRR23 you are bi-polar!

Me:I know *smirks* Enjoy my peeps~

Marina:Peace out~

Me:Adios I que regresen muy pronto giggity XD


End file.
